


What Sasuke Wants

by MisatosPenPen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatosPenPen/pseuds/MisatosPenPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants Kakashi, but Kakashi's got a boyfriend. And Sasuke's considering marriage with Karin. Too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for krito1389!

Sasuke hadn’t changed much in four years really. He was still quiet, sullen, and made ignoring or insulting Naruto into an art form; not to mention ignoring Sakura. He was still somewhat respectful to Kakashi, but refused to offer him the respect of calling him ‘sensei’ like the other two and most of those in their age group did.  
  
He was a little sadder after his brother’s death and learning the truth about him. Sometimes he was nearly overcome with rage when something reminded him of what the leaders of Konoha had ordered his brother to do, but Sasuke never had a great temper to begin with. He deferred to Kakashi though. Just as Sasuke was the only one who could calm Juugo, Kakashi was the only who could calm Sasuke when he was provoked.  
  
Kakashi, Naruto, and Yamato were told the truth about Itachi and the Uchiha by Madara and Naruto had told Sakura after she heard Sasuke scream about wanting Itachi back when they and Sasuke were trying to kill each other. The team was respectfully silent about it now, never asking him about it or even talking about it in or outside his hearing. They also did everything they could to protect Sasuke from hearing anyone else mentioning it, more fearing his temper than protecting him from the emotion such a comment would conjure. Sasuke didn’t talk about it and no one even told him that they knew.  
  
Suigetsu had bailed when Sasuke decided to return to Konoha. Karin and Juugo had nowhere else to go and stayed with Sasuke. Karin was now a provisional member of Team Kakashi along with Sai and Yamato as the situation dictated. Juugo was always with them on missions so Sasuke could be there to control him if needed. Karin and Juugo had not become trusted enough in the village to go out without someone like Kakashi with them, and they refused to go out on missions without Sasuke, the only thing they felt stood between them and the ire of the village.  
  
It had been Kakashi’s words that finally reached Sasuke and brought him back to his senses. “No matter how far Orochimaru fell, he still loved him... Now I know how the Third Hokage felt.” Part of it might have been being compared to Orochimaru—a true slap in the face to someone who despised Orochimaru as much as Sasuke—but it was really when Kakashi implied he loved Sasuke. Kakashi had been ready to kill him, a mercy killing full of disappointment and guilt, but Madara arrived. Sasuke escaped with Madara immediately. He asked for Itachi’s eyes then murdered Madara as soon as the bandages were removed. For that, Sasuke was pardoned for all his crimes, including his attack on the Kage conference. He was even able to get Karin to forgive him for nearly killing her and callously casting her away. Then he returned to Konoha.  
  
Even though it was Kakashi’s implied confession of love that brought him home, Sasuke had not really tried to get closer to Kakashi and was disappointed that Kakashi made no effort to get any closer either.   
  
During Sasuke’s probation—which was as good as incarceration to him and Karin—Sasuke found himself thinking of Kakashi more than any other living person—present, and constant, company excluded. A three room apartment with Juugo and Karin was beyond boring. He had few visitors, Kakashi being one of them. They could go outside with Kakashi and he was the most sympathetic. Naruto wanted to rekindle their friendship, but Sasuke just didn’t feel they could recapture any friendship or trust they might have once shared. Sakura was trying to show her feelings, but the fact Sasuke was basically living with another woman put a damper on that. Shikamaru and Neji came by—Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure why. He felt scorn and maybe a little admiration coming from them.  
  
After two months, Sasuke and his two companions were allowed to take missions, but only with Team Kakashi, usually sans Sai. They also moved out to separate houses. Sasuke performed his duties silently and efficiently, putting his old comrades to shame. Sasuke would never show it or admit it to anyone, but he swelled with pride when Kakashi acknowledged how proficient Sasuke was at their missions.  
  
These fell off as it became meaningless to tell everyone what they already knew: Sasuke was the perfect shinobi while the others were not. Sasuke got quieter. It seemed petulant, even to him, but he found himself wanting Kakashi’s approval. Maybe he didn’t need it before since his brother—though absent and apparently an evil bastard—was still alive; no matter what, he still had Itachi to prove himself to, though it would be when he would attempt to kill him. Kakashi now slid into that role now that Itachi was dead.   
  
But Sasuke wanted more from his former sensei. When he was sure he wouldn’t be caught, Sasuke stared at him, trying to imagine what Kakashi’s face really looked like. One of the few smiles he wore during those first six months was when he remembered he, Naruto, and Sakura doing everything to see that face. They had failed utterly, but it had been fun.  
  
That gave Sasuke an idea.  
  
On their day off, Sasuke decided to take up the ‘mission’ they failed as children. Dull, dull, dull. But at least he got experience staying hidden in the daytime from not only one Jounin, but everyone else in a shinobi village. That was a challenge that kept it interesting. The man really didn’t take the damn mask off. However, there were two points of interest.  
  
In the morning, when Kakashi was supposed to meet with some other Jounin, he didn’t go directly there; a perfect opportunity to find out what he actually did when he was late.  
  
Kakashi went to the cemetery and stopped at the memorial stone. Using his Sharingan, Sasuke followed Kakashi’s eyes and read the names there. Name after meaningless name. Then: Uchiha Obito. An Uchiha?  
  
He couldn’t be sure that was the name Kakashi was looking at, but it was the only one that held any meaning for Sasuke. Another Uchiha. That eye. Kakashi had never told him where he’d gotten that eye. Where was his brother when he needed him? Itachi knew everything about all the members of their family, probably from being the Hokage’s spy.  
  
Finally, night fell and Sasuke was relieved he could soon go home to his even duller life and comfortable bed. But Kakashi wasn’t going home yet. He stopped by the Konoha gates. Kotetzu was not there for once, but Izumo sat at his place. Sasuke’s interest was peaked; Kakashi hadn’t stopped to talk to anyone all day. It surprised him that Kakashi leaned down to speak to Izumo. His interest drained away as the pair talked. A little dinner and his pillows looked so good right now.  
  
Then Sasuke’s heart dropped. Izumo was kissing Kakashi. One hand had tugged down Kakashi’s mask enough to allow for the kiss. And it wasn’t a peck. Izumo was trying to suck Kakashi’s lips off. After more face sucking, Kakashi pulled up his mask—without Sasuke being able to see it—said something to Izumo, and headed home. Sasuke’s Sharingan could read even those cloth covered lips effortlessly. _Come over when you’re relieved._  
  
Sasuke felt betrayed. Kakashi had never said that he loved him, probably didn’t beyond a teacher/student relationship, but it wasn’t just that. He felt betrayed because Kakashi gave no sign at all that he was dating anyone. Weren’t they at least friends? Maybe not. What words had they exchanged beyond, ‘Good work, Sasuke,’ ‘Nice work, Sasuke,’ ‘Sasuke, you have first watch,’ ‘Sasuke, you have point,’ and so on?  
  
And what had Sasuke said to him? Nothing. He couldn’t think of a single word at all. He must have said something, but it meant less to him what he said to Kakashi than what Kakashi said to him: words of praise and confidence.  
  
Sasuke followed Kakashi to his home. His family home and his apartment had been destroyed in Pein’s attack. When Yamato rebuilt several of the old houses that stood near where the Uchiha compound once stood, he ‘built’ his sempai a new house. Sasuke perched on the roof of the house cater-corner to Kakashi’s.  
  
It was an hour before a visitor arrived. Izumo. There was a flare of rage running up Sasuke’s back like quills of a porcupine. And the man didn’t leave. Sasuke stayed all night. He tried meditating, but that didn’t work so well, too angry to clear his mind.   
  
_What did you think? He loves you as a student, nothing more. Even if he did ever love you, did you think he could still love you now?_ Sasuke remembered the sheer disappointment in Kakashi’s face and voice. He wondered if he was still a disappointment. The praise was for his actions; what did he think of _him_.  
  
Izumo left just before sunrise. Sasuke was so angry he stuck his sword down through the roof he was crouching on. He didn’t flinch at the sound of surprise underneath him when someone was woken by ceiling material raining down on him. Sasuke left before anyone could find him there.   
  
Sasuke was in a foul mood when the team met a few hours later. He’d gotten no sleep and he was furious. He twirled kunai in his hand or played with his sword. Karin was with them this morning; she and Juugo knew that when Sasuke fidgeted, it was a bad sign. Sakura understood this intuitively. But Naruto didn’t.  
  
“Eager to get going for a change, Sasuke?”  
  
Sasuke’s death glare was enough to make Naruto take a step back.  
  
When Kakashi arrived, he wasn’t treated any better.   
  
This would be a long mission. Sasuke was named first watch that night. He didn’t grumble or complain, just sat at his place and glared into the night. Kakashi threw him a worried glance before going to sleep. Kakashi found him in the same pose three hours later: cross-legged, straight-back, with his sword leaning against his shoulder.  
  
The next day was not any better, but Sasuke had retreated into himself rather than glaring at everything that moved. This worried Kakashi as much as the glaring. But he needn’t have worried about Sasuke’s concentration.   
  
They were ambushed before they reached their target. Karin detected the enemy first, but did not immediately alert anyone to their presence, not wanting to give away that she knew of their position. Sasuke was attuned to his team and felt Karin’s anxiety. A glance over his shoulder with his Sharingan located most of them. Kakashi tensed when he saw those eyes, he couldn’t help fearing Sasuke—teamed up with Juugo and Karin—might finally wipe out his old team. Sasuke sent out a dozen shuriken charged with Chidori and Chidori senbon. Kakashi whipped out kunai to defend himself from Sasuke’s attack, but the weapons whizzed past him.   
  
“Ambush,” Karin said calmly, though with a bit of a blush at Sasuke’s supreme awesomeness.   
  
Karin called out a handful of positions and Sasuke took down all but three of the enemy; Kakashi killed the others.  
  
“Are there any left alive?” Kakashi asked Karin.   
  
It was Sasuke who answered. “Two I hit with senbon, over there,” Sasuke pointed behind Kakashi.  
  
Sasuke crouched with his sword again leaning against his shoulder and ignored the others while Kakashi went back to get information from the two rouge shinobi. Their mission resumed.   
  
Completed two days later, they made their way back to the village. Sasuke had the second watch when they made camp. Sakura relieved him, but he made no move to leave his post.  
  
“Sakura,” she couldn’t detect the anxiety in his voice. “If I were to take you out on a date, what would you want me to do?”  
  
“Are—are you asking me out?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I’ve never dated. I’ve been around few people in the last four years.”  
  
“Well, I guess I would like dinner, somewhere nice. Then, I’d like to go sit out on a hill where we could see the stars.”  
  
Sasuke had to keep from rolling his eyes.  
  
“Girls like gifts too. Flowers, candy, that sort of thing.”  
  
How unhelpful. Sasuke wondered if Izumo did any of those things with Kakashi; he couldn’t see it.  
  
Sasuke stood. “Thank you, Sakura.” He didn’t sound very grateful, but it was the most Sasuke had spoken with her since he left Konoha four years ago. Take that back. Since Sasuke told her to kill Karin in order to join him.   
  
Sasuke fell asleep wondering if there was anything he could do to win Kakashi’s affections.


	2. Happy Birthday

Sasuke felt like a stalker. He followed Kakashi and Izumo when they went out. Dinner, but no stargazing. It seemed to be purely dinner and sex. Well, Sasuke assumed that’s all they were doing in Kakashi’s house until dawn.  
  
He wasn’t sure who he hated more: Kakashi, Izumo, or himself.   
  
He was unbearable again on the next mission. Is was September 13th. It occurred to Sasuke that Kakashi’s birthday was coming up. He hadn’t celebrated a birthday in four years, and then there was only one since the Slaughter.   
  
But it was odd. Every year since the Slaughter, someone would leave a small gift on his windowsill up until four years ago. Sasuke had tried to stay up all night to see who was leaving the gifts. If he managed it, there would be nothing until he turned his back or left his room, then the gift would appear. He really had no idea who left them. He might have thought it was the guilt-ridden Hokage. He remembered the Hokage finding him crying on the lake dock. The man seemed uncertain whether he should comfort him or not, probably knowing he was part of the reason the boy was so sad. He did choose to comfort him. But Sasuke received one more gift in Konoha after the Third’s death.  
  
Sasuke figured it was someone else who pitied him in the village, maybe even Kakashi. But then he continued to receive them outside of Orochimaru’s hideouts, still on his birthday. And it didn’t matter which hideout they were in, the gift-giver seemed to always know where Sasuke was. Sasuke was pretty sure now that they were all from Itachi. He didn’t receive one this year.  
  
The one time his birthday was actually celebrated since the slaughter of his clan was the only one he spent in the company of Team 7. All three of them gave him gifts. Sasuke never gave them anything.   
  
Perhaps it was time to change that. Sasuke looked around when he got home the next day.   
  
Sasuke had inherited every cent of the Uchiha fortunes as the only heir, sold off the compound when he was eight, and horded all the pay he received while with Team 7. He took most of Orochimaru and Madara’s money as well. He was beyond personally wealthy. But he’d also plundered Orochimaru and Madara’s hideouts of various artifacts, from ruby Uchiha amulets and family banners Madara had taken as spoils, to numerous weapons from Orochimaru. He’d hid the loot in cashes with summoning scrolls around them. When he came back to Konoha and got his own house, he summoned the items.  
  
Sasuke had more than enough money to buy a gift for Kakashi, but he was drawn to his own collection of weapons. Really, he had no idea what Kakashi would like, but weapons were a practical gift for a shinobi. Sasuke’s eyes fell on a pair of kodachis.   
  
\-----  
  
They had a short, simple mission the next day; they were home by mid-afternoon. Sasuke motioned for Juugo to go on ahead toward their houses, Naruto followed Sakura away, and Kakashi was about to leave as well. Sasuke hesitated as the man walked off. He followed a few steps then stopped.  
  
“Kakashi-sensei.”  
  
Kakashi froze. Had Sasuke just called him ‘sensei?’ Kakashi turned. Sasuke actually looked . . . uncomfortable.  
  
“I remembered that tomorrow is your birthday. I was wondering if you had any plans.”  
  
“No, not really.” Well, he did: dinner with Izumo and probably a night of sex. Yet bringing Sasuke out of his shell was far more important than spending a little time with his boyfriend. It’s not like they didn’t do the same thing three days out of the week.  
  
“I wanted to invite you over for dinner.”  
  
“I’d like that.”  
  
“What time do you usually eat?”  
  
“Whenever I have the time. No mission tomorrow, Tsunade’s gift to me I’m sure. Seven?”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Sasuke felt like he was either going to collapse or be sick as he made his way back to the small house he bought when his probation was over. He’d bought Juugo and Karin small houses next to his as well. He caught up to Juugo and they walked silently back to Sasuke’s home. Karin magically appeared as soon as Sasuke opened his door.   
  
Juugo couldn’t cook. Period. Karin was decent, but Sasuke was the only one who could really cook. Whenever Sasuke was in Konoha, he usually cooked for all three of them; he felt responsible for them. Sasuke pulled out all the stops and cooked the best thing he could think of. The Sharingan was a godsend for things like this; he could just watch the best chefs and learn every technique. He used his friends as test subjects. They loved it. Then he told them not to come over tomorrow.  
  
The next day, Sasuke shopped for fresh ingredients and got a nice box in which to give the swords to Kakashi. His house was spotless anyway, so no cleaning required.  
  
Dinner was ready when Kakashi arrived. Kakashi couldn’t help thinking Sasuke’s house looked like an armory or a museum. There were weapons on every wall and a variety of ornate boxes which Kakashi felt sure help things of some importance. He was glad there was hardly a snake in sight. He thought it odd he’d never been here before.   
  
And the dinner was excellent. Kakashi commented as much.  
  
“I never really trusted Kabuto to cook. And before that, I had to cook for myself. My Sharingan is useful to learning how to cook.”  
  
“True, you were never much fun to teach because you picked everything up right away. Naruto takes so long it’s not longer fun.”  
  
“I could act as dense as him if it would amuse you.”  
  
The dry humor surprised him. Everything about Sasuke was surprising him recently: the unexplained anger, him calling him ‘sensei,’ remembering his birthday, inviting him over, cooking, his humor . . . What was going on? Maybe Sasuke was finally trying to relax into the village, using Kakashi as a step into Konoha in general.  
  
“Well, you could retire into the restaurant business if you wanted.”  
  
“I understand that’s even more stressful. Not exactly what I envision for retirement.”  
  
“What do you see as possible retirement?”  
  
“I don’t really. I’m sure I’ll be a shinobi until I get too old and slip up and die on a mission. Fighting is the only life I know.”  
  
“Me too. But I hope to retire and just relax for my last few years.”  
  
 _With Izumo,_ Sasuke thought bitterly.  
  
Once the conversation stopped, Kakashi looked around at the decorations. “Collect all these yourself?”  
  
“Some of them. Most of them I took from Orochimaru and Madara after I killed them. I have swords Suigetsu would kill me to get a hold of. I took everything of interest from both of them; who else would touch them? Most have no meaning to me though.”  
  
“Some do?”  
  
“That one,” Sasuke gestured to a prominent one in the living room, in perfect few from the small dining room. “That was Itachi’s ANBU kodachi. It’s the one he used that night. Madara had it.”  
  
Kakashi was once again surprised, this time at how calmly he spoke of his brother and of ‘that night.’   
  
“The one near it was my father’s. It was passed down from Madara’s son. And that one is Madara’s own sword, that one next to it was his younger brother’s. Over on the other wall are several old style kunai and shuriken; they were also Madara’s. There’s even a few that belonged to the First Hokage. Madara told me had to pry them out of his own flesh after their battle. Orochimaru had some interesting weapons with snake designs. Snakes were never my favorite animal, but you learn what your master has to teach. Useful.”  
  
“My sensei gave me a special kunai. It was also an anchor to his body-flicker technique. I kept it, of course.”  
  
“I still have the shuko and spiked bracers you gave me. They’ve come in handy, thank you.”  
  
“I wouldn’t think a shinobi of your skill would still have use of old fashion tools like those.”  
  
“For close fighting where stealth, including chakra suppression, is important, the old equipment is the best.”  
  
“I’m glad they’ve been useful to you.”  
  
They were finished eating by then. Sasuke gestured for Kakashi to join him in the living room. Once Kakashi sat, Sasuke pulled out the box and gave it to Kakashi. “I hope you’ll find this as useful.”  
  
Shocked again, Kakashi open it. A pair of kodachis.  
  
“They’re chakra blades, like my katana. Forged by the same swordsmith in fact. Orochimaru gave them to me along with the katana, but I never liked using them. They’re fine blades, but I like to use just the one long sword.”  
  
“Thank you. Seeing how well your katana responds to your Chidori, these should respond well to my Raikiri.”*  
  
“I think they make good decorations too.” Sasuke was obviously letting him know he wouldn’t be offended if he didn’t see Kakashi use them.  
  
“Truly, thank you, Sasuke. I’m sorry I didn’t give you anything,” Kakashi said, Sasuke’s birthday having been less than three months before.  
  
“I’m not offended. No one’s given me a gift since . . .” He didn’t want to mention the phantom gifts from his brother and didn’t want to say ‘Since my brother died.’ “You’re coming to see me and letting us get out while we were imprisoned in that apartment was gift enough. And bringing me . . . home.” Sasuke didn’t elaborate on that. Before Kakashi could ask to clarification, Sasuke deflected, “We have a mission tomorrow, correct?”  
  
“Yeah. I should probably get home. Thank you for everything, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke nodded graciously. “Ah.” Sasuke showed Kakashi out where he thanked him again.  
  
Sasuke didn’t look like it, but once his door shut, Sasuke’s controlled heartbeat went wild. This seemed like a step in the right direction.  
  
Izumo was waiting for Kakashi outside his home. “Hey, how was dinner with the Ice Prince?”  
  
Why did that comment irritate him so much? “Very nice. He’s a very good cook and he gave me a gift. I didn’t expect that.”  
  
Izumo’s face fell for a moment, but he recovered. “I’ve got a gift for you too.” He pulled Kakashi’s mask down for a kiss. Kakashi returned it, but pulled away after only a few seconds.   
  
“I’m already tired and I’ve got a mission tomorrow. You can give me that gift when I get back.” He gave him another quick kiss.  
  
Izumo was distressed, but he nodded and gave him a cheerful, ‘happy birthday’ and a promise to see him when he got back.  
  
Kakashi didn’t go to bed. Alone in his backyard, he experimented with his new blades. As Sasuke said and demonstrated, the blades absorbed and reacted perfectly to his chakra. He rarely used a sword anymore, but he’d used one in ANBU—one very like Itachi’s—and used his father’s Hakkô Chakra Tô before it shattered during the same mission where he lost his eye. It did feel good to be holding a blade again.   
  
Sasuke was a little disappointed that Kakashi wasn’t wearing his new blades the next day. The pair acted as though nothing had happened the night before, but Sasuke was less angry than he had been in several days.   
  
They were home again in two days. Sasuke was also disappointed that as soon as they got home, Kakashi was in Izumo’s apartment. Annoyed, he went home to cook for his dependent comrades.  
  
The next mission raised his spirits and he looked as happy as a man could without actually smiling. Kakashi had a different vest: a black one with fittings for a pair of kodachis, which were displayed on his back.   
  
“What’s with the swords, Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked.  
  
“They were a gift.” Kakashi didn’t say who from so as not to embarrass the Uchiha. “I couldn’t carry them in my old vest.”  
  
Sasuke nearly preened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I figure the proper name is ‘Chidori.’ Kakashi calls his ‘Raikiri’ because he reportedly cut a bolt of lightning like the samurai, Tachibana Dōsetsu, did. Dōsetsu renamed his sword ‘Chidori’ to ‘Raikiri’ after he did this (source, Wikipedia “Tachibana Dōsetsu”). Sasuke never cut a bolt of lightning, so he uses ‘Chidori,’ not having earned the right to call it ‘Raikiri.’ I don’t have them talk about this between them ‘cause I figure Kakashi brought it up while teaching it to Sasuke (not the Dōsetsu thing).


	3. Minato's Words of Wisdom

Sasuke felt a swell of pride every time he saw the swords on Kakashi’s back, especially when Kakashi used them. They became a fearsome pair with their Chidori and chakra blades. The other members of their team seemed superfluous.   
  
Sasuke and Kakashi started meeting for lunch or tea every so often. Izumo didn’t like it; Kakashi would sometimes blow him off saying he was spending time with Sasuke. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, Kakashi didn’t love Sasuke; they were just teammates. But Izumo didn’t like sharing. And Izumo glared at the blades. When Sasuke would spot that look on Izumo’s face, he’d actually smile if no one was looking.   
  
The Naruto and Sakura seemed to remain oblivious to both of Kakashi’s relationships. Juugo and Karin knew they were spending time together, but they never gossiped with the others—or anyone at all in fact.  
  
Tonight Kakashi came over to Sasuke’s house for a drink. He didn’t know what affect sake would have on Sasuke. He just hoped to everything holy or unholy that he wasn’t like Lee.  
  
Kakashi didn’t remember what Minato had said about the Uchiha until Sasuke already had three cups of sake: ‘Uchiha have no head for alcohol.’  
  
Sasuke’s movements became less precise, though still graceful. Kakashi thought it was about time to leave while he was only pleasantly buzzed and Sasuke hadn’t embarrassed himself yet.   
  
Too late.  
  
Before Kakashi could make to leave, Sasuke seemed to magically appear close in front of him and kissed him through the mask. Sasuke was pulling at the mask, but Kakashi pulled back—not as quickly as he would have liked—and grabbed Sasuke’s wrist.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? I want you.” Sasuke tried to continue his efforts to pry the mask away.  
  
Kakashi’s grip tightened and pushed Sasuke’s arm away a little. “We shouldn’t do this.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
It took a second to think of why this was not a good idea. “You’re my student.”  
  
“Former student.”  
  
“You’re still my subordinate. And I’m over ten years older than you.”  
  
“But I love you.”  
  
 _Where the fuck did that come from?!_ “You’re just drunk, Sasuke.”  
  
“I won’t dispute that I’m drunk, but I do love you.”  
  
“No, you don’t, Sasuke.” Kakashi tried to gently push the younger man away; not succeeding.  
  
“Don’t you realize you’re the reason I came back? When you said you understood how the Third felt about Orochimaru, that brought me back to my senses. If you had been there when Naruto and Sakura found me that first time, I wouldn’t have tried to kill all of you. I love you. I loved you even before I left.”  
  
Weakening, Kakashi asked, “Then why did you leave?”  
  
Sasuke sagged a little. “I was so furious at Naruto and myself. Orochimaru offered a shortcut to Itachi that you couldn’t give me. Everything seemed like child’s play, our missions rarely seemed real. I wasn’t growing in power like Naruto was. I was so disgusted with myself; even your words could barely touch me. I loved you though. I came back for you.”  
  
Sasuke’s hand was back on Kakashi’s covered cheek. He closed his eyes and pulled the mask down and kissed his sensei. Kakashi’s eye closed as well and he gave into the kiss. Sasuke tasted like sake and the kiss was a bit sloppy from the alcohol and Sasuke’s inexperience, but it felt so good. Sasuke then removed Kakashi’s headband.   
  
Sasuke knelt on the sofa, straddling Kakashi’s thighs, and pressed his clothed erection against Kakashi’s growing one. Kakashi groaned into Sasuke’s mouth. He was never this turned on by kissing Izumo. _Izumo._ Kakashi remembered Izumo.  
  
Kakashi pulled away again. “No, Sasuke.”  
  
“What now?” Sasuke said breathlessly, but not sounding annoyed.  
  
“I . . .” Kakashi never told anyone about Izumo, not out of shame, but just because he didn’t talk about anything personal to anyone.  
  
“It’s Izumo, isn’t it?”  
  
Kakashi pulled further back. “How did you know?”  
  
Sasuke shrugged, unwilling to admit he’d been following Kakashi. “Who do you care about more?” Sasuke leaned further and further in as he spoke. “You’ve always cared more about me. You think about me more. You love me more.” Kakashi couldn’t deny it.  
  
Sasuke kissed him again. Kakashi was a little stiff, but he let Sasuke kiss him. _This is a bad idea,_ Kakashi told himself, but Sasuke was right. Even though he never approached him, Kakashi had been concerned for the Uchiha orphan. Then he was concerned for the overly serious child, consumed with revenge. He had loved Sasuke, but not like this. But now with his gorgeous face so close to his and his beautiful body pressed against him, Kakashi wanted him. He never wanted anything so badly in life. But he waited to see how far Sasuke wanted to go; he wouldn’t even suggest going further than Sasuke wanted, more afraid to give him ideas than going over boundaries.   
  
Sasuke didn’t need to be given ideas. His hand moved down Kakashi’s cloth-covered neck and under his casual shirt. Kakashi helped him open it, leaving his chest covered by the same thin material that normally covered his lower face.   
  
Sasuke leaned back and saw Kakashi’s face for the first time. His eyes let Kakashi know what he thought, _Beautiful._   
  
“How the hell do get this thing on or off?” Sasuke asked.   
  
Kakashi peeled the tight shirt off leaving his chest, throat, and face exposed to Sasuke’s devouring eyes. Sasuke easily, despite the alcohol, untied his thin rope belt and shucked his own open-front shirt. Kakashi’s eyes raked his abdomen. He’d seen it before, but never when offered up like this.  
  
Kakashi pulled Sasuke to him as Sasuke’s body was still arched as he dropped the shirt behind him. Sasuke gasped as Kakashi sucked at his left nipple and moaned as Kakashi ran his teeth over it.  
  
Sasuke stood, pulling Kakashi with him. The absence of his belt allowed almost all the rest of his clothes fall off. A little off balance, Kakashi was the one who led Sasuke to the bedroom, the modest amount of alcohol taking away any sense he had left.   
  
Kakashi had never seen this room before. It was remarkable only because of its stark plainness. Unlike the rest of the house, there were no weapons on the walls; there was only one small and one large Uchiha tapestry and the draperied windows. He only got a glimpse before Sasuke helped finish undressing himself and Kakashi.   
  
Sasuke pushed Kakashi down on the bed and stroked Kakashi hard cock while his lips were fastened to Kakashi’s neck. He reached over for the massage oil he kept there for when he allowed Karin to give him chaste massages—though Karin’s aims weren’t so chaste.  
  
Their free hands explored soft bare skin. Sasuke’s hand left Kakashi’s erection and soon returned, his fingers covered in oil and teasing Kakashi’s entrance. A thrill of excitement and fear shot through Kakashi; he wanted this, but he also knew they shouldn’t do this. He couldn’t get involved with Sasuke, not with his student.   
  
His thoughts were cut off by the finger being inserted inside him. Izumo and he had fucked each other many times so it didn’t hurt at all. Feeling no resistance, Sasuke added a second finger to stretch him; Sasuke may be a virgin, but he wasn’t an idiot. Kakashi was able to completely relax around those fingers and he moaned hungrily, the sound vibrating against Sasuke’s lips.   
  
Kakashi hadn’t thought Sasuke would be this bold. The inexperience he’d shown in his kiss let Kakashi know Sasuke was a virgin and he never expected a virgin to take over so naturally and top someone much older with more experience. He found he was very turned on by Sasuke’s confidence, control, and aggression.   
  
A quick thrust into his own oiled hand and Sasuke was easing into his sensei. He curled up, tucking his chin against his chest as he moved. Kakashi couldn’t breathe, not so much from the pain of being stretched, but just from the realization how much thicker and longer Sasuke was compared to Izumo.  
  
Sasuke had also stopped breathing at the new sensation of being buried inside someone else. Neither were able to breathe again until Sasuke was completely inside Kakashi.   
  
“Damn,” Sasuke sighed. They both panted and did not move.   
  
Ready, Kakashi put a hand to Sasuke’s head and stroked his scalp through his sable hair. Sasuke turned his head, eager for that touch and rubbed his face into Kakashi’s hand. Soon he began to pull out.  
  
It wasn’t long before Sasuke built up speed and Kakashi was moaning under him. Kakashi grabbed that muscular torso trying to find some purchase, but the rocking of their bodies and pleasure-borne weakness turned the grasping to a gentle racking of his fingertips against Sasuke’s chest.  
  
Kakashi purposely tightened around Sasuke pulling another curse from Sasuke. Sasuke was nearing his climax and he was too lost in his own pleasure to consider Kakashi’s. Kakashi reached for his own erection and pulled himself to release. His body spasming around Sasuke, brought Sasuke off. Sasuke buried himself deeply inside his sensei, his hips jerking as each rope of semen shot from him.   
  
Sasuke collapsed on top of Kakashi who petted and stroked his hair. Sasuke fell asleep against his chest, too worn out after his first fuck and the alcohol in his system.  
  
Regret filled Kakashi like a chaser to the pleasure. Their lives were about to get far too complicated.   
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi woke up first. Sasuke had rolled off and now lay with his back to Kakashi. Fear and regret caught up with him. Sasuke was going to be pissed, he was sure. Sasuke had been drunk and Kakashi had been just at the cusp of drunk. Sasuke didn’t know what he was doing. _Oh, fuck,_ Kakashi thought. At least Sasuke had fucked him; at least Sasuke wouldn’t feel taken advantage off. Much.  
  
He thought it would be best to be gone when Sasuke woke up. He felt like a cad leaving someone’s bed like this and he was scared to death of meeting Sasuke later.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke woke up more content than he had in his life. He was content to snuggle his pillow until he remembered there was something else in his bed to snuggle against. He turned and froze. His bed was empty beside him. The sheets were rumbled, but there was no one there. He felt the sheets, they were cold.   
  
He got up, pulled on some loose pajama pants, and looked around his house. Empty. The Sharingan nearly glowing in his eyes, he stood in a doorway leaning on a hand. That hand balled into a fist and took a chuck out of the wood.


	4. Coming to Terms

Two days, no missions, no meeting between the two. Kakashi spent as much time as possible with Izumo or just out of his house, afraid Sasuke might be waiting for him there. But he didn’t have sex with Izumo, even while he spent the night with him.   
  
They sat in a restaurant the third day.   
  
“Okay, that’s it,” Izumo pronounced.   
  
“What?”  
  
“You’ve barely said a word for two days. What’s going on?” Kakashi gave him a non-committal shrug. “It’s Sasuke, isn’t it?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, it’s always Sasuke, isn’t it? As long as I’ve known you, you’ve been concerned about him. Everyone knows he was your favorite student. What’s he gotten himself into now?”  
  
Kakashi was glad of the mask since it hid the expression he made when Izumo said that last sentence. Kakashi considered for a moment. “I’ve been thinking, maybe it would be best if he became the captain of his own team.”  
  
“What brought that on? From what I’ve heard you two are a perfect pair in the field.”  
  
“But it’s a little much to always have us together. And we have Juugo constantly as an extra member of the team, and Karin and Sai jumping in if their skills are needed. Maybe Sasuke should take Juugo and Karin, find someone else for their team, and make his own team. I would take Sai and keep Naruto and Sakura. We’ll be two complete teams then.”  
  
“It seems sudden though; he’s just come home.”  
  
“He’s more than capable. He led those two and a very unruly Kiri-nin. And his skills are second to none. The Hokage saw no reason to beat about the bush and already made him a Jounin.”  
  
“His skills are not in doubt. He’s skilled enough to become Hokage if it weren’t for his personality.”  
  
“As for that, Juugo and Karin are used to his personality even more than Naruto, Sakura, and I. It might be best for us to separate.”  
  
“What will Naruto and Sakura feel about this?”  
  
“They probably won’t like it, but it’s not like him being with us is getting him any closer to them.”  
  
“The Hokage will probably agree with you; though it might be a bit soon.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Will you stop worrying about it? I’ll get jealous if you think of nothing but him.”  
  
Izumo couldn’t see the uncomfortable expression on Kakashi’s face.  
  
\-----  
  
He had to see him sometime. Kakashi wondered if it would be better during a mission or before?  
  
Sasuke took that decision away from him.  
  
Sasuke appeared at Kakashi’s door within minutes of his return home.   
  
“You’ve been avoiding me.”  
  
Kakashi stepped aside for Sasuke to come in. Sasuke plopped into an armchair.   
  
“It shouldn’t have happened; I’m sorry,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Sorry that we did it or sorry of the fact that ‘we shouldn’t have done it?’”  
  
“Both,” he admitted.   
  
Sasuke recognized Kakashi’s posture. He may not be able to see his face, but he knew the contours of that mask well enough to know the expressions underneath.  
  
“I wasn’t that drunk, so don’t think I didn’t know what I was doing.”  
  
“Even so.”  
  
“I love you.” He paused. “I said I had no idea of retirement, but I think I’d like to retire a bit early, not for many years yet though, and spend the rest of my life with you.”  
  
“Sasuke—”  
  
“Don’t give me the line about me being too young. I don’t care.”  
  
“You might in ten, twenty, years.”  
  
“As if either of us will live that long. I don’t know which one of us is the worst pessimist.”  
  
“You’re dream was to restore your clan. Marry Karin or Sakura.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t appreciate anyone dictating who I should marry.” He remembered his thirteen year old brother brisling at the same thing. “And for your information, I’d choose Karin; her Kekkei Genkai’s more valuable.”  
  
“Well, that’s that coldest thing I think I’ve ever heard.”  
  
“I don’t love them.”  
  
Kakashi sat down as well. “I do love you, Sasuke.”  
  
“Then what’s the problem? You’re not married to Izumo.”  
  
“But we are dating.”  
  
Sasuke came over to him. Kakashi was caught between wanting to stay there and wanting to flee. His indecision led to Sasuke straddling his hips and kissing him, the mask being pulled down before Kakashi could register it. Just the boy’s presence felt good, never mind the kiss and the feel of his body where it touched his. But he couldn’t forget who this was.  
  
He shook his head to dislodge Sasuke’s lips. “This is so wrong, Sasuke. Especially since I’m the reason you left.”  
  
“You do have an ego, don’t you? There are a dozen, a thousand, people to blame for my leaving and you’re not one of them.”  
  
“If I had been a better teacher to you, you wouldn’t have left. I failed all of you. After you left, Tsunade took over Sakura’s education and she allowed Jiraiya to take Naruto with him. She took them away; I lost all three of you. I was never given another team. She and I know it was my fault. I failed you once; I don’t deserve you.”  
  
Sasuke stood. “You have no conception what I’ve done, sensei.” The word was an excellent way to focus the man’s attention. Sasuke threw himself back into his armchair. The way he sat with his legs spread and his arms up hooked over the back of the wide chair should have been like an open sexual invitation, but Sasuke made it look regal and imperious, but still oddly relaxed.  
  
“Kakashi, I . . .” But he tailed off looking around the room. Paranoia was healthy in a shinobi and it had finally reared its head. Kakashi could see the red eyes scanning.  
  
“I keep my house well protected from eavesdroppers,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Truthfully, I don’t think anything I’d say would reverse the pardon, however . . .”  
  
“Having even an ANBU hear things like that may make it harder for people to trust you,” Kakashi finished.   
  
“Neither of us are angels, sensei. I can’t say you didn’t fail us, but I can’t accuse you of that either. They gave you two students with deep emotional problems. And Sakura. I don’t think any one person could have handled both Naruto and I.  
  
“As for leaving that night, that is my own problem, not yours. You really did reach me that night, just not as deeply as we both might have hoped. The Sound really didn’t give me much choice in the end. At least going voluntarily the way I did give me a bit more . . . authority and prestige among those four and among everyone else connected to Orochimaru. I was seen as brave and quite evil myself for voluntarily walking into the snake’s coils.   
  
“I don’t think many were that surprised when I killed him. I think there was even a pool in some of the hideouts as too how soon that would happen. I didn’t strain like a puppy on leash; I ignored and even ordered him around. I think only Orochimaru, and maybe Kabuto, deluded themselves that I would actually keep to our . . . arrangement.   
  
“My leaving was my fault. There’s only those two left and myself who are to blame.”  
  
“Which two?”  
  
Sasuke had been very vague on this subject with his old team and the Hokage, though he’d been candid with Hebi/Taka about Itachi. Considering the Third had tried to make peace with his father and had agreed to Itachi’s plan of letting him live, he tried to save the old man’s honor to them, placing the blame on Danzo. Madara had only said the leaders of the village so Kakashi couldn’t be sure who all was involved in the Uchiha massacre—though there could be no doubt the Third signed off on it— and Sasuke had not pointed the finger at the elders Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Even though Sasuke wanted and trusted Kakashi, he didn’t feel this was the time to reveal any details about that night. He didn’t know about Madara’s revelation.  
  
“Doesn’t matter. What matters is that it wasn’t your fault I left. If you want to get to the root of it, it was Madara’s fault and I slit the bastard’s throat; he trusted me far too much. Well, he really did have his claws in me until I saw you again.”  
  
“You slit Madara’s throat?”  
  
“I really didn’t tell you anything.”  
  
*****  
  
After you compared me to Orochimaru and prepared to kill me with your Chidori, Madara appeared. I told him we needed to talk and I told him to bring Karin with us. He reluctantly agreed. Once we were back in his base, I told to him heal Karin. He balked at first and asked what her value was.   
  
“She’s a medical-nin and her sensor ability is invaluable. Once you’ve done that, I want Itachi’s eyes.”  
  
“I knew you’d warm to the idea eventually. You’ve been much too quick to bring out Susano’o. I could tell your vision’s getting blurry . . . Good timing, huh?”  
  
“I want them transplanted ASAP.”  
  
“Still this is kind of sudden . . . What changed your mind?”  
  
“I want to destroy Naruto and my old team with my full powers. That’s the only way to reject everything they stand for! Nothing more, nothing less.”  
  
That answer pleased him.  
  
“And retrieve the other two. I want them to serve their original purpose and stop anyone from interfering.”  
  
“You’re awfully demanding, Itachi-kun.” He froze when he said that. I turned to him, barely able to school my expression. “Forgive me, Sasuke-kun. You and your brother are more alike than you know.”  
  
No matter how he tried, he could not hide what one of those similarities were. His voice was tinged with derision. He loved us no more than the rest of our clan. We were tools; demanding tools apparently. I was acting as crazed as I had been before I heard your words. Crazed with hatred, revenge, and the ecstasy of killing the one I most blamed for what happened to my brother. I seemed too crazed to see that in his eyes. He did as I ordered.  
  
He left Juugo and Suigetsu with me as he prepared to transplant Itachi’s eyes.   
  
“I need you two to guard me. I’m taking Itachi’s eyes. I don’t know how long I’ll be out of commission and I need you to defend me if necessary.”  
  
“Where’s Karin?” Juugo asked.  
  
“She’s here. She was injured. Do not even go near her right now.”  
  
“Will she be alright?” I assured them that she would be alright, though I only had Madara’s word on that.   
  
The procedure left me blind for a week. Juugo and Suigetsu never left me; they were loyal enough to even defy Madara on that. They were there when Madara came to remove the bandages. I gave them a hand signal that no one else knew about. It told them to prepare for battle. Madara didn’t suspect a thing. He took the bandages off and I looked around, checking my vision, then activated my Sharingan, then the Mangekyô, making sure everything worked as they should. Then I got up and without any hesitation slit Madara’s throat with a kunai Suigetsu had given me earlier. Madara trusted me far too much; thought me too crazed with my own revenge.   
  
Juugo and Suigetsu, I have to commend them, they didn’t flinch, they just let themselves be swept up in my wake and we went down the hall where Karin was. They naturally stood at the door as guards as I went in. She was afraid of me of course; you remember how I was. I was prepared to kill her. She pulled back, but I dropped to my knees.  
  
I said to her, “Forgive me. I was half out of my mind. You know how much I needed revenge, how much I craved to kill Danzo. Forgive me.”  
  
Having me down on my knees in front of her begging for forgiveness melted her and she forgave me. So I stood, grabbed her, and ran out. We came across Kisame and Zetzu separately and defeated them. My new Mangekyô helped, but of course killing Kisame is the reason Suigetsu agreed to join up with me, so he was . . . enthused.   
  
Karin mentioned she felt something very strange below us. Curiosity led us down to the underground levels. We met several underlings, but they were nothing to us. You remember Zetsu, the Venus flytrap looking guy? Underground we found thousands of . . . dolls or . . . something. All look like him, sans the vegetation. They were not awake so we made quick work of them.  
  
Then we fled. After making sure they were safely hidden, I went back and plundered the base, making short work of any who opposed me. I hid all of my loot in a hole, hid it carefully with a summoning scroll. I did the same thing before I recruited the others in Orochimaru’s hideout. That’s how I got all those swords and artifacts into Konoha, I summoned them.  
  
I explained everything to them. Well, not everything. Not about how I felt about you. I told them I planned to return to Konoha. Juugo and Karin decided to join me. Suigetsu decided to go home with his new sword.  
  
********  
  
“My one thought during that week of blindness was to get home, to you. I needed to find out what you really felt for me. I was too afraid to talk to you about it. I decided that it would be best to become friends first and see if it might be possible to go further. I didn’t mean to tell you like that; I didn’t intend for any of that to happen. But I did know what I was doing. I’m sorry I practically forced you.”  
  
“No, you didn’t. I enjoyed it, but . . .”  
  
“You felt guilty. I apologize for that also. I love you, Kakashi. You know my mind; the rest is up to you now.”  
  
Kakashi doubted he ‘knew Sasuke’s mind.’ “Give me more time to think about this.”  
  
“It’s the least I can do.” Sasuke stood. “I have nothing against Izumo, by the way. And stop avoiding me.” Sasuke left.  
  
Kakashi did feel rather honored and a little absolved by Sasuke’s words. Honored that his words had actually reached him even back then and nearly a year ago to cause him to come home, and absolved of his guilt for losing him and the rest of Team 7. But . . . Kakashi’s thoughts were drawn to the night Sasuke returned to Konoha.  
  
Kakashi had been summoned when Sasuke appeared outside the village gates nearly a year ago. Sasuke refused to come any closer than a half mile from the gates of Konoha, his two companions flanking him. He asked that Naruto not be summoned, but said he wanted to talk to the Hokage or to Kakashi, no one else. One shinobi who was sent out to him before Kakashi could get there was driven back just by Sasuke’s murderous aura. It had been so intense that the man collapsed twice vomiting. Sasuke could have crippled him, freezing him with terror as Orochimaru had done to he and Sakura during the Chunin exams, but he didn’t want the man anywhere near him or staring at him in abject terror.  
  
A small group of Jounin and a group of ANBU had gathered around the gates. Kakashi was warned about Sasuke’s aura, but he didn’t feel anything as he walked out to meet Sasuke and his companions. But he was facing a Mangekyô. Kakashi was terrified, a sensation he wasn’t used to. The last time he saw him, Sasuke had been a bloodthirsty demon with no regard for his team, new or old, ready to kill them all, condemning Konoha. Now he was here. Kakashi averted his eyes, looking at his hip, refusing to meet those eyes.  
  
“Kakashi. What terms will I be offered if I surrender?”  
  
“What?” He nearly did look up into those eyes out of shock.  
  
“What will happen to me and my companions if I surrender?”  
  
“I’ll have to speak with the Hokage.”  
  
“She should know, I killed Uchiha Madara.”  
  
“You killed him?”  
  
“I’m not here to destroy Konoha. I want to come home.”  
  
Kakashi felt like he’d lost all balance. Kakashi nodded and had to resist the urge to run away, eager to speak with the Hokage and scared to show his back to his favorite student.   
  
Sasuke was sitting against a tree when he returned in his habitual way with a knee raised and his sword leaning in his arm. Juugo and Karin stood on either side of him. Sasuke didn’t look up, his eyes fixed on the ground between he and Kakashi, trying to put the older man at ease.  
  
“The Hokage will speak with you, but she will not allow you in the village without a blindfold.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t respond for a moment. “A blindfold will not stop me from defending myself or my companions.”  
  
“She just wants to be sure no one will fall under your genjutsu.”  
  
“Sensible.” Sasuke stood and turned his back to Kakashi. He put the blindfold on him and tied it securely. He then escorted the trio to the Hokage. Sasuke did not move like a blind man; his back was straight, he always faced the correct direction, his steps were sure, never tripping or missing a step once. Kakashi suspected the Sharingan was working through the cloth. Of course everyone who saw him was struck with almost religious fear. To some he was the last Uchiha, some a traitor, others heard or saw what happened at the Kage Conference or what he did to Danzo, and believed him a demon. Even ANBU shuddered at his presence. And Kakashi had to admit whenever he looked at the seventeen year old that night, a shudder ran down his spine.  
  
Sasuke never took the blindfold off. Kakashi stood by during the negotiation charged with killing Sasuke if the Hokage demanded it. She trusted him to do it, but at the moment he didn’t trust himself to be able to do it. He really wanted to believe Sasuke, believe his beloved student was coming home. Others, however, believed this was a ruse to get close to the Hokage.   
  
Every Jounin was on the village walls in case this was part of a larger strike and every ANBU was either in the Hokage’s office or somewhere on the building. Well, not every ANBU. Four ANBU and two Jounin had taken Naruto to a safe location, not telling them why he was being secreted out of the village.  
  
By dawn, Sasuke not being offered a seat once the entire time, the Hokage and Sasuke agreed on terms. But it was far from a done deal. Sasuke agreed to house arrest for some time until his case could be debated by the Hokage and the elders. Kakashi knew Sasuke could leave whenever he wanted; he just remained as a sign of good will. Even though Sasuke and his companions were sitting in a starkly furnished apartment that would have been shabby and rat infested no doubt if the entire village hadn’t just been rebuilt after Pein’s attack, the Jounin and ANBU did not relax, still fearing an attack, fearing Sasuke was just bidding his time before his allies struck.   
  
Despite the persisting fears and after four days of ‘discussion,’ the Hokage had her answer. For destroying Akatsuki and killing Danzo and Orochimaru—not to mention wrongly being credited for Itachi’s murder—Sasuke was forgiven, but put on probation. Kakashi was overjoyed. But he hid it from Sasuke, didn’t want him to know just how much he always cared about him, fearing the young man would take offense. In fact, he hid it from everyone; he took it with the same bored disinterest he took just about every piece of news. Perhaps he should have told him. Or it might have been better to have this distance between his return and the other night.  
  
He did visit his former student as much as he could. The shudder was still there when he saw Sasuke, but it wasn’t a fearful shudder, it was excitement. He couldn’t believe he was home. Home and not in prison, being tortured, or executed. Kakashi had never shared those fears with Naruto and Sakura, betting on Tsunade’s consideration for Naruto and her own apprentice to be lenient on Sasuke; at least offer him a quick and painless death if no other mercy.   
  
Kakashi found himself playing tour guide to the newly rebuilt parts of the village; a good deal of the village still in the process of rebuilding. He confessed himself disappointed that he had not been able to elicit one smile or even a smirk from his dour, raven haired companion. At least the other two brightened at seeing the village. But he knew that Sasuke appreciated his presence and his being able to let them out of their cramped apartment.   
  
Sakura was allowed to see Sasuke after one week. Kakashi pitied the girl for the restraint she had to put on herself because of the presence of himself, Juugo, and, especially, Karin. She left happy, but a little disappointed; Sasuke was still emotionless. Naruto was finally allowed back and to know Sasuke was home one month into Sasuke’s two month probation. The boy also felt restrained by the audience.   
  
At first all he could say was his former teammate’s name, clearly uncomfortable by the circumstance. _Better in this situation than in the cells,_ Kakashi thought.  
  
Wanting to get away from these three onlookers, Naruto asked, “Want to go for a walk?”  
  
“Sasuke’s not really allowed out of this apartment,” Kakashi said as gently as he could.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
With a sigh, Sasuke asked Juugo and Karin to give them some time alone. Kakashi wasn’t allowed to leave the two alone together, so Sasuke didn’t even glance at him.  
  
“What brought you back?”  
  
“I had an epiphany.”  
  
Naruto looked confused.   
  
“A revelation, Naruto,” Kakashi supplied.  
  
“What was it?” Sasuke just stared at the blond. “I’m so happy you’re back.”  
  
“You chased after me for so long, I should hope so. Now that I have returned to Konoha, what do you want?”  
  
That question struck the blond dumb. Kakashi thought the question was cruel; he knew Naruto hadn’t thought it through, never realized that Sasuke’s return would likely end in imprisonment or death. To ask him what he expected now was rubbing his nose in his ignorance.   
  
“We can be a team again,” Naruto offered weakly. “Be friends again.”  
  
“Do you trust me, Naruto?”  
  
Another slap. Kakashi knew this wouldn’t be the happy reunion Naruto had hoped for.   
  
“You’re hesitating,” Sasuke accused. “Will we be on the same team again Kakashi?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well then, you get your wish, Naruto. At least that one. As for friendship . . . I think it’s easier to build one than rebuild one, don’t you think, Naruto?”  
  
“Do you really not consider me a friend?”  
  
“As I said four years ago, we were friends, I admit. But I’m not the same person I was four years ago. You’ve changed too, though not by much. Quite frankly, Naruto, I’m too tired now to attempt to make friends.”  
  
At least Sasuke had said something, more than he had to anyone but the Hokage, but Naruto nodded and left dejectedly. Kakashi’s heart bled for both of them.   
  
In retrospect, there was a sign of Sasuke’s feelings toward him: Sasuke had blocked both Naruto and Sakura—practically drove them away—but he did no such thing to Kakashi. He didn’t speak to him, but he didn’t make any attempt to push the man away.   
  
And that epiphany. Kakashi smiled alone now in his home, Sasuke’s scent lingering in the air. A normal person wouldn’t be able to smell it, but a shinobi with a nose as good as an Inuzuka could smell him. Or maybe he was imaging it. But Kakashi smiled thinking Sasuke had come home for him, saw sense because of him. _Sasuke loves you, you idiot! How many people would kill for that?!_ Kakashi irresistibly thought of Itachi. He shook the depressing young man from his thoughts.  
  
Now, to the subject of Sasuke versus Izumo.  
  
Which one did he love more? Who did he want to come home to? Which did he want to spend his life with? The problem was Sasuke was showing new sides of himself; he didn’t know him well enough to make that decision. He didn’t want to hurt Izumo, but had he ever really considered him as a long term lover? Not really, but he never expected to break up with him because someone else came between them; he just expected them to grow apart after a year or two or three. He should just blow them both off. And be alone again.   
  
Something occurred to him. Sasuke had been in a piss poor mood in the days leading up to his birthday and he didn’t cheer up until after that night. He also knew about Izumo. Could it be Sasuke knew and he was jealous?   
  
This situation was finally starting to stroke his ego. Sasuke _had_ been jealous! He all but had two attractive men fighting over him. Well, he would give this a little more time; see what Sasuke was really like once he dropped the cool aloof persona.


	5. Traitor

Taking a page from his student’s playbook—and unknowingly from Sasuke’s—Kakashi decided a day of stalking was in order. Every few days Sasuke took his two teammates out for a shopping trip. A good time to stalk.  
  
Kakashi had never done this before, seen what Sasuke’s life was like, and quickly berated himself for that. Sasuke looked unperturbed when a chuinin blocked his path. In fact, he seemed used to this.   
  
“Carrying a weapon so opening in the middle of the village?”  
  
“It’s not like I’m the only one.” Sasuke seemed to vanish. He reappeared behind the chunin with his sword drawn. He opened the chunin’s weapons’ pouch and extricated a kunai all with his sword. He let the kunai drop and resheathed his sword and continued on. The chunin ran back into his path.  
  
“You’re a traitor. You have no right to waltz through this village like a prince.”  
  
“The Hokage pardoned us, that should be enough for you, don’t you think?”  
  
“I don’t trust any Uchiha with those eyes.”  
  
“My Sharingan isn’t activated.”  
  
“How do we know you didn’t use those eyes of the Hokage?”  
  
“You think the Hokage could fall prey to a genjutsu? Anyway, I was blindfolded and surrounded by ANBU.”  
  
 _Why the hell was Sasuke saying anything to this man? Especially something like that?_ Kakashi wondered. Then again if Sasuke just walked off, that would just spur this into a physical confrontation no matter what. At least Sasuke was trying to be reasonable.   
  
“I still don’t trust you, Uchiha.”  
  
“You don’t have to. If you will excuse us?”  
  
Sasuke walked around the chunin with Juugo and Karin flanking him. The chunhin struck out; not at Sasuke, but at Karin. Sasuke caught the man’s wrist before it could land on Karin’s face.  
  
“You don’t really want to be doing that.” Sasuke let the man go and led the others a few yards away.  
  
Humiliated, the chunin turned and threw half a dozen kunai at Sasuke’s back. Sasuke drew his sword and batted or blocked all six up into the air then impaling each through the finger hole on their way down and flung them back into the dirt at the man’s feet. Sasuke sheathed his sword with a flourish and walked away.  
  
As he turned, Sasuke caught Juugo’s eye and said, “Settle down, Juugo,” and Juugo’s bubbling killing urge subdued. They walked away.  
  
Most people probably saw Sasuke as having no emotion on his face at all, but Kakashi could see tightness at the corners of his eyes and the angry tension in his shoulders.  
  
Karin was not at the top of her game, probably trusting Sasuke’s quickness and attention. Kakashi slipped into the same store and was sure that Karin would have acknowledged his presence, but she let herself be distracted as they shopped. Karin was not going out on many missions since she refused to go out with anyone but Sasuke, so she was pretty much dependant on Sasuke financially and he didn’t seem to mind, especially with his level of wealth.   
  
It seemed like such a mundane task for elite shinobi, but they weren’t the only ones. There were four other Jounin, a hand full of chunin, and several non-shinobi shopping along side them. Sasuke and Juugo actually shopped for essentials while Karin stood by the perfume counter, testing every one the store had. She came over to Sasuke with an arm full of bottles, leaning into him in a girlish, but seductive, way.   
  
A Jounin this time, stood by, looked Karin up and down and—in her and Sasuke’s hearing—whispered, “Slut.”  
  
“You think it wise to insult one of my friends, within my hearing?” Sasuke asked without looking at the man.   
  
The man walked away. With no one in earshot, Sasuke offered Karin the basket he was carrying so she could deposit her perfumes, then said, “You could cover up a bit more.”  
  
“I’ve always dressed like this.”  
  
“But you weren’t walking around in a village.”  
  
“Why do you care, he insulted me?”  
  
“Because I have to be seen with you. Just cover up a bit.” Karin was getting angrier. “You’re a beautiful woman; you don’t have to dress like that.” That appeased her.  
  
Kakashi would have been jealous if it wasn’t for the lack of emotion in Sasuke’s voice.  
  
When they were paying, the amount didn’t come to what Karin thought it would and she quickly did the math in her head. “That can’t be right.”  
  
“Traitor tax, right?”* Sasuke said, once again emotionless and unconcerned. He didn’t argue, just gave up the money.  
  
Kakashi hid as they walked out. Kakashi felt unbearably bad for him. He didn’t realize what Sasuke was going through every day he left his house. Kakashi continued following them.  
  
Sasuke had stopped. The chunin had reinforcements. Sasuke hadn’t reacted, his arm still supporting a bag of produce, but his sword arm was free. At the sight of the first weapon, and not seeing Sasuke moving, Kakashi jumped in front of him with two kunai in hand.   
  
“I’m sure the Hokage will be interested in why there’s a group of shinobi starting fights in the village streets.”  
  
The chunin backed off.  
  
Kakashi straightened and put his weapons away. “I’m sorry about that, Sasuke.”  
  
“They aren’t your responsibility.”  
  
“Still. Let me escort you home just in case they decide to try again.”  
  
Sasuke just hummed a response, but Kakashi understood it as assent.   
  
When they got to Sasuke’s door, Sasuke asked, “You want to join us for dinner?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Kakashi had never made an attempt at getting to know Karin or Juugo, but he was pleasantly surprised at how good natured they really were. Suigetsu had brought out the worst in Karin; with him gone, she was quite personable. And once Juugo got talking, he was pleasant company. Sasuke and Kakashi just had coffee while Karin and Juugo had deserts. Kakashi was surprised to have actually enjoyed himself. Juugo and Karin left when they were finished.  
  
“You want more coffee? Or something stronger?”  
  
“Sure. I could go for some sake.”  
  
Sasuke brought out a bottle of sake, but only one cup. He had another coffee.  
  
“You’re not much of a drinker; why do you keep it on hand?”  
  
“You never know. Like now.”  
  
Kakashi sat back contentedly. “You _are_ an excellent cook, Sasuke,” Kakashi said.  
  
Sasuke was completely stoic again. He’d almost smiled during dinner, but it seemed his walls were back. Was he shutting Kakashi out because of their in-limbo-relationship? Or was the good humor the mask? Sasuke was slouching in his chair with his shoulders hunched, almost protectively.  
  
“I was following you today,” Kakashi admitted.   
  
“I figured that when you showed up.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Doesn’t bother me.”  
  
“But all that did bother you, didn’t it?” Sasuke didn’t move. Kakashi began to realize why he didn’t attack anyone, why he tried to reason with the chunin: he wanted to eventually be accepted here. Sasuke was trying, but the village couldn’t forgive him. Not yet at least.  
  
Kakashi got up and grabbed the tops of Sasuke’s shoulders reassuringly from behind. “I’m sorry, Sasuke, I didn’t know about that. I’m sure the others don’t either.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. I know it will take time. I’m used to not being social. I never was when I lived here before.”  
  
“But people never treated you like that then.”  
  
“No. They all looked at me with pity. Some feared me. They all just avoided me, except for the girls my age who didn’t know any better. They didn’t understand what an Uchiha was and I was surprised that many, including Sakura, didn’t know I was an orphan. As isolated as I made myself, I was lonely. I never had friends until I was assigned to your team.”  
  
 _Ah, fuck it_ , Kakashi thought. He crouched in front of Sasuke and pulled him to him. Sasuke’s face rubbed into his chest and he sobbed.   
  
Kakashi’s heart bled for him. This was it; he loved Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke up and went to the couch, a much comfortable place for both of them.   
  
When Sasuke calmed down, Kakashi said, “I’m sorry, Sasuke.”  
  
“For what?” he asked, his voice muffled with half his face pressed into the Jouinin’s chest.  
  
“I was one of those who pitied you and avoided you. I knew your brother. Not well, but I knew him. I knew another Uchiha as well. I shouldn’t have avoided you.”  
  
“Was the other Uchiha the one you got your Sharingan from?”  
  
“Yeah. He was my teammate. Obito.”  
  
“I know you probably don’t want to, but I’d like to hear the story.”  
  
“I’ve never told anyone about it, except Sensei; he did the report to the Hokage. Did you know about my father?”  
  
“I heard something, but I was very young at the time.”  
  
“The story of how I got this eye really starts with my father . . .”  
  
Sasuke didn’t move much for two hours while Kakashi detailed his father’s abandoned mission, his suicide, his relationship with Obito and Rin—which was a strange mirror image of Team 7—and their last mission together.  
  
“Rin died two years later during a mission. I failed Obito again: I wasn’t able to keep her safe.”  
  
“Hmmm,” was Sasuke’s only reaction for a nearly two minutes. “I don’t think you failed anyone. I’m glad you don’t resent your father anymore. But I have to admit, I became like you were after our failed attempt to capture the Hachibi. You saw how I was willing to kill Karin. But you broke me out of that. Maybe it’s Obito, still helping.”  
  
“I like that thought.”  
  
Sasuke was silent for a long time; so long Kakashi thought he fell asleep.   
  
“When you asked me to give up on revenge and I laughed and demanded my clan back and my brother, you didn’t look shocked. You knew then. When did you know?”  
  
“I swear to you, Sasuke, on the souls of my parents, my sensei, Rin, and Obitio, I didn’t know until that day you killed Danzo.”  
  
“How then?”  
  
“Madara told us. I think he just wanted to rub our noses in the fact he had you and what you were becoming. I think he also wanted to shake our faith in the village. I’m haunted by the thought of what Minato-sensei would have done in the Third’s place. I’d like to think he could have come to an accord with your clan. But if he’d survived . . . he fought Madara, but he didn’t know who he was. If sensei had won that battle, your family would still be alive.”  
  
“I’m not so sure,” Sasuke said distantly.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“The accusation about the Kyuubi was the reason they started planning the coup, but the hatred was already there. We were doomed. I just wish Itachi had not left, not made me hate him. I loved him so much.”  
  
He was crying again. The day and the depressing conversation had just stripped him of every emotional barrier he had left. He’d only been able to cry once since he learned the truth and he had kept everyone around him at arm’s length; it felt so good to confide in Kakashi and cry on his shoulder—chest really.  
  
Sasuke fell asleep lying on Kakashi’s chest, Kakashi stroking his hair affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeah, ever been to an Asian market? When you’re white? It’s called Caucasian Tax. I’ve gotten it when I don’t go with my Asian friends or family. I fork it over. I’m not about to argue about money with a little old Korean woman. An extra 80 cents for Pocky and Nori is not a big deal; it’s still cheaper than in a supermarket.


	6. A Final Mission

Kakashi arrived at the mission room the next morning, but no one seemed bothered by his lateness.  
  
“Ahh, Kakashi, right on time,” the Hokage said.  
  
“I’m ten minutes late.”  
  
“I just expect you ten minutes late. I can adapt.” She stood. “I want to speak with about a few things before I give you your mission.”  
  
They went out to the balcony. Kakashi wasn’t worried that she had found out about his little tryst with his student; there were many things she might want to speak with a Jounin of his level about.  
  
“So, you think Sasuke’s ready to captain his own team?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Izumo said you thought it was time for Sasuke to have his own team.”  
  
Kakashi panicked. He said that because he was terrified of what Sasuke’s reaction would be to their having sex and afraid of the fact he said he loved him. Now that he’d decided to accept the boy’s affection, he was terrified of being separated from him. “I was just talking about his skills. It’s too soon. As for that, I appreciate you allowing this strange team.”   
  
“I didn’t really have a choice with Naruto and those others. By the way, I was informed that someone tried to attack Sasuke yesterday.”  
  
“Twice. I’m starting to suspect there have been many more and you knew it and that you’ll only mentioning this one because you know I was there.” Tsunade didn’t respond. “He’s trying, my lady, but the people in this village are making it very hard for him to reassimilate here.”  
  
“I can’t order people to accept him.”  
  
“I know.” He thought for a minute. “Actually, I _have_ been thinking about my team.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi sent his hounds to Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai to tell them they would be meeting later than planned. Sasuke told Juugo and Karin.   
  
Kakashi was late as always. Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo were all waiting for him.  
  
“This is an A-rank mission, so we’ll probably need eight of us. I’ll go over the details as we move.”  
  
\-----  
  
As usual, Sasuke and Kakashi did most of the work. The mission was finished in far less time than anticipated. Karin was nearly as good as a Hyuuga, Sakura’s healing ability was a godsend, Naruto’s Rasingan made short work of several enemies, Yamato made good use of his wood element, Juugo and Sakura demonstrated their awesome strength, Sai’s drawings were excellent spies, and the two Sharingan/Chidori users were death incarnate.   
  
On their way back, Kakashi suggested they stop at the hot springs resort for a two days—at his expense—since they completed their mission so early and efficiently. Everyone readily agreed.   
  
They paired off into rooms: the two girls, Naruto and Sai—though Naruto rathered to room with Sasuke—Yamato with Juugo, and Kakashi and Sasuke took the last room.  
  
“This is awfully expensive,” Sasuke commented. “Let me pay at least for myself, Karin, and Juugo.”  
  
“No, this is my treat.”  
  
“But Kakashi, you can’t possibly afford this.”  
  
“It’s just means you’ll have to cook me dinner for a while.”  
  
Sasuke’s smile wasn’t broad, but it was a smile. “Come on, Kakashi, what’s the occasion?”  
  
“Does there have to be an occasion?”  
  
“You know you can’t lie to me.”  
  
“I have some news. I’ll give it at dinner.”  
  
All humor was gone from Sasuke’s face. “We’re being split up.”  
  
“I really can’t hide anything from you. I’ll explain everything this evening. Don’t worry about it, Sasuke.”  
  
They had a large banquet that night. Naruto looked at the food suspiciously, remembering the last time he was treated to a hot spring with Yamato along. Yet, he was the first one to stuff himself.  
  
As they finished, Kakashi spoke up. “I have something to tell all of you.” He had their attention immediately; all but Sasuke looked at him, either out of fear of being separated from Kakashi or just because they were sitting next to each other and Sasuke saw no reason to crane his neck. He stared down at—or rather, through—the table. “As for whether this is good news or bad, each of you will have to decide for yourselves. This will be the last time we’ll be together, at least arranged the way we are. The Hokage, Yamato, and I spoke this morning. As of now, we are two distinct teams. Yamato will be the captain of a team consisting of Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.” Naruto and Sasuke’s eyes bugged and Sasuke’s head rose. “I will captain Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo.”  
  
Naruto was surprisingly quite.   
  
“Team Yamato will continue on as you have been. Team Kakashi will only be going on A and S-rank missions.”  
  
“You don’t think we’re good enough?” Naruto said. Kakashi couldn’t tell if Naruto was more angry at the seeming lack of confidence or at being separated from Sasuke.   
  
“Team Yamato will probably begin taking on higher missions within the next two years. Because our team has two Sharingan’s and two Chidori users, not to mention a sensor and, quite frankly, remarkable brute strength, we are more valuable on higher ranked missions. Naruto, you were not taking missions for several years and haven’t even taken the chunin exam again.”  
  
“But Sasuke wasn’t taking missions and he didn’t retake the exam.”  
  
“Sasuke’s been doing missions—though not for Konoha—and his skill level is far beyond most of Konoha’s Jounin. Naruto, you’ll be teaming up with Karin and Juugo in the next chunin exam. I don’t doubt you’ll all pass.”  
  
“I don’t want to be separated from Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke hadn’t moved since Kakashi named the members of Team Yamato and he didn’t move now.   
  
“We’ll probably team up on more difficult missions and it’s not like we’re leaving the village.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“It’s probably for the best, Naruto,” Sakura said. “Team 7 hasn’t existed in a long time and we never really were even after Sasuke came home.”  
  
Sasuke finally raised his eyes to look at Naruto and Sakura across from him, no emotion there. Naruto caught his eye.  
  
“What about you? Did you ask for this?”  
  
“I had no say. I didn’t know this was coming.”  
  
“How do you feel about this?”  
  
“I think it’s a good idea. The Sharingan and the Chidori is wasted on B and C-rank missions.”  
  
“But have two of you on the same team? It seems like overkill,” Sakura pointed out.  
  
“We were on the same team until now as well,” Kakashi said.  
  
“It’s because I’m still not trusted, isn’t it?” Sasuke said.  
  
Kakashi finally looked at him and didn’t answer for a few moments. “Yes. The Hokage wants to keep us on the same team because I’m the only one she believes could . . . kill you if necessary.”  
  
Sasuke nodded his head sagely.   
  
“Kill him?” Naruto demanded.  
  
Sasuke brought himself up to full height as he sat there. “It’s alright, Naruto.”  
  
“No, it’s not!”  
  
Sasuke gave him a sad smile. “You are so blind, Naruto. You are so naive.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Every time I go out in the village, someone threatens to kill me. Sometimes more than once. Did you really think I could come home and everything go back to how it once was? I was the student of one of the greatest enemies of the village and even plotted its destruction. What were you thinking would happen? At least the Hokage is putting Kakashi in place to watch me.”  
  
“By rights, he should be imprisoned or at least followed by a dozen ANBU,” Yamato said. “She’s shown remarkable trust.”  
  
“And she wants me separated from Naruto.” For the first time, Sasuke looked and sounded angry. “She’s afraid I can control the Kyuubi. She’s afraid I’ll use the Kyuubi the way Madara did and attack the village.”  
  
“What?” Naruto asked.  
  
“We were originally put together because of that, weren’t we, Kakashi?”  
  
“Yes,” Kakashi admitted.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I was to train Sasuke to control the Kyuubi inside you,” Kakashi said. “The Uchiha have the power to control the Kyuubi. Only they, the First Hokage, and Yamato, could ever do that. Sasuke was supposed to be our insurance against the Kyuubi taking control of you, as it has since. Now the elders fear that control.”  
  
Sasuke lounged back, leaning on his hands, and looked remarkably relaxed. “My clan died for the same reason. The village fears the Uchiha and the Kyuubi. At least they’re not executing me.”  
  
“How can you be so calm about this?” Naruto demanded.  
  
Sasuke chuckled. “Because I’ve known. But I am angry. She wants to use me on more dangerous missions, but her trust seems to have decreased.”  
  
“It hasn’t,” Kakashi tried to assure him. “She’s allowed you two to be on the same team for Naruto. She never intended it to be permanent.”  
  
Sasuke got up. “I’m not surprised.” He went back to the room he was sharing with Kakashi.  
  
“If we were out in the forest, he’s show how angry he is,” Karin said.  
  
“What do you mean?” Sakura asked.  
  
“Can’t you feel it in the air?”  
  
Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Some of their hair was raised.  
  
“It’s the Chidori,” Kakashi said. “It’s radiating off of him. He’ll probably discharge it somewhere safe. Probably.”  
  
Kakashi went back to their room and found the room empty. But he felt the charge in the air. He opened the sliding shoji door and found Sasuke mediating on the bare ground beyond the raised porch with his back to him. Tendrils of electricity snaked over his body and streamed off him. Chidori Nagashi. His sword was stuck in the ground nearby.  
  
“Is it safe to stand on the ground?”  
  
“Are your sandals insulated?”  
  
“Not wearing them.”  
  
“The current is going into the sword. When it absorbs as much as it can handle, it’ll create a lightning bolt and dissipate in the air.” Sasuke’s voice was even and almost mechanical.  
  
“Our fellow guests won’t appreciate their hair standing on end.”  
  
“Humph.”  
  
Kakashi sat and watched. It wasn’t long before the lightning shot up from the sword.  
  
“Bled off enough?”  
  
Sasuke went over, crouched next to the sword, put a hand on the ground and a hand on the blade, sucking the electricity from the ground into the sword. He fed the blade more electricity and the lightning went up again.  
  
“I used up almost all my chakra.” Sasuke sat down on the dirt again.  
  
Kakashi cautiously stepped down onto the ground, pulled down his mask, and came up to crouch behind Sasuke. He put his arms around him and kissed his hair.  
  
“I swear I will never kill you.”  
  
“That isn’t really my concern. If I have to be executed, I’d rather it be by you.”  
  
“I made my decision, Sasuke.” Sasuke tensed in his arms. “I love you.” Sasuke leaned back into him.   
  
“I don’t think I could handle it if you said you didn’t.” Sasuke clutched at Kakashi’s arms. “I don’t want to be alone again.”  
  
“Never again.”  
  
“You can’t promise that.”  
  
“As long as I live, I can.”  
  
Sasuke completely relaxed in his arms. “I’m holding you to that.”  
  
“I swear it.”  
  
Sasuke turned completely to kiss Kakashi. He was getting better at it. After kissing themselves into a very aroused state, Sasuke pulled away, collected his sword and followed Kakashi back into their room.  
  
They were naked and fucking within a minute of closing the shogi screen. Sasuke palmed the complimentary lotion quickly and was on Kakashi with almost as much speed as he utilized in the field. Kakashi was moaning under Sasuke thrusts soon enough.  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto wanted to talk with Sasuke about all this. Everything seemed to fly at him like Haku’s senbon; he couldn’t handle it.  
  
He came to the door of the room Kakashi and Sasuke were sharing and was about to knock when he heard moaning. He stopped and put his ear to the door. He knew that wasn’t Sasuke’s voice so he figured, correctly, that it was Kakashi’s.   
  
Naruto left grumbling about Kakashi being such an inconsiderate pervert to pull a maid into his room and sexiling* his roommate, especially when he knew Sasuke was not in the best of moods. Or maybe he knew Sasuke wouldn’t be back for a while and was taking advantage of the situation. Naruto was still angry at his pervert sensei regardless.  
  
Still wanting to talk with Sasuke, Naruto sought out Karin. She was one of the few in a good mood; she would be remaining with Sasuke and Sasuke would no longer be on a team with another woman. She was browsing in the resorts stores looking for new perfumes for her collection and some new clothes; she was taking what Sasuke said to heart and was determined to find something that he would approve of, but she would be damn if she was going to start wearing full length skirts or a hijab, even for Sasuke.   
  
Karin only had a small amount of money from the few missions she took with this team, so she didn’t buy anything now, she’d get Sasuke to foot the bill later like he always did. She had to wonder at that. He rarely denied her anything. Maybe she was closer to her goal than she thought and he was just not ready, their lives still a bit unsettled, to start a real relationship.  
  
She was on her way back to her room when Naruto found her.   
  
“Hey, Karin, where’s Sasuke?”  
  
She didn’t have to concentrate; she always knew where Sasuke was without trying. “In his room.”  
  
“No he isn’t.”  
  
“I’m telling you, he is.”  
  
“Kakashi’s in there, but Sasuke can’t be.” He couldn’t image Kakashi having sex with one of the maids with Sasuke in the room or that they would have a threesome. No other option even occurred to him.  
  
Karin growled and concentrated. Her stomach sank and she turned a few shades paler. She could ‘see’ Sasuke and Kakashi’s chakra intertwined. She knew from long experience what that meant. “He is there, Naruto,” she said greatly subdued. She went to her room without another word or look at Naruto.   
  
As thick as Naruto was, he began to understand. He made his way back to their room.  
  
\-----  
  
Just after Naruto stepped away from their door, the pair cam. Kakashi gasped his lover’s name. Sasuke rolled away and tried to catch his breath. Kakashi turned his head to look at the younger man’s profile.  
  
“Sasuke, can I take you?”  
  
Sasuke’s head rolled to look at Kakashi. “Now?”  
  
“Only if you’re up for it. It’s okay if you’re not ready or don’t want to at all.”  
  
Sasuke shut his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. “Yes. But give me a minute.” Sasuke faced the ceiling again and rested a bit more. Then he got up and went into the bathroom. Kakashi just heard the facet for a few seconds, then Sasuke was back. Kakashi sat up and admired Sasuke’s body as he approached.  
  
“Just cleaning up a bit.” He lay down on his back.   
  
Kakashi turned over to hover over Sasuke’s body. He was surprised to notice that Sasuke was actually shaking almost imperceptibly.   
  
“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
  
“No, I want this. I’m just . . .” _Scared_.   
  
“I won’t hurt you.”  
  
Sasuke nodded. Kakashi kissed him and caressed his side. Sasuke loved to be touched, like a cat. His shaking stilled as Kakashi caressed him. Kakashi moved down to suck on Sasuke’s erect nipples. Sasuke sighed. Kakashi migrated again. Sasuke had cleaned off the soiled lubed from his cock. Kakashi had to smile at Sasuke’s consideration. He took Sasuke’s reawakening arousal into his mouth. Sasuke writhed and sighed at the new pleasure. By the way Sasuke reacted—bucking his hips, grasping mindlessly at the sheets, making more noises in his throat than Kakashi ever heard before—Kakashi knew this was his first time getting a blow job. He was determined that it be his best.   
  
Kakashi swirled his tongue around the head then lapped at the slit. He moved down, following a vein with his tongue. He sucked, gently racking his teeth on his smooth skin, and took his length all the way into his throat where he swallowed around the head, his muscles contracting around him.   
  
As he did this, he lubed his fingers and began to tease Sasuke’s virgin opening. He pulled off of Sasuke’s cock long enough to whisper, “Relax.” He went back to it and eased a finger inside. Sasuke hissed at the first insertion. He twisted his finger and massaged the ring of muscle to loosen him. He sucked harder as he eased a second finger inside Sasuke’s body. Sasuke was distracted enough not to feel the slight pain at first. Scissoring his fingers, Kakashi slowly stretched him then added a third finger. He wanted to stretch him enough to give him no pain when he entered him.   
  
Spread as much as Kakashi could accomplish, Kakashi replace his fingers with his lubed erection.  
  
Sasuke groaned as he was filled for the first time. Kakashi hadn’t hit his prostate yet, but it felt strangely good to be impaled. Then Kakashi hit his sweet spot. Sasuke couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up and a cry from escaping his throat. Kakashi had a difficult time keeping from coming at the sight of the emotionless Uchiha writhing and completely without control over his own body or voice. A young man who rarely spoke to most people, and probably had hardly said a word during the three years he was being trained by Orochimaru, was now moaning and crying out in pleasure.   
  
Finally, Kakashi was fully sheathed inside the younger man’s body. He was holding on so tightly to Sasuke’s hips that he was sure there would be bruises.   
  
“Damn, but you feel good, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke groaned and bucked his hips to urge Kakashi on. That was all he needed. Sasuke whispered and mouthed his name several times as he assaulted his prostate again and again. Having already cum once this hour, it took quite some time for them to cum.  
  
Not able to hold back any longer, Kakashi grabbed Sasuke’s erection and pulled Sasuke to his own orgasm. Sasuke screamed out Kakashi name and tightened around him. Kakashi cam inside him, Sasuke’s body milking Kakashi of every last drop he had left.  
  
\-----  
  
“Kakashi!”  
  
Naruto heard Sasuke cry out their sensei’s name. His stomach sank as deeply as Karin’s had. He went back to his room and tried to understand all the changes occurring around him and failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For those of you who never attended college: sexiling is a portmanteau of sex and exiling, meaning to exile your roommate for a while so you can use the room for sex.


	7. Last Night at the Onsen

Sasuke looked happier and more relaxed than any of them had ever seen him at breakfast, though he did sit down a bit gingerly. Kakashi was wearing his mask, but he seemed just as pleased. Yamato, Sai, Juugo, and Sakura looked perfectly normal. But Karin sat at her place dejectedly and Naruto was downright angry.   
  
When Sasuke noticed Naruto’s mood, he grew concerned. Naruto gave him a glare that he no doubt learned from Sasuke himself. Everyone grew aware of the growing tension.  
  
“Naruto?” Sakura tried to take his attention from Sasuke, frightened this could lead to another confrontation like the one on the hospital rooftop that led to Sasuke’s flight from Konoha.   
  
“I’m fine,” he said and returned his attention to his food.   
  
Sasuke hadn’t tensed. He wondered what had provoked him, but turned to his own meal rather than ask.   
  
“You seem in a good mood, Sasuke,” Yamato commented.   
  
“I knew or suspect everything about what the Hokage thought and the whole issue involving Naruto and I; though it’s another thing to actually hear it it’s truth. I just needed to vent. I’m fine now.”  
  
Naruto put down his milk glass a little too forcefully. They all looked at him, except for Karin. Naruto ignored them.   
  
Karin caught Sasuke’s attention by eating more than she ever did. Her depression and her eating despite being on a never ending diet made his stomach sink. She knew. He looked at Naruto. But was that why Naruto was angry? Did he know too? Sasuke felt a little sick. How loud had they been last night? He and Kakashi could not hide their relationship forever, but he was disturbed that it had already gotten out the day it became official.  
  
Intending to suggest he and Kakashi leave, Sasuke began, “Kakashi—”  
  
Naruto slammed his hand down; everyone jumped and stared at him. Naruto stood, glared at Sasuke, then left. Sasuke hesitated for about ten seconds before cursing and following after him.  
  
“There seems to always be something between those two,” Sakura said.  
  
Kakashi was getting worried too. Like Sasuke, he knew at least these six would find out about their relationship, but he still hadn’t figured out what the larger implications would be; he’d hoped to keep this a secret for a while.   
  
Sasuke caught up to Naruto in one of the gardens. It was empty this early.  
  
“So what is it?”  
  
“I heard you.”  
  
“I thought as much.”  
  
“How long has this been going on?”  
  
“It was our second time. Not long.”  
  
“Even knowing he’s supposed to be ready to kill you?”  
  
“Kakashi won’t kill me and I won’t give him a reason to kill me. I love him.”  
  
Jealousy shot through Naruto with an intensity that surprised even him. “Does he love you?”  
  
“Yes. We’re both risking a lot, neither of us can afford to lie about this.”  
  
“He’s so much older than you. And he was our sensei!”  
  
“He was always more than that.”  
  
“What?” Naruto turned to him.  
  
“I fell in love with him before I left, but never let on. If you feel betrayed because we never told you, I can understand that. We only made it official last night.”  
  
Naruto had always been impetuous. He was so filled with anger and a sense of betrayal he took out a kunai and stabbed at Sasuke. Sasuke caught his wrist, but the point drew blood right over his heart. Sasuke’s stared into the red eyes, but his own eyes remained black.  
  
The tension between their hands dragged the point of the kunai down a few inches, cutting Sasuke’s flesh. “If you were in love with me, you should have told me sooner.”  
  
Naruto’s eyes turned blue again at the sight of the wound. “I didn’t know.”  
  
Sasuke took the kunai out of Naruto’s hand.  
  
“Please don’t tell anyone, not even the others here. Let us choose when and how to make it public.”  
  
“Sasuke.”  
  
When Naruto said nothing else, Sasuke went back inside. Luckily Sasuke was wearing a black shirt and he could hide the cut, but Kakashi smelled the blood. As Sasuke stepped back inside, he decided to handle Karin as well. But after he finished breakfast.  
  
He sat down, careful to hide the cut and began eating again, back to his normal unemotional self.   
  
“Sasuke?” Sakura prodded.  
  
“If Naruto wants to talk about it, he will. Not my place to tell others what’s bothering him.”  
  
Kakashi eyed him, but said nothing. Sasuke finished eating then, without waiting for Karin to finish her meal, “Karin, a minute.” He stood without waiting for an answer and left, Karin obediently following. He led her to her own room. He sat down and opened his shirt.  
  
“What’s that?” she demanded at seeing the wound.  
  
“Naruto has always been hotheaded.”  
  
“He attacked you?”  
  
“You know too, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes.” She knelt in front of him and used her medical skills to heal the small wound, avoiding his eyes.  
  
“Karin.” She didn’t look up. “Karin.” She finally lifted her eyes. “I’m not actually gay. I’m bi and I love Kakashi. But, while Konoha doesn’t actually frown on that kind of thing, marriage is out of the question. I do want to revive my clan and I had chosen you to become my wife. But the situation now does make that difficult for you. We’ll talk about it when we get back to Konoha.”  
  
Karin’s expression became confused, but hopeful. “Sasuke, I must know, do you love me?”  
  
Sasuke considered for a moment. “I love Kakashi. But I feel more for you than anyone else in the village besides Kakashi. You and Juugo, even Suigetsu, quickly became my family. I still can’t say I feel much for Naruto and Sakura, and wasn’t close to anyone else. I can say this: you are the only woman I love.”  
  
Karin blushed and thought about his words. She was about to speak, but Sasuke stopped her. “No, think about this. I haven’t even talked to Kakashi about it yet. I thought we’d have more time before talking about it became necessary.” Sasuke smiled down at her. “Now, I assume your diet is back on? Then I’ll allow you to drag me to the stores; I know there must be something you want.”  
  
The fact he was really smiling at her blew away her depression. She didn’t like the idea of sharing Sasuke, but to be his wife and the mother of his children . . . It was sounding better and better. And he was still willing to dote on her.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi sat near each other in the hot spring, but not too close. Both were just leaning back enjoying the heat. The dappled sunlight came through the trees beautifully, creating shafts of solid light through the steam and made the atmosphere feel ethereal. Despite the hectic morning, they both felt utterly content. Whatever the consequences when they got home, that wouldn’t be for another day; no use worrying about it now.  
  
Sasuke told Kakashi about his conversation with Naruto, but not his entire conversation with Karin. That whole issue would be best discussed when they got home. Kakashi had merely sighed and said it was bound to happen. He suggested they use a seal to keep any noise they made in the room next time.  
  
The serene atmosphere evaporated when Naruto came out of the showers and saw them. The pair felt his hostility. Naruto went so far as to sneer at them and go to one of the smaller separate pools.   
  
“Tsk, it’s not like we’d do anything, especially with Sai right there,” Sasuke said.  
  
Naruto looked again and saw the pale boy, looking quite confused, not too far from the pair. He slipped into the water in the separate pool. Sasuke sighed.  
  
Yamato came out and immediately perceived the situation. He decided to let Naruto stew by himself and joined the other three.   
  
As angry as Naruto was, he couldn’t help imagining Sasuke splayed on the floor, his knees up and legs spread invitingly. He was glad Yamato had joined the others because Naruto was hard as a rock.  
  
 _That’s probably how he got Kakashi to teach him the Chidori_ , he thought. _Probably spread his legs for Orochimaru too._ Naruto couldn’t help but imagine Sasuke in an erotic pose, but the moment Orochimaru entered into the picture, he wanted to vomit. No, he couldn’t imagine Sasuke doing that voluntarily. Maybe Orochimaru forced him; maybe he’s the reason he let Kakashi . . . Of course that disgusted him even more. He never wanted to think of Sasuke as a victim; not the strong confident friend he knew, nor the slut who broke his heart.  
  
Naruto turned to see the two of them lounging back completely at ease. He couldn’t understand how Sasuke could be so relaxed if something like that had happened to him. He heard Sasuke calling out Kakashi’s name again in his memory. He was aroused and furious at the same time. He wanted to hear his own name called out like that in Sasuke’s voice.  
  
“Sorry Yamato to be pulling you out of ANBU like this,” Kakashi said in the silence.  
  
“I agreed to it. I guess I was tiring of ANBU anyway. You retired around my age.”  
  
“Ah. Burnout is quite fast among ANBU. Best to leave before it really starts getting to you.”  
  
Sasuke listened meditatively.   
  
The arrival of Juugo put a halt to the conversation. Juugo automatically gravitated to Sasuke and sat down on Sasuke’s left, but not too close, just like Kakashi.  
  
 _There’s another one,_ Naruto thought. He saw how loyal Juugo was to Sasuke and they were nigh inseparable. _He probably put out for him and the Kiri-nin._ But Naruto recognized the uncharitableness of his thoughts even as he mentally sneered at Sasuke.  
  
The conversation behind him had died completely as they all just relaxed in the steaming water. Naruto was closest to the wall which separated the male and female bathes and could hear Sakura and Karin talking quietly, but couldn’t hear what they were saying. Sakura was probably still gushing over Sasuke. If she only knew . . . At least the love triangle was at an end. That one anyway.  
  
Naruto was so deep in thought he lost track of time. He heard Sai getting out of the water, soon followed by Sasuke and Kakashi, the first three to enter the pools.   
  
“Naruto,” Kakashi said, “five more minutes.”  
  
Naruto had spaced out for nearly half an hour. He watched the three, their waists wrapped in towels, leave the area. He tried to enjoy what remained of his time.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi lay nude and dry on the floor, letting the excess heat in their bodies dissipate.   
  
“Maybe we can sneak into the pool later tonight, alone,” Kakashi suggested.  
  
“Hmmm. Would be nice without a jealous blond hanging around.”  
  
Kakashi sighed. “I knew Naruto cared about you deeply, but not _that_ deeply.”  
  
“Nor did I. He had his chance to make his feelings known.”  
  
“Maybe we should keep away from him when we can, at least until he cools down.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“How ‘bout we stand the rest of them up for dinner in the common room and get a secluded table at the restaurant?”  
  
“Only if you’ll let me pay for it. That’s extra from what you promised to pay for.”  
  
“Alright. I’ll let Yamato know so no one freaks out.”  
  
Sasuke started feeling cold and rolled over to Kakashi’s side, relishing the remaining heat radiating from his lover’s body. He found himself staring directly at Kakashi’s ANBU tattoo. He traced the tattoo with his fingers. Kakashi hummed.   
  
“My brother had the same tattoo. I remember he was so proud of it at first, then he started covering it up. He didn’t like me to see it. I always liked it though and I associated it with my brother since I never saw anyone else with this tattoo.”  
  
“There were no other Uchiha in ANBU, just your brother.”  
  
“You don’t like to reveal the tattoo either, do you?”  
  
“You do things in ANBU that leave you feeling dirty. We were all proud to get our tattoos, but then it comes to symbolize all the dark deeds we did.”  
  
Sasuke hummed his understanding. “The slaughter of my clan was an ANBU mission.”  
  
“People think of ANBU as the elite and respect them, but we know the truth. It’s not a stigma, not even among ourselves; there’s sympathy among us. You’re brother probably didn’t want you to seek the same tattoo.”  
  
“Maybe.” Sasuke stared at the design. “I still like it.” He snuggled against it. “I welcome any reminded of my brother.”  
  
“I told you I didn’t know your brother well, but I was his sempai. I really wish I could tell you more about him. He was pretty reclusive even by ANBU standards. After he was promoted to captain, I never saw him. Not until he came back after the Third’s death. He was a good shinobi. I really couldn’t believe he’d do what he did. I thought it was a shame to lose someone like him.”  
  
“I wish you had known him. I wish I had.”  
  
Kakashi pulled his arm away so he could loop it around Sasuke’s head and pet his hair.  
  
“I miss him so much, Kakashi.”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
“I still hate him though. He manipulated me from the beginning and made my life hell. I can’t ever forgive him for that. But I love him.”  
  
“I can almost understand that. I suffered some derision from my father’s actions. And I hated him for abandoning me by committing suicide. I was still very young. I’ve forgiven and come to terms with what he did, but I still can’t forgive him for abandoning me.”  
  
“I think that’s why I love you and I couldn’t ever love Naruto or anyone else; you really do understand my pain.”  
  
“Kindred spirits.”  
  
“In more ways than one.” Sasuke pushed himself up and kiss the bare face that very few had ever seen. He found himself a little jealous of Izumo, that anyone else had seen what was now his and his alone. He started to worry. He was his, wasn’t he? Kakashi had jumped from Izumo to him. Sasuke had practicably raped the older man and forced him to see that he loved him. Sasuke was used to a lot of painful emotions, but insecurity wasn’t one of them. Kakashi hadn’t actually broken up with Izumo yet.   
  
He stamped those thoughts down. Like Karin, that could wait.   
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi weren’t in the common room when Naruto arrived. He asked Yamato where they were.   
  
“Said they wanted to speak privately over dinner about the new situation.”  
  
Naruto scowled. “I bet.”  
  
Karin stared at him. She caught his eye and shook her head slightly. Sakura saw that.  
  
“What is it?”Sakura asked.  
  
“What?” Karin answered.  
  
“You and Naruto having been acting strangely and you just—”  
  
“How can you be so calm about it, Karin?” Naruto asked.  
  
“Shut up, Naruto!”  
  
“What’s going on?” Sakura insisted again.  
  
Naruto opened his mouth and found Karin pressed against his back, her hand over his mouth. “If you say one word you’ll see why I was feared as the warden of one of Orochimaru’s most dangerous prisons,” she whispered in his ear. She let him go.   
  
He sat down and said nothing. He wasn’t so much cowed by Karin, but she brought back some sense. Would telling something Sasuke wanted to keep secret make Sasuke love him any more?  
  
From that display, Sakura knew not to ask again.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi were having a far better time at a secluded table in the restaurant. They were outside in dim candlelight, the shadows hiding Kakashi’s bare face from the staff, though they didn’t know who he was; this onsen was further from Konoha than the one shinobi usually visited.   
  
Half way through, Sasuke brought up their team and former team.  
  
“Karin and Naruto know. I don’t think they’ll gossip, but we may as well attack before the ambush can be set up.”  
  
“You want to tell the rest of them before we leave?”  
  
“Or as soon as we get back. Perhaps when he get back. I should probably tell Sakura separately.”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
“About that. I didn’t want to discuss this until we got home, but . . . my . . . clan.”  
  
“You want children.”  
  
“Yeah. I already suggested it to Karin. She knows about us already. I need your blessing of course, but I was thinking of marrying her. I love you more, you know that, but I’m the last Uchiha.”  
  
“I understand. Tsunade’s going to be pissed at me for similar reasons. My father was living legend in his time, and I’ve become one. She’s been pressing me to get married. Never occurred to her my affections never turned that way. All the girls I’ve even known have been like Sakura, too silly and undisciplined.”  
  
“You love me for my discipline?” The way Sasuke said that seemed to imply another sort of ‘discipline.’  
  
“Well, you’ll never lose your head over anything. And you can be rather . . . demanding.”  
  
“I can be more so if you so desire,” Sasuke said with a suggestive smile.  
  
“ _That_ should definitely wait until we get home. But as for your plans, I know how much reviving your clan means to you. One of the first things you ever said to me were those very words. If Karin is amenable to this arrangement, then I agree.”  
  
“Even if I show her affection too?” Sasuke sat back. “I already feel like a polygamist,” he said with a small laugh.  
  
“It’s fine. I’ll let you know when it’s not fine,” he added with a smirk.  
  
“Alright,” Sasuke said with an answering smirk.  
  
The waiter returned. “Anything for desert?”  
  
“No, thank you,” they said in unison and chuckled. They really were too much alike.  
  
Kakashi pulled up his mask and they left, planning on visiting their room to change into yukata and then go back to the pools. But Yamato was waiting by their door.  
  
“Sempai, if I could have a word.”  
  
Kakashi nodded and Sasuke stepped passed him into their room to give the two captains some privacy. Yamato led Kakashi back to the common room.  
  
“I need to know what’s going on. Naruto hasn’t calmed down. Karin knows something but she pretty much threatened Naruto with his life not to say anything.”  
  
Kakashi sighed and leaned back against the wall. “Guess waiting until we got home won’t happen. Sasuke and I are lovers, Tenzou.” He took it rather well, or was too shocked to emote. “Naruto heard us last night. Karin also found out. We were going to tell the rest of you when we got back. Sasuke wants to let Sakura down himself. Juugo’s the only now that needs to be told. Sasuke will do that. Sai doesn’t matter much. It may be best if our teams leave separately in the morning. And let us take Sakura so she doesn’t find out from Naruto.”  
  
“Is it wise to get involved with him?”  
  
“No. But I love him.”  
  
“I guess you should take Sakura with you. I’ll deal with Naruto and Sai.”  
  
“Sorry to burden you with this Tenzou.”  
  
“No one’s going to like this. Especially the Uchiha’s fan club.”  
  
“Trust me, at the moment that fan club has a dearth of members.”  
  
“I know I’ve seen it; which was my other point.”  
  
“You saw how they treat Sasuke?” Kakashi asked accusingly.   
  
“Sasuke would have resented help.”  
  
“Perhaps. But he does need to know there are those who are on his side. So does the rest of the village.”  
  
“I suppose you’re right.”  
  
“As for the village’s disapproval, I don’t really care. If I have to become a pariah right along with him, I’m fine with that. I’ve never courted popularity anyway. I really do love him, Tenzou. You have no idea what he’s like behind that mask.”  
  
Tenzou wasn’t able to repress a chuckle. “Speaks the man behind the mask.”  
  
Kakashi smiled briefly. “He wears more masks than I do. And his are far more secure. At least I can take mine off. He probably won’t ever take his off. In public at least. I love him.”  
  
“Well, you better get back to him.”  
  
Kakashi’s smile was more genuine this time. “We do have plans for the rest of the evening.”  
  
Kakashi returned to the room to find Sasuke in his yukata meditating. He started stripping. Sasuke waited until he was changed to open his eyes; whether out of good manners or not wanting to get aroused too early, Kakashi couldn’t be sure.  
  
“I take it we’re still on for the hot spring.” He got up so gracefully from a cross-legged position, Kakashi couldn’t help but admire Sasuke movements. He grabbed the younger, shorter man around the waist and kissed him. “If this wasn’t our last night here, I’d say we should stay in.”  
  
“We’ve got plenty of time tonight.” Sasuke kissed him.  
  
Ten minutes later they were both lounging in the empty pools a bit closer than they allowed themselves earlier, but still not touching. Sasuke dipped his head under the water and even his duckbutt hair drooped down; though it only took a few seconds of the water dripping off for the hair to begin to rebound. Kakashi slid his fingers in the rebelling hair and massaged the back of his lover’s skull. Sasuke’s eyes closed and he leaned into the pleasing hand. It amazed Kakashi how much the Uchiha loved being touched. Maybe it was only being touched by him. His hand moved down to Sasuke neck.  
  
“You keep that up and I’ll fall asleep and drown.”  
  
“I’ll save you. Give you some mouth to mouth.”  
  
Sasuke smiled. “To the left.”  
  
Kakashi’s fingers found the offending knot of muscle behind Sasuke’s left ear. The younger man moaned.   
  
“You know, for shinobi, it’s odd we’ve not availed ourselves of the masseuse here,” Kakashi said.  
  
“I think you’re doing a fine job. I wouldn’t trust anyone else to touch me anyway.”  
  
Kakashi was heartened to hear that and also a little sad. Besides their team, there was no one Sasuke would probably ever trust. But that was fine; Sasuke was never gregarious and just not the type to need or want a lot of friends. Nevertheless, the last four or five years, including his time since returning to Konoha, must have been very lonely even for the misanthropic Uchiha.   
  
While Kakashi was contemplating the sadness of Sasuke’s life, Sasuke was just luxuriating in the heat and the massage.  
  
Kakashi pulled him so that Sasuke’s back was to him and started giving Sasuke a full massage from the shoulders down to the hips. Even in the low light from some paper lanterns hung around the area, from this close Kakashi could see the scars on the boy’s back. The dozen or so senbon scars were nearly invisible, but he could feel the slightly raised bumps of scar tissue. Four claw marks from some large animal and a few other cuts marred the pale expanse.   
  
Kakashi felt guilty for not being able to protect Sasuke and Naruto on their first real mission when Haku had turned Sasuke into a pin cushion. Sasuke had really nearly died. But as Zabuza said, Haku had held back. He also had not been able to protect Sasuke from any of these other wounds. He had no way of knowing when he got any of these wounds, whether they were from when Sasuke was under his care or after, but the point remained, he had never been able to save Sasuke, never. Not until a few months ago. He wasn’t worthy of Sasuke. The fact the boy put so much trust in him, it was undeserved. When had Kakashi really been able to help him? Just once; when it wasn’t even his intention to do so. Kakashi really meant to murder Sasuke that day. He felt guilty even though his intent was for Sasuke’s own good; end his pain and maybe save his soul.  
  
But Sasuke had saved him twice. It was so long ago, but Kakashi remember it: he was fighting off one shinobi and another was about to attack his back, but Sasuke flew in and took the kunai in the arm, broken the man’s arm, and kicked him in the head hard enough that he didn’t wake up for two days. Then again when Kakashi was about to be hit with a dozen shuriken and he didn’t have time to react, Sasuke had appeared out of nowhere, tackled him to the ground, and took a shuriken in the thigh.   
  
Kakashi pulled down the thin towel around his face, leaned forward, and kissed Sasuke’s neck. “I really don’t deserve you.” But he kissed higher on his hair line then right behind his ear.   
  
“I’m the traitor who tried to kill you all. I don’t really deserve anything, much less you.”  
  
“We’re just a pair of undeserving, worthless people I guess.”   
  
Sasuke hummed his agreement. “You know, I’m reminded of the last time we came to a hot spring. Naruto, Sakura and I were doing everything to see your face.” Sasuke turned. “It would have been worth all the torture if we’d seen it.” He kissed him briefly then just leaned his head against Kakashi’s chest, tucking his head under his chin. Kakashi held him. “I love you. You could even look like we imaged back then and I would love you.”  
  
“And what was that, may I ask?”  
  
“Poufy lips, buckteeth . . . name it, we imaged it. I like the ‘kiss-swollen lips’ look myself.” Sasuke gave him another slow kiss before he pulled away and dunked his head again. “Having done it once makes my head cold afterward.” He grabbed his towel and dried his hair, the duckbutt standing at full attention. He leaned back against the rocks, using the towel as a pillow. Kakashi mimicked him.  
  
“That talk with Ten-Yamato, Naruto’s still angry and almost told everyone, but Karin threatened him to keep quiet. I told Yamato about us. We thought it best if our teams leave separately, but we’ll take Sakura so Naruto isn’t tempted to say anything to her.”  
  
“Ah. I’ll invite her over to dinner to soften the blow. She’ll react worse than Karin. Karin is very level headed despite the way she acts sometimes. But before I talk to Sakura I want to talk to Karin again. Maybe all three of us talk about the future. I have tell Juugo as well, but I don’t think it’ll bother him. He’s always acted more like a loyal hound than someone in love.”  
  
Kakashi chuckled softly.  
  
“What about you? You have to deal with Izumo. And isn’t there anyone else you’ll have to talk down?”  
  
Kakashi liked Sasuke’s choice of words, as if he had admirers as rabid as Sasuke did. “Just Izumo. It was never anything really serious. I just thought we’d be together for a while, enjoy being in a relationship for a year or two. I never intended to settle down with him. I just expected his love to cool down and he’d go back to Kotetsu.”  
  
“Kotetsu?”  
  
“You never noticed how much time they spent together?”  
  
“I’ve been gone a long time.”  
  
“They’ve always been together. Kotetsu’s taken up with Genma.”  
  
“Don’t tell me you were the rebound.”  
  
“Sort of. I’m a little angry with him at the moment anyway. The reason our team is being split up is because he shared a private conversation with the Hokage.”  
  
Sasuke sat up, only his keen reflexes stopping his towel-pillow from falling in the water.  
  
“It was after that first night we had sex. I was scared to death to face you and he was pressing me about why I was so depressed. I said I thought you could have your own team. I was just thinking of how to keep away from you, fearing you’d blame me for that night. He told the Hokage I thought you were ready to lead your own team. I don’t take kindly to some sharing a confidence.”  
  
“At least you don’t have to worry about that kind of thing with me; I have no one to talk to except Karin and Juugo.”  
  
“I have no one else to tell. Except maybe Gai. I can just let the rumor mill take care of that and save me the trouble.”  
  
“Except he’ll come to confirm it.”  
  
“True.”  
  
They soaked in silence after that. Their time was soon up.  
  
“Let’s go in,” Sasuke said.   
  
Kakashi followed his young lover and allowed himself the luxury of staring at his nude body as they both rinsed off the communal water. Sasuke caught him staring and moved a little more slowly and more tantalizingly so that Kakashi was half hard when they donned their yukatas and retreated back to their room, luckily meeting no one in the halls.   
  
Sasuke pulled Kakashi down onto the traditional style futon as soon as they stripped the yukatas. They kissed, neither of them able to get enough of the other’s spicy taste. Kakashi soon abandoned Sasuke’s lips to occupy his mouth with something more substantial. He went down on Sasuke with abandon. He truly could not get enough of looking up at the lithe, writhing figure.  
  
Once Sasuke was completely hard, thoroughly coated with saliva, and too close to cuming, Kakashi crawled back up to the shorter man’s lips and whispered, “I want you inside me.” Sasuke shivered and slid out from under Kakashi. He went and grabbed the complementary lotion.  
  
“I don’t think we’ll need that,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Won’t hurt.”  
  
Kakashi was still on his hands and knees. Sasuke warmed a dollop of lotion with his body heat before letting it fall on Kakashi’s entrance. He slid two fingers inside finding it loosened by the heat from the hot spring, the stretching it had received the night before, and Kakashi’s own ability to relax. He took no further steps to prepared and slid into the tight, hot, tunnel. He draped his body over Kakashi’s. Being noticeably shorter than his lover, his cheek lay just below Kakashi’s shoulder. Sasuke only waited a few seconds before he started rocking his hips shallowly into Kakashi’s body. It was gentle, agonizingly, slow lovemaking. At first.   
  
Sasuke pealed his body away and grabbed Kakashi’s pale hips to pull him back as he rammed in. He slowed down to prevent either of their release after they were both breathless.  
  
Sasuke stretched his body so that he could reach Kakashi’s shoulder with his mouth. Kakashi’s body was slightly bowed, his back arched back shortening the distance Sasuke had to cover.  
  
Sasuke’s right arm snaked around Kakashi’s chest for leverage and he rolled his hips as he nipped at Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi tightened around him and the nip became a bite. Kakashi groaned in pleasure and Sasuke didn’t let go, but sank his teeth deeper, sucking at the skin in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. He pulled away licking at the darkening circle and the blood.  
  
“Sorry about that,” Sasuke said without much sincerity. “No one will see it though.”  
  
“Too bad.”  
  
“I wish I could mark you where people will see,” Kakashi shivered, the idea going straight to his aching cock. “Only place though would be above your right eye.” He pulled at Kakashi’s shoulder to make him bend his back more and pressed in as deep as he could force himself, leaning to press his lips against Kakashi’s right temple almost like a threat that he would really do it. “Hard mark to explain away and you couldn’t hide it without admitting it was there.” Kakashi bend his neck back toward Sasuke to submit to whatever Sasuke wanted. Sasuke barely managed to lick the area before he pulled back, allowing Kakashi to stretch back out. “That would be more public than I want.” Kakashi sighed almost disappointedly.   
  
With that display of submissiveness, Sasuke decided to go a little further, remembering their little tease about discipline. He thrust against his lover’s prostate and trailed his hand down Kakashi’s chest and abdomen, tantalizingly close to his cock. He leaned forward again to order, “Don’t cum.” Kakashi’s whine was somewhere between protest and arousal.  
  
Sasuke continued to assault Kakashi internally, daring him to cum, and now added another torture: a feather-light caress from root to tip on the underside of his cock. Kakashi gasped. That would have brought him off if it weren’t for the commandment not to. Sasuke was still fucking him leisurely as he teased him. He drew a finger over his cum filled testicles and over the base of his straining cock. Kakashi whined again desperately. The sound sent electricity to the base of Sasuke’s spine and he was so close himself. He decided to have mercy on them both.   
  
“Cum for me,” he whispered.   
  
Kakashi didn’t need any more stimulation than Sasuke’s voice, but Sasuke was still moving inside of his and his hand brushed against the head of his cock. He cam hard into Sasuke’s waiting hand. The convulsions of Kakashi’s body milked Sasuke of his own orgasm. To prevent himself from screaming out, Kakashi bent down and bit the back of his own wrist. Sasuke love the sound of the muffled scream of pure bliss.   
  
Sasuke withdrew his hand and Kakashi sagged down onto the futon. Sasuke pulled him over onto his back with his clean hand, still straddling the older man’s legs. He leaned forward, brought his cum covered hand to his face and took a long lick at the pearly fluid. Kakashi was hypnotized at the sight. The only coherent thought he had was that Sasuke’s skin was nearly as white and pearly with sweat as his cum. He wanted to see a better comparison, but was too enrapture by Sasuke’s current occupation to reach up and smear the cum on Sasuke’s hand on his face. The glitter in Sasuke’s Sharingan eyes suggested he could read that thought. Kakashi’s own Sharingan was uncovered and open, but he could read none of Sasuke’s thoughts. Well, beside the obvious ones.  
  
“Damn, Sasuke, you’re making hard again already.”  
  
“That’s the idea.”  
  
Sasuke reached down between Kakashi’s legs and put his fingers inside his abused entrance. “So loose and wet,” Sasuke purred. He teased Kakashi’s rim and insides as he bent down to take a nipple into his mouth and lavish it with attention. All thought was wiped from Kakashi’s already pleasure-muddled mind. Sasuke switched sides, drawing out the pleasure until the sensitivity in both their cocks subsided and life returned. Kakashi ran his fingers through Sasuke’s spiky locks thinking how from some angles they looked like a black crown. _Ice Prince indeed,_ he thought.   
  
As soon as Sasuke felt his own cock return to normal, he entered Kakashi again without any hesitation, his fingers having prevented him from tightening hardly at all.  
  
This time it was artless, graceless fucking. Sasuke concentrated more on the feeling of his own cock slipping through the tightening wet heat than thinking about his lover’s needs. Sasuke braced himself on his arms on either side of Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi grabbed his arms just to have something to ground him. Kakashi for his part was lost in the sensations Sasuke’s cock was giving him even when it wasn’t striking his prostate. Just the feeling of being full, more than he had experience with Izumo or anyone else, was enough to distract him from anything worldly. He had to look up eventually though and see Sasuke enrapt with pleasure, head back, his eyes tightly shut, and his face contorted with pleasure.   
  
Sasuke came back to himself towards the end, remembering his lover’s needs and used his cum and lube stained hand to jack Kakashi off. Sasuke stopped and thrust in until he cam. He pulled out, Kakashi looking up at him pleadingly, seeming afraid Sasuke would leave him like this. Sasuke gave him a lazy smile and moved down between his legs and continue to jack Kakashi off until he cam on Sasuke’s face. Kakashi wanted to watch the display, but the pleasure shut his eyes. When he was able to open them again, Sasuke was leaning over him, their limp and sated cocks touching, cum dripping slowly down Sasuke’s face.   
  
“You can read my thoughts?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Not really. This one was written all over your face though.”  
  
“Yours now.”  
  
Sasuke smiled. Kakashi reached up to pull Sasuke’s face close and he leaned up toward him and licked each rope of cum away.  
  
“All clean.”  
  
“Ha,” Sasuke said. “We’ve showered and bathed a dozen times today and we’re still dirty.”  
  
“Need a shower now?”  
  
“It can wait until morning.” Sasuke snuggled against him. “Hope I didn’t go too far. I wasn’t too presumptuous was I?  
  
“Not at all. It’s something of a turn on to be dominated by someone younger, and shorter.” Sasuke nipped at his chest for the shorter comment. Kakashi chuckled lowly. “Anyway, you undeniably have the more dominate personality.”  
  
“Just let me know when it’s too much for an old man like you.”  
  
“This old man is thinking about you going further.”  
  
“Really? Well, that will _definitely_ have to wait until we get home.”


	8. Return to Konoha

The girls were still asleep with Sasuke knocked on their door. “Sakura, Karin, we’re leaving early, hurry.” He didn’t sound rushed so they pulled themselves up, but didn’t rush too much.  
  
Yamato had also woken up early, so he and Juugo met the rest of Sasuke’s team along with Sakura in the common room. All of them, except Yamato, were ready to leave. He went back to nap while they had breakfast.  
  
“Why am I leaving with your team?” Sakura asked.  
  
“Since Naruto’s being moodier than I normally am, we thought you’d prefer to leave with us,” Sasuke said.  
  
“There’s something between you two again.”  
  
Kakashi couldn’t repress a wry chuckle. Even Karin cracked a smile.   
  
Sasuke threw them an annoyed glace. “Naruto is unhappy with me. Don’t press him about it.” Sasuke took a sip of tea and thus put an end to the conversation.   
  
Sakura was sitting next to him and seeing he was in a brighter mood than normal and seemingly wanting to spend a little more time with her, she took the liberty of feigning still being tired and leaned into his shoulder. Sasuke stilled, but did not otherwise react.  
  
Karin looked at Kakashi, but he didn’t bat an eyelash. He apparently wasn’t jealous in the least. At least not with Sakura. Sakura was encouraged by his apathy and tightly wrapped around Sasuke’s arm. Sasuke ignored her and let her cling. He ate with his left hand.  
  
“Sakura,” Kakashi said, “no matter how tired you are, you should wake up and eat so we can get going soon.”  
  
Sakura pulled away and ate, perfectly awake.  
  
\-----  
  
Back in Konoha.  
  
“Sakura, unless you’re given a mission, please don’t speak with Naruto for two days. Tomorrow, come to dinner with my team.”  
  
“Sure!”  
  
As she walked off, Sasuke sent Karin and Juugo ahead of him, then he turned to Kakashi. “Deal with what you need to,” _Izumo for example_ , “and come over whenever you want, or not.” They both knew they were sexually spent for a while. “I’ll talk to Juugo tonight, Sakura tomorrow night, and then we’ll find time to talk about what to do then.”   
  
“I may come over after dinner.” Kakashi wouldn’t kiss him in public at this stage in their relationship, but he did put a hand on Sasuke’s lower back for a moment. Sasuke caught up to Juugo and Karin.  
  
After dinner, Sasuke watched Karin go to her house next to his rather than walking her there. He was protective enough of his people that, even if he weren’t counting on her to help him revive his clan, he would look after her. He rejoined Juugo as soon as he was sure Karin was safe behind the traps he put around their homes.  
  
Juugo expected this. He could see there was something going on, he wasn’t an idiot. Sasuke wasn’t one to talk much since he was eight, so he went straight to the point.  
  
“Kakashi and I are lovers, but I’m marrying Karin so I can continue my clan.”  
  
“So that why is Naruto is so angry?” Juugo wasn’t fazed at all. It actually made Sasuke laugh.  
  
“Naruto’s jealous of Kakashi,” Sasuke said.  
  
“I guess I can see that. I’m glad you’re thinking of having kids, I like children.”   
  
“Good, because you’re babysitting.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t have such an easy time.  
  
Izumo kissed him the moment he opened the door. He pulled Kakashi into his home. Kakashi reluctantly opened his mouth to allow Izumo’s tongue enter. Wow, Kakashi discovered he didn’t miss this at all. Even so soon after his little fuckfest with Sasuke, he found himself wishing Izumo at least tasted like the Uchiha.   
  
Kakashi gently pushed him away. “Izumo, we need to talk.”  
  
“That doesn’t usually bode well.” Izumo sat down. Kakashi sat across from him.   
  
“Izumo, you told the Hokage about what I said about Sasuke. I did not expect you to repeat that.”  
  
“I didn’t think that was a confidence. But this is really about the Uchiha, isn’t it?” Izumo was suddenly angry. “You’re fucking the Ice Prince, aren’t you?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I saw the night before you mentioned splitting the teams; you spent the entire night with him!”  
  
“You were following me?!”  
  
“I just wondered where you were and went looking for you. I found you. I saw you embracing him!”  
  
“That was . . . Izumo, he was finally telling me about that night and his brother. He was talking about Itachi. As tough and cruel he pretends to be, and can actually be at times, he’s still human; he still cries about that night, about what happened to the brother he loved more than anything. He loved him so much . . . it still hurts him a lot. And now Itachi’s dead and he still hasn’t really found peace. That’s why he went a little crazy and attacked the Kage Conference and killed Danzo. He’s had his breakdown, that’s over, but he still grieves. We didn’t have sex that night.  
  
“But whether we had sex that night or not, nothing gives you the right to watch us or repeat private conversations with the Hokage!”  
  
“I’m sorry, Kakashi, I really am. It’s just you’ve been spending so much time with him, I was getting jealous.”  
  
“Too late, Izumo. You’ve got to do something about your jealousy. Just go back to Kotectzu.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh, don’t even. I know I was the rebound from Kotectzu. It was your jealousy that drove him off. Go apologize.”  
  
“Fuck you!”  
  
“Not anymore. You are right, though. We didn’t have sex that night, but we are lovers now. I did come here to break up with you. Go back to Kotectzu.”  
  
Kakashi slammed the door as he left.


	9. Kakashi, You've Got a Lot of ‘xplaining to Do

Kakashi didn’t go straight to Sasuke’s. He was angry about being spied on much more than he was about Izumo talking to the Hokage. He stopped by his house, threw out anything in his kitchen that had gone bad or was about to, packed some clothes, then made a winding path to Sasuke’s.   
  
It wasn’t very late, but he saw that the lights in all three houses were out. He jumped up onto Sasuke’s windowsill, carefully avoiding all the traps the paranoid Uchiha had left everywhere, Sasuke having told him about them all. Sasuke was sitting up in bed.  
  
“What are you doing sitting alone in the dark?” Kakashi asked from his perch.  
  
“I wasn’t asleep and I sensed you coming. Did you have anything to eat?”  
  
“No, I didn’t.”  
  
Sasuke got up and pulled on a robe. Kakashi deposited his bag and followed the Uchiha to the kitchen.  
  
“I used up nearly everything that wasn’t perishable for the rest of us,” he said as he fished threw the fridge, tossing a few wilted vegetables into the sink to grind up in the garbage disposal.   
  
“Don’t go to any trouble.” Sasuke ignored him and Kakashi didn’t argue any further.  
  
“Didn’t go well, I take it.”  
  
“How could you tell?” Kakashi leaned on the table.  
  
“Well, I didn’t expect to go any way but badly.” Sasuke switched to the cupboards.   
  
“A little shouting, door slamming.”  
  
“You’re angry. Let it out. I know better than anyone how unhealthy it is to keep it in.” Sasuke still had his back turned, trying to figure out what he could make with tomato paste and corn starch.  
  
Indignation bubbled within Kakashi. “He talked to the Hokage in order to separate us. He was spying on me!” Kakashi wasn’t furious, just indignant. Sauske shut the cupboard. There was nothing edible left in the house. Distractedly, he thought they should be given more money just replace the food that went bad during longer missions. Sasuke turned toward Kakashi finally.  
  
“He saw us the night I comforted you. He thought that was a prelude to sex.”  
  
“I have a confession.” Kakashi focused on Sasuke. _No food?_ he thought dejectedly. But Sasuke looked a little more apologetic than an empty larder would prompt. “The way I knew you were with Izumo was that I was following you. I wanted to see you face and we had fun doing that as children. Sorry. I wasn’t peeking in any windows though. I never saw anything more than you kiss him.”  
  
“I figured that was how you found out.” Kakashi was calm again, unable to sustain his anger with Sasuke looking at him and with the slightly fearful, consolatory look on his face. “I remember you three following me and trying to trick me into taking off my mask. It _was_ fun. I put on that second mask just to mess with you three. You were a cute bunch.” Kakashi reached out and caressed Sasuke’s face. Sasuke leaned into it. Then he pulled back, that apologetic look back on his face.  
  
“And I’m out of food.”  
  
Kakashi chuckled.   
  
“It’s not too late; there should be somewhere still open. My treat. A bar, if nothing else.”  
  
“I know of one that has an excellent menu.”  
  
“I’ll get dressed.”  
  
The bar that Kakashi led him to wasn’t crowded. Sasuke walked in without any regard to his being underage. He didn’t have to worry being with the closest thing to a guardian he had and the fact he didn’t intend to drink. Kakashi sent the bartender—who seemed to have a preternatural ability to know people’s ages—a consolatory wave to placate him. He recognized Sasuke was Kakashi’s student and, with a scowl, returned his attention to his legal clientele.   
  
Sasuke chose the darkest booth where Kakashi could sit with his back to most of the room so he could remove his mask. Kakashi ordered a meal while Sasuke merely ordered tea and an appetizer to munch on.   
  
“So, was he angry or hurt?”  
  
“I think more angry. He was jealous before I said anything about breaking up with him. It could have ended better.”  
  
“I feel a little guilty, stealing you away like that.”  
  
“He pissed me off by being jealous of our relationship without evidence that it was sexual. I would have left him anyway.”  
  
“Still.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. How was dinner?”  
  
“Scavenged.” Kakashi laughed. “Luckily I had a few canned things, rice, and root vegetables last longer than most. I didn’t have anything fresher. I was going to talk to Karin, but I let her go home. I did talk to Juugo though.”  
  
“How did he take it?”  
  
“He’s fine with it. Doesn’t matter to him. He likes the idea of Karin and I having kids. The first thing I’ll teach them is how to calm down ‘Uncle Juugo.’”  
  
Kakashi laughed lightly. The food was brought rather quickly. Once the waiter was gone, Kakashi pulled down his mask. Sasuke didn’t find it any easier to read him than when he had the mask on, having become adept at reading him despite the mask.  
  
“You sure it doesn’t bother you? Karin, I mean.”  
  
“Honestly, a little. I’m not jealous by nature though.” Kakashi took a bite. Sasuke looked down at his tea. Kakashi swallowed. “Really, I’m used to this sort of arrangement.” Sasuke looked up at him. “It was the same with my first lover.” Sasuke couldn’t help but gape at him. “He had a girlfriend who he got pregnant. He was so excited when it happened. I was happy for him too; I knew he wouldn’t shut me out.”  
  
“What happened to them?” Sasuke asked with a bit of dread.  
  
“They both died.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s been a long time. I liked her too. Actually, she was a lot like Karin. She could be rather boisterous at times, but she was really sweet to those she was comfortable with. Make her angry and she’d try to kill you.”  
  
“Does sound like Karin. And Naruto,” Sasuke added with a small laugh. He had let his eyes drift back down the cup of tea and the plate of calamari so he missed Kakashi’s expression. It was hidden by his next bite.   
  
“You won’t mind a bunch of Uchiha brats running around, will you?” Sasuke asked with a smirk.  
  
“If they’re half as cute as you were, not at all.”  
  
“As long as they’re at least half as arrogant?”  
  
Kakashi laughed. “It would be an improvement. I’m looking forward to it, in fact, as I was back then.” Through a sixth sense—or rather, Sasuke thought, a seventh or eighth—Kakashi knew to pull up his mask before the waiter was within sight.  
  
“Everything good here?”  
  
“Some sake,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Careful,” Sasuke warned. “I’m not dragging you home.”  
  
“It’s with a meal.” He nodded to the waiter and Kakashi pulled down his mask as he walked away.   
  
“It’s you Uchiha who can’t hold your alcohol. Like the other night. Like your—” Kakashi broke off, remembering any mention of Sasuke’s family was painful.  
  
“Go on. It’s not like I don’t think about them several times a day.”  
  
“Minato-sensei had an impish sense of humor and dragged me along with him when he was meeting with your father. He told me to watch as he started pouring sake. Two cups and Fugaku was very near being slobbering drunk. Minato-sensei just nodded to any nonsense he was saying and glanced at me to share the joke. He had warned Obito not to drink years before, saying that none of your clan could handle alcohol. But he said you all felt you had to defend your honor by entering into drinking contests. Your father, however, was just being polite, drinking with the Hokage. I nearly died trying not to laugh out loud. Not a man anyone wanted to get on the bad side of.”  
  
Sasuke was smiling without any darkness in his eyes. So the topic _could_ be broached without too much risk of Sasuke trying to kill someone.   
  
“Except perhaps one of his sons.”  
  
The mask came up, the sake arrived, the mask went down again.  
  
“You do have a Sharingan remember.”  
  
“I beat Gai at drinking contests all the time.”  
  
“But that’s against Gai.”  
  
Kakashi laughed heartily. “True, true.”  
  
“I never trusted myself to drink when around other people. I’ve seen too many people wind up looking like idiots. I have too much pride to risk it.”  
  
“Except that one time.”  
  
“Except that one time,” Sasuke agreed with a smile. “Didn’t turn out all that bad. I won’t drink in public though.”  
  
“You’d either be dancing on the table or falling asleep.”  
  
“I don’t want to do either in public.”  
  
“So you wouldn’t mind dancing on the table in private?” Kakashi asked with his eyebrows raised.  
  
“Well, I can do what I feel like in private without having to worry how much of an ass it makes me look.” Sasuke’s eyes became flirting as did his whole demeanor. Sasuke was obviously thinking of _exotic_ dancing.  
  
“I might have to get you drink at home one night. Again.”  
  
“I’m still underage.”  
  
“Didn’t stop you a week ago. So where’d that sake come from?”  
  
“Not everyone knows how old I am. I think some fear me enough to let me do what I want. I was a lawless missing-nin for nearly four years. Having it on hand was a part of the manners I learned from my clan. Even if you don’t drink it, others do. I’m old enough to kill, I should be old enough to drink, even if I don’t.”  
  
“If you’re old enough for some things, why not others,” Kakashi agreed.  
  
Sasuke had a remarkable ability to not look as uncomfortable as he was, but Kakashi knew him well enough by now. But he let Sasuke decided whether he would say what he wanted to say or not. Sasuke munched on a calamari.   
  
“How old were you?” he finally asked.  
  
“Humm?”  
  
“Your first time. How old were you?”  
  
“Younger than you are now. It was soon after Rin, my teammate, died and I joined ANBU. Seems like a very long time ago.” His voice had a finality which Sasuke understood as ‘topic closed.’  
  
“Didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.”  
  
“I brought up your father; we’re even.”  
  
Sasuke stared into his cup as if he were gazing back at his past. “My father. That’s one thing I can never forgive my brother for; I’ll never know what my father said to my mother about me. She said that even though he only seemed to care about Itachi, he spoke to her only of me. I should have asked what he said. I never imaged I would never get the chance to ask again. And Itachi killed him just as he was finally showing interest in me, just as he was beginning to train me himself. I was finally feeling accepted as his son, as an Uchiha. I was beginning to make him proud. I can’t forgive Itachi for that.”  
  
Kakashi wanted to touch him and comfort him, but the table made it difficult without being too obvious.   
  
“At least you seem certain he was proud of you just before he died. Most of us who lose their parents always wonder. I’m also certain my father was proud of me; though at the time I doubted it. Wasn’t I enough to live for? He was too depressed to consider that or had too much faith in me that I would understand and deal with it. I dealt with it, but not in a very healthy way. I definitely wouldn’t have had a much older male lover at fourteen had he lived.”  
  
Sasuke had sat back to listen. “I’d probably be married to someone my father chose in order to carry on the bloodline of the leader of the Uchiha. I probably wouldn’t have been your student. I had hoped to be on a team with my brother.” Sasuke smiled fondly. “My great older brother who I, and the rest of the clan, worshipped. Until about a week before they all died. I remember that afternoon. I know he was actually right to do what he did; he chose the village over his clan, but I can’t fully forgive him for it. I wonder if I would have done the same. If I think about who I would have been at thirteen had my family lived, I doubt I could have done it. Does that make me better or worse than my brother?”  
  
Kakashi had no response to that.  
  
“You know I didn’t mourn most of them at all really. My mother . . . the aunt I spoke to that very day . . . my uncle . . . my father . . . but the rest of them? The ones I knew and the ones I didn’t? They were all sort of the same. They were just ‘my family,’ ‘my clan,’ not ‘my cousin,’ ‘my second cousin,’” he smiled wryly. “Really they were all cousins. And they were just gone. I saw a few bodies, but I didn’t know who they were. I saw my paretn’s bodies, freshly slain by my pericous older brother.” The exact fear, sadness, and shock he felt when he opened that door to see his parents and brother washed over him. “My parents died, my aunt and uncle died, and, in a sense, my brother died. The others were just gone. Existences I was used to, objects I expected to see, presences I was accustom to, names and faces that I recognized. I didn’t really know them. It hurt more as I grew up that I would never really know them. But I never really mourned them.”  
  
“It’s sort of like someone in your academy class who you never really spoke to dying on a mission,” Kakashi said. “It was good that you were somewhat numb to their deaths or it might have truly driven you insane.”  
  
“I nearly killed myself a few days after it happened.” Kakashi stared at him, but Sasuke’s attention was focused inward, his eyes pointed at the table. “My desire for revenge was the only thing, _the only thing_ , that stopped me.”  
  
“Itachi fed your desire for revenge for that reason, didn’t he?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so. He must have known how isolated and abandoned I would feel. How hopeless. He gave me a goal and a reason to live. I also had pride in my clan, so that became a secondary goal. But I lost that secondary goal when I found out the truth. Not out of disgust with my clan, but out of rage and love for my brother. I did go crazy.” Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with a fond expression. “Until you saved me.”  
  
Kakashi returned a similar expression. “But I did really intend to kill you that day.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I thought that was the only way to save you.”  
  
“Probably one of only two options. Luckily, you stumbled on the second.” They were silent for a few moments. “Well, that was a much more depressing conversation than I had anticipated.”  
  
“My fault.”  
  
Mask came up, waiter checked on them, waiter left, mask came back down. Sasuke poured another cup from the pot next to him. Despite the tea, he yawned.   
  
“It is getting late,” Kakashi said. He focused a little more on eating while Sasuke continued to snack on the calamari.  
  
They went straight to sleep when they got home, both physically and emotionally tired. But as much as Sasuke enjoyed it, he was not liking just how addicted he was become to being held as he fell asleep.  
  
\-----  
  
They woke up almost at the same time at the crack of dawn. But the sun was still hidden behind the forest trees, giving no more than a grayish glow the outside world. They knew the other was awake by their breathing. Sasuke turned over to Kakashi. Sasuke’s eyes were still sleep blurry, but there was a hint of lust there; Kakashi answered it with a slight smirk. Sasuke moved over him and rubbed their morning erections together through the scant clothes they wore while he kissed his older lover.  
  
Since that first night when the oil had just happened to be left there, Sasuke had given the vial of oil a permanent home on his nightstand. He reached for it blindly, his arm not quite long enough. Kakashi’s eyes flash open when he heard the hiss of a snake. Sasuke had extended his reach with a white snake of his Sen'eijashu technique. Kakashi pulled his lips away.  
  
“I thought you lost your abilities with snakes.”  
  
The single snake grabbed the vial and retracted, leaving the vial in Sasuke’s outstretched hand.  
  
“Just the techniques only Orochimaru could use. My Summoning contract with snakes is also null and void. I just don’t use these techniques very often.”   
  
Seeing Kakashi’s comment was merely out of curiosity and not disgust, Sasuke went back to kissing him. He pushed down his own pants and pulled at Kakashi’s. He moved his lips to the sensitive spot on Kakashi’s long neck. Using his preternatural balance and exceptional abdominal strength, he was able to keep his body hovering above Kakashi’s as he kissed his neck and used both hands to uncap the vial and coat two fingers in oil.  
  
Kakashi’s fingers ran over Sasuke’s chest, barely feeling his ribs under muscle. Sasuke shifted to loosen Kakashi up while he continued to kiss him despite their mutual morning breath. Kakashi now held Sasuke’s head where it was, kissing him, and pushed his hips up into Sasuke’s questing fingers, begging for more.   
  
Sasuke tortured him a while longer, loving how needy Kakashi was, loving the sounds he made; the moaning when Sasuke stroked his prostate and groaned in complaint when Sasuke removed his fingers for even a moment. That satisfied his ego and sense of superiority for the day. The groan Kakashi gave when he removed his fingers completely was full of disappointment even though he knew Sasuke wasn’t that cruel. At least not to him.  
  
But Sasuke was a bit of a tease. He rubbed the head of his cock over Kakashi’s entrance, feeling it twitch with impatience. He didn’t tease for long, wanting to take Kakashi as much as Kakashi wanted him to fuck him. Sasuke pressed in. Kakashi was still so tight despite being experienced. In fact, Kakashi still hasn’t gotten completely used to Sasuke girth.  
  
“You’re definitely larger than any lover I’ve had before,” Kakashi groaned while Sasuke paused to let the initial sensation of entering him wash over him.  
  
“How many would that be?” Sasuke said, panting for breath.  
  
“Three.” He wouldn’t have answered—and Sasuke would have been tactful enough not to ask—if his head wasn’t swimming with the slight pain and the immense pleasure.   
  
“I’ll ruin you for anyone else.”  
  
“No one else,” Kakashi agreed.   
  
Sasuke pressed further in and knew when he hit Kakashi’s sweet spot; Kakashi bucked, forcing his body further onto Sasuke’s length. Sasuke let his hips fall forward with Kakashi’s body as he fell back onto the bed then thrust the last inch into him. Kakashi bucked up into him as if Sasuke was holding back another three inches.   
  
“Eager this morning?” Sasuke purred next to his ear. He hadn’t moved, still pinning the older man to the bed.  
  
“You started this.”  
  
“That I did.” Sasuke gave him a loving kiss before he pulled away. He started out at a leisurely pace, but Kakashi wasn’t content with that and raise his hips up to meet Sasuke’s. Sasuke let him do this for a while, but sped up his own movements as his orgasm approached.   
  
Neither one had touched Kakashi’s erection since they started. Kakashi reached for it, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist to restrain him.  
  
“Trust me.”   
  
Kakashi relaxed. He felt Sasuke’s cock swell and throb before it twitched and unloaded ropes of cum inside him. Sasuke thrust slowly as he rode out his orgasm. Kakashi watched him intently as the look of almost painful, intense concentration gave way to utter bliss. And he wondered if Sasuke would actually leave him hanging.  
  
But when Sasuke pulled out, his whole body moved downward. Looking up into Kakashi’s questioning eyes, Sasuke licked the oozing precum from the head of Kakashi’s painfully hard cock then took the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and gave it a gentle suck, teasing out more precum. He sucked harder and took his length into his mouth while never breaking eye contact. A still oiled finger massaged Kakashi’s ill used opening, dipping in from time to time. Kakashi body clinched around the smaller intrusion in order to feel it more entirely.   
  
Sasuke broke eye contact to concentrate more on bobbing up and down Kakashi’s shaft quicker. Kakashi could no longer keep his eyes open as Sasuke pleasured him, nor could he control his hips which Sasuke barely managed to restrain with his free hand. Kakashi groaned his name and restrainedly ran his fingers through Sasuke’s spiky hair.  
  
As he got close to his climax, he tried to say his lover’s name with a little more urgency, but Sasuke just sucked harder. Kakashi cried out as he cam. Sasuke let the first shot enter his mouth then pulled away to let the rest spray across his face.   
  
As Kakashi calmed down, Sasuke crawled up his body. Kakashi opened his eyes to the very pleasant sight of Sasuke’s cum strewn face. He cranked his neck to lick the younger man clean. They kissed.   
  
A little unexpectedly, Sasuke then got up and went to the bathroom. Kakashi heard the water running. Sasuke came back with a glass of water.  
  
“To clean out the morning breath.”  
  
Kakashi smirked and obeyed. Sasuke returned the glass then came back to bed.  
  
“We have no mission today. Let’s go back to sleep for a few more hours.”  
  
“Sounds great.”  
  
Though Sasuke was definitely the seme of the relationship, he curled up beside Kakashi with his head on his chest. Kakashi put a protective arm around him.  
  
\-----  
  
Unfortunately, the old saying that ‘hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’ doesn’t always apply just to women. More like ‘a lover scorned.’ Sasuke could feel there was a difference as he led his two fellows through the street. They felt it too. The only reassuring thing was that he knew Kakashi was lying when he said he had other things to attend to this morning and that he was really shadowing them from above.   
  
While loading Juugo’s arms with the bag of produce, he said within Karin’s hearing as well, “If something happens, don’t get involved except to defend yourselves.” They didn’t respond, but he knew they understood.  
  
He decided to cut this trip short and just went to one more shop to pick up some meats before they headed back home. They weren’t quick enough however.   
  
“Little Uchiha slut,” someone muttered. Juugo made to turn, but Sasuke checked him.   
  
“Ignore him.”  
  
“Spread you legs for Orochimaru too? Seem to have a thing for your senseis.”  
  
This time it was Juugo who had to stop both Sasuke and Karin. “You said ignore him.”  
  
“What was that about his sensei?” The man looked around for the source of the voice. Kakashi was leaning against a wall, unnoticed, reading his book. He was not in his old Jounin uniform, which he still wore around Konoha as casual clothes, but his new black outfit he now wore on missions with the swords strapped to his back. If a glaring Uchiha did not put the fear of god in the man, seeing the black clad Jounin lounging against a wall with his masked nose in a book did.   
  
“Kabuto was Orochimaru’s bed warmer, not I,” Sasuke said in a hard voice. “Picking a fight with two Sharingan users I believe is counted as suicide, am I right, Kakashi?”  
  
“That you are.”  
  
The man was left without a retort. ‘I didn’t mean nothing by it,’ just didn’t seem like it would work in this instance.   
  
“Or are you just trying to test my temper?” Sasuke asked. “Well, you found its limit.”  
  
The man skittered away from them as fast as he could. Sasuke growled and turned to leave, Kakashi coming up next to him.  
  
“Bothers me that it takes the sight of you to scare them,” Sasuke grumbled. “An Uchiha should be enough.”  
  
“It’s because you’ve never actually attacked.”  
  
“Because I know what the consequences would be.” Their conversation was loud enough for others to hear as they stalked by.  
  
“True, wiping out everyone on the street would be a problem.”  
  
Once they were clear of those who saw the encounter, Sasuke spoke lower. “Naruto? Or Izumo?”  
  
“Naruto’s not _that_ stupid. He’s rash and emotional, but I’ve never known him to be really vindictive.”  
  
“Izumo?”  
  
“Don’t know. I don’t want to say yes.”  
  
“I don’t want to have to ask.”  
  
“Likely. He is jealous by nature. That’s what broke up with relationship with Kotetzu.”  
  
“I wonder who all has heard.”  
  
“Maybe you should find Sakura before she hears it on her own.”  
  
“She wouldn’t believe it, but she might be angrier or more shocked if I just confirm the rumors as if I never planned to tell her myself,” Sasuke agreed. “Take care of this; I’ll find Sakura.”  
  
“Ah.” They were within sight of home and felt safe this close to Sasuke’s defenses. Kakashi vanished.  
  
\-----  
  
After depositing his supplies and dependants, Sasuke took the high road to Sakura’s apartment. She answered the door and blushed. At least it wasn’t in a ‘I’ve heard really embarrassing rumors about you’ way, just a ‘I didn’t expect the man I love to come over before I was ready’ way. He had thought about this: would it be better to take her on a walk where there were things to distract them both and maybe lessen the blow, or talk to her in her apartment. He decided on here in her apartment so if she broke down, she wouldn’t have far to go to get away from the world.  
  
“You’re still invited to dinner tonight, but I think I should talk with you now. Can I come in?”  
  
“Of course.” Her blush was worse. She started giggling about how ‘the place is a mess’ and ‘make yourself at home.’ Even she inwardly cringed at the triteness. Sasuke didn’t react, but sat down in a chair where she couldn’t try to fit herself in next to him. She sat down as close as possible to him on the sofa next to his chair.  
  
“You’re still in love with me, aren’t you?”  
  
“Well, yes.”  
  
“So were you lying to Naruto when you said you love him?”  
  
She looked embarrassed, but oddly her blush disappeared. “I was trying to convince myself that I loved him. I didn’t want to love you anymore because of what you seemed to have become and I—”  
  
“I did become,” he corrected, but there was no anger or reproach in his voice.  
  
Sakura looked up, but looked away again. “I knew everyone had decided you were a lost cause at that point and they were all decided that you had to be killed. It was my fault Naruto was so obsessed with bringing you home. I begged him, made him promise to bring you home. His nindo drove him to do whatever it took keep his promise. Sai told me just how much Naruto loved me. I really thought it was just a joke to playfully annoy me. So I decided I would love him back and that only I could take the promise he made off his shoulders by killing you. But I couldn’t do it. And he didn’t believe me anyway; he saw right through me. I couldn’t kill you because I still loved you. I still love you.”  
  
“Naruto wasn’t obsessed over bring me back just because you asked him to. I have no doubt he would go that far to up hold his nindo, but he had his own reasons for bringing me back. He would have hated you had you killed me. Your request probably just spurred him on. Nothing was your fault Sakura.”  
  
Sakura lowered her gaze and smiled gratefully.   
  
“Do you think you could ever really love Naruto?” Sasuke then asked in a voice as even and emotionless as if he was asking her the time.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“I mean, truly love him.”  
  
“I like him very much, but he’s more like a brother to me. Doesn’t really matter anymore since he seems to be giving Hinata more attention.”  
  
“Naruto cannot make you love him?”  
  
“No, he can’t.”  
  
“Neither can you make me love you.”  
  
That was like a stab in the heart. Was it really the same thing? “I see,” she said, crestfallen.   
  
“When I thanked you when I left, after you tried to convince me to stay or take you with me, that was completely genuine. I did have fun back then. I did consider you a friend. But I’ve never loved you. We were children back then and I was too focused on my goals to even think about things like that. I was just as focused when I met Karin and when I chose her for my team.”  
  
Despite the way Sasuke was beginning this part, Sasuke felt dread coiling up in her stomach.  
  
“She understands more about me than you do even though you’ve known me longer. She’s also much more familiar with person I am now, not the child I was. You caught a glimpse of my dark side, but she stared into it longer and took the brunt of it when Danzo held her hostage. And yet, she forgave me. She also suffered the loss of her entire family. Perhaps that’s one reason we were drawn to each other on some level. She had a savior—though I don’t discount Orochimaru being the one who slaughter her village—and she followed him to thank him and to become powerful enough to defend herself. I had a target and followed Orochimaru for the power to kill my brother. Really not that different. We share a pain, you do not, and I hope you never will. Kakashi shares that pain as well.”  
  
Bringing Kakashi into it confused her.  
  
“I’ll be marrying Karin.” She was surprisingly numb. “I want to begin to rebuild my clan. I do feel for, I feel affection for her, but she’s not the one I truly love.”  
  
Sakura’s heart leapt. But wait, he already said he didn’t love her.  
  
“It’s already entered the rumor mill. I was going to tell all this to you tonight, but I didn’t want you to find out through rumor. I’ve been in love with Kakashi since before I left Konoha.”  
  
Now she was struck totally numb. Her head swam and she couldn’t feel anything in her body but a coldness and her heart palpating uncomfortably in her chest. _Kakashi?_ She felt lightheaded. Her breathing had stopped and she didn’t notice. Her vision began to gray. As she fell over, she heard Sasuke call her name.  
  
Luckily, after her shocked mind lost consciousness, her body instinctively began to work again. She was breathing and the blood started flowing properly again. Sasuke really hadn’t expected her to faint. Cry, rage, slap him, yell at him, cry, punch him, cry. But to actually faint. Once he saw she was breathing again he actually gave a rye laugh. He didn’t think women actually did that.   
  
He laid her out and put a pillow under her head. He took hold of her cold hand and then fetched a blanket. He tucked her in and sat back in his chair. After a minute of just sitting there, he decided to make tea. Help keep her calm; he hadn’t even mentioned that Kakashi reciprocated his feeling and that they were lovers. At least he would be prepared when she fainted again.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi didn’t find Izumo in his apartment. The bed was made, but he could of made it before he left this morning. But something told Kakashi Izumo hadn’t slept here last night. He went to the gate. No Izumo. He asked about him. He didn’t come in this morning. Neither did Kotetzu.   
  
Kakashi knocked on Kotetzu’s door—it was in the same building and on the same floor as Izumo’s. Kotetzu took his time coming to the door. The dark complexioned shinobi went pale at the sight of Kakashi. The fact Kakashi was in his recently adopted ass-kicking outfit probably didn’t help matters much.  
  
“Is Izumo here?”  
  
“Uh . . .”  
  
“I’m not going to murder either of you. Is he here?”  
  
“He’s asleep. He got really drunk last night.”  
  
“Where at?”  
  
“Well . . . He went to that bar over by Ichiraku, but he saw you there with Sasuke. He ran out and ended up in another bar. He got really drunk and started saying all kinds of things about you and Sasuke. Iruka came and got me. We brought him back here. He’s sleeping it off.”  
  
“How much of what he said was before he was drunk?”  
  
“Uh . . .”  
  
“Thought so. Jealous and vindictive. I don’t envy you, Kotetzu.” Kakashi left. Really, it would be punishment enough for Izumo to know Kakashi knew what he did and that he came looking for him while armed. He would be paranoid for a year. Hopefully he’d feel safer with Kotetzu—who was able to calm Kakashi and keep him from attacking (or so Kotetzu would probably reassure him)—and they’d put an end to this farce of a lover’s spat.  
  
That didn’t change the fact the rumor about his relationship with Sasuke was spreading through Konoha. At least Naruto already knew.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was sipping at tea in the armchair he’d claimed when Sakura woke up.   
  
“Sasuke?”  
  
“If you think anything I said was a dream, it probably wasn’t.”  
  
“I fainted?”  
  
“Dead away.”  
  
“You’re marrying Karin?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“But there was something . . . else. Something about Kakashi.”  
  
“That’s the part I think made you faint. I’ll make you a cup of tea first.”  
  
He brought her a cup with a little sugar. The caffeine and sugar perked her up a bit.  
  
“You okay now?”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“What I said when you fainted was, I’m in love with Kakashi.” Her eyes went wide again, but she didn’t faint this time. “Better reaction this time. We’re lovers Sakura.”  
  
Darkness started creeping in on the edges of her vision and oblivion did seem inviting at the moment, but she rallied, not wanting to show Sasuke such weakness. Again.  
  
“But . . .”  
  
“If I have don’t father any children, it will be the end of my clan. But I love Kakashi. Nothing is set in stone except that Kakashi and I are lovers. That’s not the reason our teams were split, but it was a factor. The rumor got out about Kakashi and I in the last day. Naruto and Karin found out while we were at hot spring; that’s why he’s been in a bad mood. I wanted to tell you myself.”  
  
“So, you’re . . .”  
  
“Bi.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“There are ugly rumors going around among those who still hate me or distrust me. Try to ignore them if you hear them.”  
  
“I can’t do that.”  
  
“What you will.” Sasuke put his cup down. “If you’re alright, I don’t want to leave Karin and Juugo alone for long. As I said, you’re still invited to join us for dinner. If you need anything, you’re welcome to visit us. Just be aware, the grounds are booby trapped.”  
  
He stood up. Sakura stood even faster and was hugging him tightly before he’d straightened up.   
  
“I still love you, Sasuke.” He tentatively hugged her back. “Can we at least be friends?”  
  
“Yes. I’d like if you and Karin were friends.”  
  
“We were starting to become friends.”  
  
“She’ll need a friend.” He let go of her and she released him after another few seconds. “I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi believed it better to remain out in public than to be perceived as hiding. There was really nowhere to loiter other than the park-like promenade. He hated all the steps, but at least he was visible. He took seat on a bench in the shade of a tree and read his book. The dark haired girl in the story was looking more like a dark haired young man in Kakashi’s mind’s eye. A young man with nearly black eyes and a haughty bearing. It gave the story a new freshness.   
  
He was avidly reading the scene where the dark haired (wo)man was playing hard to get with the hero when Kakashi became aware of a familiar presence approaching. He continued to pretend he was reading while the presence came right up in front of him. He was not looking forward to this encounter.  
  
Kakashi nonchalantly looked up. Gai was bent at the waist so their eyes were level and his fists on his hips.  
  
“Are the rumors true?”  
  
Sasuke had been right about Gai. Kakashi sighed. “Which one? There seems to be a few going around today.”  
  
“Number one—”  
  
 _This is going to be a long day,_ Kakashi thought.  
  
“—you were dating Izumo?”  
  
“I wouldn’t really call it dating . . . but yes.”  
  
Gai looked scandalized, but Kakashi knew it was feigned. “Number two—”  
  
 _Kill me now._  
  
“—you broke up with Izumo last night causing him to binge drink and puke in the street.”  
  
“I don’t know about the puking . . .”  
  
“Number three—”  
  
 _Lovers have telepathy, right? Come one, Sasuke, save my ass. I saved yours this morning._  
  
“You’re having an—that is—having a . . . You’re . . .”  
  
“I started up a sexual relationship with Sasuke while I was still technically with Izumo?”  
  
Gai’s scandalized expression was more genuine this time. “With a student?!”  
  
“He’s not thirteen anymore.”  
  
“Still . . .”  
  
“I didn’t want to get into anything with him because of that, but Sasuke’s pretty insistent when he knows what he wants.”  
  
“But . . . but . . .” Gai stammered.   
  
“I’m happy, Sasuke’s happy, the village can go fuck itself.”  
  
“What does the Hokage think about this?”  
  
“Since when do I need the Hokage’s blessing?”  
  
“He’s an Uchiha.”  
  
“Thanks for the newsflash.”  
  
“He’s so much younger than you.”  
  
“Gai, there really isn’t anything you can say that I haven’t already thought of.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Shocked, “Except that.”  
  
“Just kidding; lighten up.”  
  
“Says the person doom and glooming my relationship.”  
  
“What about the other kids, Naruto and Sakura.”  
  
“Naruto’s pissed, but at Sasuke, not me. And Sasuke’s talking to Sakura now. Frankly, my team has always had love triangles and never been totally sane. As Sasuke pointed out, I was given two emotionally damaged students.”  
  
Gai looked like he wanted to add to that, but for once he showed some tact and didn’t mention that Kakashi’s background wasn’t rife with emotional health. Kakashi glared with his single uncovered eye to show he knew what Gai was thinking.  
  
“It’s fine Gai. Our team’s been split so Sasuke and I are on a different team than Naruto and Sakura. That will prevent any tension within the teams.”  
  
“Until your teams are sent out together.”  
  
“By then I hope this has all blown over.”  
  
“I know how they all treat Sasuke. Just be careful.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi felt justified in his decision to stay out in the open rather than hide from the rumors. People hushed up and, while the did give him odd looks, the fact he wasn’t furtive about it seemed to make the looks less and less disapproving. As far as he was concerned there was nothing improper with his relationship with his former student and therefore it shouldn’t seem so to the rest of the village. And he was making himself available to any who were brave enough to question him about it, like Gai. Gai would feed into the rumor mill as well, but on his side. From all points of view: profitable.   
  
But then he saw Sakura approaching. He’d given up his sitting on the promenade for strolling through the village like normal, but today he had no destination. Kakashi sensed her before he saw her and by the way she was looking directly at him, he knew this was no coincidence; she was coming for him. The fact she didn’t look ready to pummel him gave him some hope, but he was sure he would not enjoy the conversation. Especially out here in the street.  
  
He stopped before she got too close. She followed suite a few steps later.  
  
“Sakura,” he greeted cooly.   
  
“Kakashi-sensei, can I speak with you?”  
  
 _No, thank you,_ Kakashi thought. _I like all my bones just the way they are._ “Of course.” Where to have this discussion? She seemed levelheaded about this and perhaps a public setting would be beneficial to his health as well. “Can I treat you to some tea and dangos while we talk?”  
  
She gave one of her smiles that seemed so innocent, but he wasn’t sure it was entirely genuine. “Thank you, sensei.”  
  
He led her to the favorite dango place in the village. This time of day there weren’t a whole lot of people there, but it was still one of the centers of village gossip as they all stopped mid-word when he entered and looked at him searchingly. He ordered tea for two and dangos for Sakura, though he wasn’t planning on drinking anything. When they arrived, Sakura measured her voice so that it would only carry to Kakashi’s ears.   
  
“Sasuke came to talk to me today.”  
  
“I know. He meant to tell you tonight after dinner, but the rumor mill prompted him to tell you as soon as possible so you would learn it from him and not the village scuttlebutt.”  
  
“He didn’t tell me how this happened.”  
  
“I think it far be it from me to tell you something he wouldn’t tell you.”  
  
“Well, on his side. What about for your part?”  
  
“I didn’t start to think about a relationship with him until he mentioned it. You see, after my last birthday, we started becoming closer. I realized later that Sasuke had probably always been closer to me than even the two of you, his peers. I personally trained him in using my Chidori and, I know after that first test with the bells, he respected me for my ability. We didn’t talk much at all when I trained him alone, but I knew about his past, even knew several of his family members. The night he left the village I talked to him and confided that he and I really weren’t that different, that we both had lost everyone we ever loved. He says now that that almost made him stay, that he would have stayed if it weren’t for Orochimaru’s men cornering him that same night.   
  
“After he came back—this I again didn’t realize until recently—he purposely pushed both you and Naruto away, but he never did so with me. Things started to really change on my last birthday. He’s the one who gave me these swords. He invited me over and gave them to me. I mostly thought at the time that he was merely coming out of his shell finally. We started to spend a little more time together outside of missions.   
  
“Then one night, when he drank a little too much, he flat out told me the truth, that he was in love with me. I tried to dissuade him, telling him he was drunk, but he was insistent. I needed time to think it over.” Kakashi avoided telling her anything about the ill-advised sex they had that night. “The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I had always loved him, though perhaps not romantically. I was spending a lot more time with him and coming to know him better and better. He let me see what he was really like. Sasuke doesn’t show his true self to anyone it seems. He’s different than what you know. I genuinely fell in love with him.  
  
“It wasn’t until our first night at the hot springs that I told him I reciprocated his feelings. Unfortunately, Naruto and Karin overheard. That’s what had Naruto so angry and Karin so depressed.”  
  
“But Sasuke is going to marry Karin.”  
  
Kakashi stared at her for a moment. “Yes, he is. I’m fine with that.”  
  
“Seems rather selfish of him.”  
  
“He asked for my approval. I don’t think he would have done it without my approval, but I don’t think he would ever stop trying. But I knew—know—how important reviving his clan is. I’m really okay with it. Karin and I both know who he really loves and what his motives are. I really do love him, Sakura; I not ashamed of it. Though every reason everyone else in the village thinks it’s wrong had already gone through my head. And Sasuke’s too I think. We don’t care.”  
  
“But what about the fact you’re supposed to be prepared to kill him for the village if necessary?”  
  
“Do you think he’d let it come to that? And I hope everyone knows, my loyalty is first to the Hokage and village, my teammates second, my lover third. Course Sasuke is in more than one category.”  
  
“And the splitting of our teams?”  
  
“Our relationship did have something to do with it. Have you heard about Izumo?”  
  
“Yeah, just a few minutes ago, I stopped to overhear a conversation. Sasuke warned me about ‘ugly rumors.’”  
  
“Izumo got jealous even before he had cause. He repeated a conversation I had with him to the Hokage and he followed me one night, looking in at Sasuke and I. There was nothing romantic about that night, but he saw what he wanted to see. He repeated the suggestion I made to him about splitting our teams when I thought it best that I separate myself from Sasuke. But I had fallen in love with him and didn’t want to be separated from him. I decided that instead of this nebulous team we’ve had, it would be better to split the teams in the manner they were. Ends up, the Hokage was of the same mind. So I didn’t suggest the split to her, but I did suggest the teams as they are now. It also gives Juugo and Karin a firmer place in Konoha, being on a real team.”  
  
“You really love each other?”  
  
“Very much so.”  
  
“Is Sasuke happy?”  
  
Kakashi couldn’t help but smile. “He is. It’s a side of him I don’t think anyone has seen since that night nine years ago.”  
  
“I see.” She was subdued during the entire speech, but she suddenly perked up. “But if you ever break his heart, you’ll be answering to me.”  
  
“Knowing your skill and strength, I’d never risk it. I’m glad you’re taking it so well. I thought you’d be furious.”  
  
She shook her head. “Apparently when Sasuke told me, I fainted.”  
  
“But at least you didn’t use your black gloves on either of us. Especially me.”  
  
“I was too shocked when he first told me. Then as I thought about it some more, I did want to pound you into the ground for stealing him from me. Then I thought about it some more. I realized the same thing you did: he’s always treated you with more respect than he ever did us or anyone else. I noticed he spent more time with you, talked to you more, and you worked so well together.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about love since before Sasuke left. At first I really just thought he was cute and cool. Then, as I got to know him, I wanted his approval and I wanted to make him happy. It went from a selfish thing to, almost, selfless. I guess I’m still a bit obsessed with him, but more than anything I want him to be happy. Even if it isn’t with me. I’m happy for Sasuke. And for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Sakura.” Kakashi gave her a seated bow.  
  
“Since I didn’t use my great strength on either of you, I’ll use it on anyone who spreads any nasty rumors.”  
  
“Good luck. I think it’s gone through the entire village. I’m expecting a visit or a summonce from the Hokage at anytime.”  
  
“Sasuke headed me off, maybe you should her. Or I will. I’m her apprentice; I’ll go talk to her.”  
  
“That’s kind of you, but it’s really our—”  
  
“I can handle her temper.”  
  
“Oh, you can, can you?” Sakura turned chalk white. Kakashi looked up to see the blonde buxom Hokage standing a few feet from them.  
  
“Kakashi, you’ll accompany me to my office now!”  
  
Sensing she wasn’t as angry as she led on, Kakashi tried to be sensible, and rather conniving. “Perhaps we can discuss this over sake?” His eye shut with a placating, overly large smile behind his mask.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi dragged into Sasuke’s house three hours later. Sasuke had started dinner and the kitchen was already awash in steam and the counters covered with prepared ingredients ready to be added to the cooking vessels. He was cooking for five, so he prepared quite a bit. And a desert for three of them. Sasuke’s soft, though bit oily, hair looked a tad wilted among the steam. The rice cooker and the meat and liquids hitting the magma hot wok made the room look like a sauna.   
  
Kakashi did not stop to greet him, but went straight for the shower and changed into his last set of clean clothes he brought here. Sasuke was preparing the final stages when Kakashi emerged and leaned on an empty end of the counter. Sasuke did not physically acknowledge him.  
  
“How was your day?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Tiring.”  
  
“Tomorrow I don’t think I want to leave my bedroom.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Kakashi waited for the hiss of steam to simmer down. “I, uh, was cornered by the Hokage this afternoon.”  
  
Sasuke turned to look at him for the first time and stood stalk still, his skin a little ashen and worry threatening to create lines on his usually impassive face.  
  
“It’s alright. I calmed her down with sake. I explained everything—though not in any more detailed than I thought was necessary. She accepted it. I think she knew she had little choice. She could have forbidden it, but that wouldn’t stop two highly skilled shinobi—especially two on the same team—from doing exactly what they wanted.”  
  
“She’s accepted it?”  
  
“I think she was sort of amused on some level. She asked about the future of your clan and I told her about Karin. She’ll do nothing public unless pressed to do so, but she won’t side against us in any event.”  
  
“Good. I didn’t think about her.”  
  
“Well, I had two other encounters today that brought her up.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t move, afraid of what Kakashi would say. At least he didn’t smell any blood on him. But then again in this sauna of a kitchen . . .  
  
“Gai and Sakura. Both went better than I expected.”  
  
Sasuke breathed at last and went back to work. “Seems everything’s out in the open and settled then. Except for Naruto.”  
  
“He’ll come around.”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
“When he sees how well Sakura’s taking it, he’ll calm down.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke didn’t flirt in the slightest during dinner, would be rather rude with both the women who loved him at the table. Sakura was recovering better than Kakashi thought she would.   
  
Karin and Sakura were a little uncomfortable at first, but the three men kept the mood as light as possible. It turned into a pleasant evening with no one mentioning the tangle of relationships in the room. Sasuke walked Sakura home.  
  
They didn’t say anything almost the entire time. It was getting late, but there were still people walking around. Seeing Sasuke walking casually with someone other than Kakashi, Karin, or Juugo, stifled any comment.   
  
They were almost to Sakura’s apartment when she finally spoke. “Thank you, Sasuke. I had fun.”  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
“I’d like to see you more often, all of you, as friends. We’ve all been on the same team for while, but I never got to know Juugo or Karin.”  
  
“I was wrong to push you away when I returned. Come over whenever you want.”  
  
“Thanks. As a medical-nin, maybe I can help Karin when . . . you know.”  
  
“I’d trust you more than any other for that.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
They arrived at her door. She hugged him. “If I can’t marry you, I’ll still do what I can to make you happy, even if it’s just as friends.”  
  
“Thank you, Sakura.”  
  
He took the quicker rooftop route back home.  
  
\-----  
  
Karin and Juugo were gone by the time Sasuke got back. Kakashi had cleared the table and was putting things away.  
  
“Thanks,” Sasuke said as he walked in.  
  
“Not a problem. Sakura alright?”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Kakashi began to suspect Sasuke’s lack of flirting during dinner was not just out of consideration for Sakura’s feelings.   
  
“I’m going to bed,” Sasuke announced as soon as the dinner was cleaned up. “You’re welcome to do as you please or join me.” There was a complete lack of sexual invitation in his voice and bearing. Kakashi figured rightly that being called a slut had put a slight damper on his libido.  
  
Even while they were not officially living together—though Sasuke all but told him to stay with him—Sasuke was completely comfortable going about his routine with Kakashi present. Kakashi joined him.   
  
Not sure if Sasuke even wanted him to touch him, Kakashi didn’t try. But Sasuke curled up next to him.   
  
“I’m staying home tomorrow,” Sasuke said. “I’d prefer to never go out except on missions.”  
  
“Bad idea.”  
  
“I know. Just for tomorrow.”  
  
Kakashi kissed his hair. “Once something else diverts their attention, the village will start to accept you.”  
  
Sasuke hummed non-committally and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter. Not sure why this was such a pleasurable experience . . . 
> 
> Sen'eijashu is the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands


	10. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto bitchin’ out once more and some lemon. We’re getting past the ‘oh, poor me’ Sasuke after this.

Naruto had had enough of stewing by himself. The way home had been quite with Yamato calm—obviously knowing the situation—and Sai curious and ignorant, though smart enough not to prod Naruto about his foul mood.

No one spoke to him once they returned to Konoha. Not a word from Sasuke or Kakashi. Even Sakura was avoiding him. He’d had enough. He flew across the still growing cityscape to Kakashi’s home. He needed to know Kakashi side of things. He pounded on the door but there was no answer; he was too flustered to try and sense him. He knocked again.

“Hey,” a neighbor called to him. “You looking for Kakashi-san?”

“Yeah.”

“He moved out this morning. The Uchiha kid and his big friend helped him.”

Sure he knew the answer, Naruto asked, “You know where he moved to?”

The neighbor smirked. “In the with Uchiha kid, I think. Izumo won’t be happy to hear about that.”

“Izumo? What does he have to do with it?”

“Haven’t you heard? Kakashi was dating Izumo until Sasuke stole him away.” The man smirked.

Naruto gaped at him. He was finally able to distractedly thank the man. Naruto walked away before jumping up onto the rooftops, not wanting to show just how the news affected him. _So he moved in with Sasuke._ Naruto stopped on top of a random building. So it was serious. He grew angry again. He felt like the world was working behind his back. Not only were Sasuke and Kakashi lovers, but Kakashi had had a lover before that. And he never knew! Didn’t the man trust him? And now he moved in with Sasuke? He was now angry at both of them.

\-----

Iruka heard the rumor about his former student from the source. Sasuke was of age and could do what he wanted; he wasn’t worried about him since he was probably one of only three people in the village who could hurt Kakashi in a fight, so—mostly likely—he wasn’t being forced into anything. And Iruka couldn’t quite believe it anyway; Izumo seemed a bit mean-spirited that night and was quite drunk by the time Iruka came upon him. He wasn’t thinking so much of Sasuke, he only thought of Naruto and how these rumors might affect his favorite student, the person who worked the most to bring Sasuke home.

It took Naruto some time to answer his door. Naruto seemed to have been asleep; none of his accustom energy in evidence.

“Are you alright, Naruto?”

“Fine,” he grumbled.

“I guess you heard about Sasuke.”

“You mean that Kakashi’s screwin’ him? Yeah, I _heard_.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“No, I don’t, sensei.”

“I’m here if you need to talk.”

Naruto nodded and shut the door.

\-----

Kakashi expressed his concern for Sasuke and the others and, since he was eating most of his meals at Sasuke’s anyway, suggested it would be best to close ranks and move in with Sasuke. Despite Sasuke’s declaration he was not leaving the house today, he and Juugo helped Kakashi move. Pein’s attack not having been a year ago, Kakashi didn’t have many possessions and abandoned most of his pieced-togethered furniture.

“Move what you like,” Sasuke told Kakashi as the man started unpacking a few curios and photos that has survived Pein’s attack. “Just not my family’s swords.”

Kakashi had no intention of touching those blades. Ever. He had nothing to put up on the wall at all except perhaps the photos of his old team and Team 7, but those would be at home on a bedside table on his side of the bed. And one other thing: the hilt and broken shard of blade that had been his father’s sword inside its sheath.

Sasuke had been glancing over as he unpacked the few things from Kakashi’s kitchen and put them away. “What’s that?”

“My father’s sword. It broke the day I lost my eye.”

Sasuke was silent a moment. “I doubt you want it near my family’s blood soaked ones. You can display it wherever you want.”

Kakashi considered it, but just set it aside for now; it would likely end up on the bottom of a drawer like before. At least his clothes had protected it from damage when the building was blasted apart.

Juugo left them once everything was inside Sasuke’s house.

“What does Juugo, or Karin for that matter, do to pass the time?” Kakashi asked.

“Karin’s studying to become a better medical-nin. I hope Sakura might help her with that. But I’m not sure I’d want her going on missions once . . .” _Once she starts producing Uchiha heirs,_ they both silently finished. “Still, it’s keeping her busy and it’ll always be useful. Juugo found an injured bird and takes care of it. He also keeps his windows open for birds to come in.”

“That’s all?”

“He loves birds. To the point he won’t eat chicken.” Kakashi could help but think of Sasuke in terms of birds despite his recent association with snakes. The raven hair, ‘duck-butt’—as he’d heard it called—hair style, and his contract with hawks which he’d displayed in a few of their recent missions together. And Juugo was certainly devoted to Sasuke. He wasn’t jealous though; there was nothing between them. If there had been, it would have been far easier for them to have a relationship and apparently Juugo had not reacted at all to their relationship. Unlike a certain blonde.

“I want to get a larger house for all of us when we get more settled,” Sasuke said as he finished his task. “More like the house I grew up in. Less . . . modern.”

“Maybe with fewer weapons within a child’s reach?” Kakashi suggested.

“At least the bedroom will be well decorated.” Kakashi couldn’t tell if he was serious or deadpanning. His mood from the night before had lifted as was evidenced by the fact he did leave the house this morning, but Sasuke needed to learn how to emote better.

Sasuke flung himself onto the sofa. His posture was imperious and inviting at the same time. There were only these few curios left and the box of his clothes and bedding Sasuke decided to bring along. They needed another dresser for Kakashi’s things; the one he had was the same that had been damaged in the attack and Sasuke insisted on buying a new one. So, pretty much finished with work, Kakashi abandoned the small, nearly empty box and knelt in front of his student. Sasuke looked into his uncovered eye with a mixture of amusement and genuine affection. He leaned in and put his arms over Kakashi’s shoulders, placing his face very close to his. Kakashi pulled down his mask and Sasuke kissed him. It wasn’t a deep kiss, just an affectionate sucking of lips.

When it was over, Sasuke didn’t pull away, but kept close. Kakashi could only see his eyes and they were happy and smiling, even more than he had seen recently. And the younger man practically giggled. “I love you,” Sasuke said.

That was worth it all. It was worth probably being a pariah for the rest of his life, never having another friend in the village, worth it even if they never had a happy moment after this, to see the Ice Prince, his stoic, unemotional, expressionless lover smile like that and hear him all but giggle.

“I love you,” Kakashi returned. And it was true. Even had he not, right now he would do anything for him, would have fallen in love with him had he been just going along with him until now. But he had already fallen in love with him, even with his darker moods; they just made him want to comfort and sooth him. He brought a hand up to gently massage the back of Sasuke’s skull, feeling the soft, gravity-defying hair and kept him close. He couldn’t help feeling a rush of pride and smugness that he, Hatake Kakashi, was the only person who could make Uchiha Sasuke giggle like a school girl and smile so broadly it actually reached his eyes. After all Sasuke had been through, Kakashi had doubted the boy’s eyes could ever smile again. But they were. For him.

Sasuke melted into his touch. For all his association with birds, Sasuke was as affectionate as a cat; rubbing up against you when he wanted attention, standoffish when he didn’t. Then Kakashi remembered the Uchiha cats. Despite the fact both Uchiha brothers were very much connected to birds, their family was connected to cats. Why not? Sasuke was so contrary by nature it made a sort of sense. And Sasuke had been like a cat leaping after a bird when he was seeking revenge against his brother.

Though they had barely moved, the moment was past. Sasuke couldn’t keep his barriers down for very long; the fact he could bring them down at all pleased his lover. Sasuke’s expression went back to being little more than a hint of a smile on his otherwise impassive face. But it didn’t bother Kakashi.

“Let’s go out to dinner tonight,” Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke sat back a little exasperated and looked away. “You know I don’t want to go out there.”

“Hiding does nothing for you. Yes, they might forget you’re even here, but that doesn’t help you in the long run. They will be reminded and may retain the opinion they already have. If you intend to have children, then you must make sure people are comfortable having Uchiha in the village. If you let yourself hide for even a few days, it will get harder and harder to convince yourself to go out.” Sasuke sensed personal experience behind those words and looked at him. “Come on. I know you don’t like the idea of my having to come to your aid, and defend your honor, but I’m more free to attack someone than you are. And I will defend you.”

“Fine,” Sasuke relented. “But if anyone spits in my food I _will_ use my Sharingan.”

“Agreed. You might want to mention it in the hearing of the waiter.”

At least Sasuke smirked at that. Sasuke leaned forward again, this time to pull Kakashi up onto the sofa with him, but in mid-motion, Sasuke stopped and looked at the door.

“What is _he_ doing here?”

Kakashi instinctively looked at the closed door. That chakra was familiar to him as well. Like Naruto’s it was warm, just as Sasuke’s was on the cold side. The warmth of the chakra brought to mind the man’s tan skin even if one hadn’t seen him before. What _was_ Iruka doing here?

“He never bothered to visit me before,” Sasuke said in a low voice. “Even those two, Shikamaru and Neji visited, but he never did.” Kakashi heard something he hadn’t expected in Sasuke’s voice: resentment. He resented his former teacher’s disinterest. Or his fear. Any sign of a smile, or even a smirk, had vanished from Sasuke’s face, his eyes narrowing.

Sasuke waited for the chunin to knock before he stood and went to the door. Kakashi raised his mask, levered himself up, and busied himself with his small box of mementos as Sasuke opened the door.  
“Iruka,” Sasuke said in—a perhaps unfriendly—greeting. He still refused to use honorifics if he could.

“Hi, Sasuke-ku—san.” The other man was trying to be his normally cheerful self, but he was nervous. Sensing the nervousness was out of fear and embarrassment from hearing the recent rumors, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“Would you like to come in?” He just didn’t want to have any kind of conversation on his doorstep.

“Thank you.” Iruka couldn’t hide how awkward he found the whole situation. Seeing Kakashi in the room when he entered didn’t help.

“Kakashi-san,” Iruka greeted. The Jounin nodded to him. Well, at least Iruka had confirmed part of the rumors; the two empty boxes implied someone was moving in.

“Have a seat,” Sasuke said when Iruka didn’t say anything.

“Like some tea? Or something stronger?” Kakashi offered.

“Ahh, no thank you.” Iruka took the armchair while Sasuke plopped down on the sofa again, this time with all the imperiousness of his last pose, but with none of the invitation. He was a man in his castle granting a semi-casual audience. Iruka felt intimidated—as he was meant to. Sasuke wasn’t one to be very forgiving when he felt slighted.

“Settling in well?”

“Let’s skip the formalities,” Sasuke didn’t try to hide his impatience or resentment; both were perfectly clear. “They just make things more awkward, don’t you think?” Iruka didn’t answer. “If you’re here to welcome me home, you’re a little late; I’ve been home for nearly a year. This isn’t purely a social visit is it? _Sensei_.” He sneered the title, letting the older man know exactly how he felt. Iruka had apparently not foreseen it, but he understood Sasuke’s reaction to him.

“I really have no excuse for not coming to see you sooner.” That seemed to appease Sasuke a little. “And no, I didn’t come here just to see how you are. I’ve come about Naruto.”

That lit a spark of interest in Sasuke’s eyes. He had Kakashi’s attention as well.

“I’ve seen him as depressed before—when Jiraiya died—but he’s also angry.”

“Still?” Sasuke said and relaxed. “I would have thought a few days would cool him off. I don’t even understand why he’s so angry about this anyway. It’s not like I ever said I loved him or broke any kind of promise to him. Would he have been happier if I returned Sakura’s affections?”

“What?” Iruka had not dreamed that that was the root of Naruto’s feelings.

“If it’s not that, what is he mad about this time?”

“It _is_ about the two of you, but he never said anything about . . .”

“He never said anything about loving me until after he found out we,” he gestured to Kakashi, “were together. Then he started sulking about it.”

“Well, he’s still upset. I thought maybe you should talk to him.”

“He literally tried to stab me in the heart the last time I did.” Iruka was shocked. Sasuke sank deeper into the sofa. “I’ll speak to him again. I don’t want to make an enemy out of him.”

He looked at Iruka again and there was hurt in his eyes. Even his own sensei who taught him for four years, had praised him as the best in the class, didn’t want anything to do with him now. Sasuke remembered Iruka only making a half-assed attempt at comforting him after his family died even though the man had also lost his parents. No one had really tried to comfort him back then, like showing any warmth to him might bring down upon them the same angel of death that had wiped out his clan. Like he was cursed. Even Iruka hadn’t been immune to it. No one was immune to it except those girls too young to understand. Perhaps even Kakashi wasn’t immune to it, but he was here with him now even after all he had done. Sasuke was also currently contaminated by that snake Orochimaru and Akatsuki even with the curse mark gone and Akatsuki destroyed.

Sasuke looked away again in such a way that it was a clear dismissal.

Kakashi stepped forward. “I’ll walk you out.”

Iruka let himself be escorted out. Sasuke didn’t look at them, sulking over Iruka’s apparent indifference to him.

Once outside, Kakashi spoke to Iruka. “Only five people visited him when he came back. I didn’t realize how resentful he was over that. But he didn’t expect Shikamaru and Neji. I guess he thought if anyone besides his team would visit him, it would be his former sensei.”

“We were never close. I didn’t think he would want to see me.”

“Want to and appreciate are different things. He’s feeling even more isolated now, so he resents being shunned.”

“I don’t know how you can stand all that hostility.”

“He’s not hostile to me. I visited him more than anyone when he came home. I never blamed him for what he did after he returned because he came home. And I do love him.”

“The rumors are true then.”

“Some of them. He got a snide comment about Orochimaru that wasn’t true. His first time was with me.” Iruka couldn’t stop a blush. “Don’t fear him Iruka. If he was going to hurt anyone, he would have attacked those who try to bully him on the streets.

“As for the rumors about me and Izumo; we were together. It wasn’t serious, at least not to me. But, did I cheat on him with Sasuke? Yes. I consider my relationship with Sasuke to be very serious and permanent. And I don’t care what the rest of the village thinks.”

“I never repeated any rumors. I didn’t really believe any of them until now. Not even when I spoke to Naruto.”

“Sasuke will talk to him. And I will if necessary.”

Iruka left. Kakashi hesitated as he walked back in; Sasuke was twirling a kunai in one hand. He wasn’t as attuned to that habit as Karin and Juugo were, but he did know it was uncommon for him.

“You alright?”

Sasuke brought the kunai to a stop by gripping it. “Don’t like being reminded of how much I’m hated here. I was happy ten minutes ago.”

Kakashi embraced him. “You’ve endured worse than this; it’ll pass. He said he didn’t think you’d want to see him.”

“You believe him?”

“I don’t think he knew what he could say. I, for one, was just so glad to have you home. In all honesty, I was frightened of you too. The last time I saw you, you were moments from killing us. But I knew you were sincere when you came home. Give them time.”

“You still want to go out for dinner?”

“I do.”

“Karin and Juugo need to eat too. And I want them close.”

“At the next table. The village needs to accept them too.”

“I’ve not lost sight of that. We’ll have an early dinner, then I’ll go talk to Naruto.”

\-----

Sasuke did mention his intention of using his Mangekyô Sharingan if he even suspected anyone spit or in any way tampered with his food. After the first deluge of stares subsided—the four of them incapable of holding the room’s interest more than a few minutes—it ended up being a pleasant evening. Since Kakashi knew Sasuke was picking up the bill, he chose the nicest restaurant in the village.

As they waited for Karin to finish her desert, Sasuke and Kakashi talked about what Sasuke should say to Naruto. Sasuke still wasn’t sure what to tell him, but he was able to break it to Sakura well, even if she did faint.

Kakashi escorted the others home while Sasuke went to Naruto’s home straight from the restaurant. He used the rooftops to avoid encountering anyone else. He loitered on the open walkway outside Naruto’s apartment for a few minutes trying to put any thoughts into some kind of order, but he was failing. He just knocked on the door and hoped Naruto would stir the conversation.

Naruto was again slow to answer. He stared at Sasuke for a long moment. Sasuke didn’t move, waiting for Naruto to decide whether he would admit him or reject him. Naruto’s face darkened.

“What do you want? We’re not on the same team anymore.”

“I wanted to speak with you.”

“Well, I don’t want to speak to you!”

Naruto shut the door. Sasuke recoiled from the vehemence. He hesitated. He wondered why he even cared if Naruto hated him; he didn’t really want to preserve or make a friend. But he did want to avoid making an enemy. He had plenty of those and too few friends. Useless, perhaps.

He was about to go, but the door opened again and Naruto threw something at him. He caught it, completely out of reflex; it would have smacked him in the forehead otherwise. Naruto slammed the door this time. Sasuke looked at the item he’d caught. A leaf headband. With blue cloth and a score through the leaf symbol. Sasuke’s headband. The one Sasuke wore now, only on missions, was pristine; no one had ever been able to touch his forehead. No one, but Naruto. Sasuke drew a finger along the cut in the metal.

Naruto sat on his bed in the dark. He left the window open to let in the late spring breeze.

“You want to know why I didn’t kill you in that valley?”

Naruto spun around to look at the window, but there was no one there. He got nearer the window and saw Sasuke standing on the ledge below his window, looking off into the dying twilight. Naruto didn’t answer.

“If I had killed you, I would have been within months of taking my revenge on Itachi. You know that was all I desired. Why didn’t I kill you? The same reason I supposed to kill you: we were friends.

“This is really not fair, Naruto. I didn’t intend to hurt you by getting together with Kakashi. Honestly, you and Sakura never entered into it in my thoughts. I guess you could say I was thoughtless, but I did not intend to hurt you. If you didn’t even know you had feelings for me, then how was I to know.

“I love Kakashi; nothing will change that. I was cold to you when I came back. For that, I apologize. Friends were not something I wanted at the time. As I see just how many enemies I have, the more I do wish things could be like they were before I left. But that can never be. However, I do find it unbearable to think you hate me. At least I have my team—or I should say, my team and yours—who don’t hate me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Have you actually listened to the rumors about me? They’re more vicious than you probably image. Try walking the streets as me. Keep your temper in check.” Sasuke leapt off into the alley below.

Naruto was left standing in his room looking out into the night for several minutes, trying to understand what had just happened. He shook off any feeling of wanting to forgive Sasuke. He wanted to commiserate in his anger. Sakura would probably agree with him. It wasn’t indecently late yet.

Sakura answered the door when he knocked. She looked embarrassed, but let him in.

“You heard about Sasuke and Kakashi.”

“Sasuke told me. I’ve heard a few of the rumors about it myself. I’m almost afraid of going out actually. I don’t want to hear it anymore. And I’m afraid of what I’ll do.”

“He told you?”

“He came and broke it to me.”

“You aren’t angry? At him?”

“I’m alright with it. I guess.”

“He probably was just trying to head off the rumors, get his story in first,” Naruto sneered.

“I don’t think so. He had invited me over for dinner and he said he was going to tell me then, but he came and told me early because of the rumors. He told me you already knew.”

“Yeah, I heard them on our first night at the hot spring.” She paled at that. It wasn’t clear what Naruto heard, but she couldn’t help think of the worst case scenario.

“But why were you angry? Because he didn’t tell you? He doesn’t tend to speak to us at all.”

Naruto squirmed and wouldn’t look at her. Hope had always blinded her to the fact Sasuke would never love her, but under normal circumstances—when they had no personal involvement—women understood a lot about men’s feelings.

“Oh, I see.”

“What?”

“You’re in love with Sasuke too. Makes sense I guess.”

“I’m not—”

“Of course you are. That’s why you were so angry. But you never told him, did you?”

“I didn’t know.”

“It might not really be love,” she mused. “If you were never in love with him before and you only felt you loved him when you found out he’d chosen someone else, it might just be possessiveness. I mean, neither of you had friends all the time you were at the academy and he didn’t have any but us while on Team 7. You were his only friend real friend. That’s one reason you were so desperate to bring him home, wasn’t it? And since he came home, he’s been around only his team and us. Then the thought that he was being taken from you, from our team and personally by Kakashi, made you angry.”

Naruto gapped at her. “How the hell could you come up with all that?”

She smiled a little condescendingly. “Am I right?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, you’ve always been interested in me, right? And you’ve been thinking about Hinata. Had you ever really thought about a relationship with Sasuke before this?”

“No.”

“I don’t think you really love him. I’m actually sort of happy for Sasuke. I’m still a little heartbroken, I really loved Sasuke, but I did have dinner with them and Karin and Juugo, and it was pleasant, and Sasuke seemed happy. Happier at least. Look at it this way: he now has something to tie him to Konoha; he won’t leave again.”

“But you’re not angry?”

“No. A little jealous of Karin perhaps. And Kakashi quite frankly. But I’m not angry. Sasuke drove home the fact you can’t force someone to love you. I could never force Sasuke to love me. And it’s not fair to get between him and the person he loves. He and Kakashi look happy. I’m fine. I should have let him go a long time ago. You should be glad he’s home.”

“But he—” _doesn’t want to spend time with me_. But Sasuke just tried to make peace with him. Sasuke . . . apologized. Had he ever done that before? And he’d come to him. His anger drained.

“I think you’re doing what I was doing: you _know_ how he should be and he disappointed you. You’re angry because he’s not living up to your expectations. We really can’t understand what’s happened to him in the last four years or even what he went through as a kid. He’s not the same person he was. I’m beginning to accept that, so should you. Maybe if we start excepting him for what he is now, he’ll begin to settle back into his old habits, be a little more like the Sasuke we knew.” Her voice had been even and sympathetic the entire time, it drained the last of Naruto’s anger. She was right.

Naruto nodded distractedly. “Yeah, maybe.” He turned to leave, but stopped and turned to her. “You mentioned ‘rumors.’ It’s not just that Sasuke and Kakashi are . . . lovers?”

“I don’t want to repeat them.”

Naruto nodded again. “Thanks, Sakura.”

Naruto walked around the village and noticed one or two conversations stopping as he walked by. He remembered how that used to happen several years ago, but he was certain they weren’t talking about him now.

Naruto stepped into an alley and transformed into Sasuke. As he walked back out onto the busy evening street the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees. He felt exposed and vulnerable. It was the eyes that darted in his direction and how cold those eyes were.

“Hey, chick, chick, chick, out all by yourself looking for some company?”

“Sensei dump you already?”

Naruto glared at them, but tried to keep his cool.

Eventually, Sasuke’s chunin friend appeared. With seven others. Word traveled fast that Sasuke was out alone. And without his sword.

“The things you see when you’re out without your sword,” the chunin taunted. “Where’s your bodyguard and the whore?”

The insults wore off the initial shock at being confronted. Juugo and Karin weren’t his friends, but they were—or at least, had been—his teammates. Anger welled up.

The eight men spread out to make a barrier, preventing Naruto from moving forward. They were ready for good old fashion beat down. Eight to one.

“It takes eight of you to even challenge me?” Naruto taunted back.

“You traitorous, little slut. How many times did you spread you legs for that snake, Orochimaru?”

Naruto was more surprised to have his own thoughts thrown back at him than the accusation itself. He let the transformation drop. The eight shinobi started.

“Is this how you all really treat him?” Naruto demanded. The eight looked slightly abashed. “Is it?” he demanded again. Some of them looked suspicious but the fact there was no sword made them believe it wasn’t really Sasuke. Naruto was about to attack out of anger, but he remembered Sasuke warning him about his temper.

“No wonder he . . .” He couldn’t speak for a moment he was so angry. “He doesn’t deserve this.”

He flew off toward Sasuke’s home.

\-----

Sasuke came home to find Kakashi half stripped, down to his mask—which also covered his chest and abdomen—his pants, and his headband off. He was comfortable, but also ready if he needed to fight. He was lying on the sofa apparently having been reading one of his Icha Icha books. He was looking at the door even before Sasuke opened it.

“Not well?”

“Slammed the door in my face. He also threw this at me.” Sasuke tossed the headband to Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned at it. Damn, he remembered that day too well. He remembered how he felt seeing Naruto more hurt than he’d seen anyone still clinging to life and to know Sasuke had done it, that Sasuke was gone, that he had failed them both. He felt the gut wrenching guilt acutely. He knew Naruto had kept Sasuke’s headband, but he’d forgotten about it.

“Naruto put the score in?”

“Yeah. He lost consciousness, but he hurt my arm and scored my headband. I could have killed him, but I didn’t; I reminded him of that tonight. I don’t think there’s anything else I can say to him. That’s,” Sasuke gestured to the headband in Kakashi’s hand, “as good as a ‘fuck you.’” Sasuke pulled his sword out of his belt and pulled several of weapons’ pouches out from under his wrap.

Kakashi ran his thumb over the cut. He had to agree; for Naruto to throw it at him was to give up on him.

Sasuke sat on the floor with his back against the sofa. He laid his sword on the floor next to him. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke took it and pulled Kakashi’s arm over his chest like it was a blanket.

“Fuck it,” Sasuke sighed “I’m not going to expend energy to reason with a dobe.” That reminded him of all the time they used to spend together. “I actually miss him calling me ‘teme.’”

“Naruto will come around. Everyone will come around.”

“I think the only reason our homes haven’t been attacked is my reputation as he psychopathic killer.”

“Just forget about it. Just endure and they’ll all eventually get bored with you. You’re just a fresh amusement; our relationship did fan the fire.” Sasuke turned his head to give him a halfhearted glare.* “So to speak. You just have to wait for the next scandal and it’ll be forgotten. But I’ll ask Yamato about a new, larger house so those two can be kept closer.”

Sasuke hummed. “I’d like to go on a nice long mission. Get away for a while.”

“Most people desire a nice long vacation to get away.”

“Most people’s haven’t had lives like mine. Anyway, beside Naruto’s jealousy, we just had a nice vacation.”

“Very nice,” Kakashi agreed.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi, about the rumors. They’re insulting you now too. I didn’t want to pull you into it.”

“I don’t care. I’ve never courted popularity anyway. I read erotica in public, you think I care what people think?”

Sasuke’s cheek flinched with amusement. “You were right to resist me. We’re pariahs now. But I don’t care; I was one anyway. I’m sorry I dragged you down to join me.”

“I like it down here. With you.”

“Thank you.”

Sasuke rubbed his head against Kakashi’s thigh like a cat asking for attention. It was subtle, but Kakashi understood.

“Want to go to bed?” His voice was a little deeper.

Sasuke hummed, this time more like a pleased moan.

Sasuke stood, clutching his sword sheath, and led the way back to the bedroom. Kakashi abandoned his book and the headband on the coffee table to follow him. Sasuke opened the drapes for a little light from the half moon, leaned his sword against the headboard, and stripped. Kakashi admired the pale skin in the dim moonlight. Sasuke just seemed to glow. _How did I get so lucky?_ Kakashi asked himself. His first and last lovers had turned out to be the most desirable men he’d ever seen. If he could just keep Sasuke alive. Unlike the first.

Thinking of him, Kakashi maneuvered Sasuke onto his hands and knees. Sasuke would rather top, but he wasn’t going argue. Kakashi knew that, but he wasn’t planning on taking Sasuke unless the younger man asked him to.

Sasuke expected a lubed finger, but was surprised when he felt something else. Sasuke gasped when he felt Kakashi’s tongue teasing his entrance. Kakashi used his lips to caress the flawless flesh on either side before tonguing his entrance again. Sasuke let out a long, deep, pleasured breath. Kakashi pointed his tongue and pressed inside. Sasuke had tensed out of surprise, but he now he loosened up. Sasuke was unavoidably self-conscious about the fact Kakashi had his tongue up his ass, but it felt so good and Kakashi seemed to know what he was doing.

The feeling of his rough tongue slipping over his tight ring felt great and the tongue moving inside of him drove all thought of Naruto and the rest of the village from his mind. He just rubbed his face into a new patch of the pillowcase to cool his face as it was burning with embarrassment and pleasure.

Kakashi moaned to vibrate his lips and tongue. Sasuke’s answering moan was louder and less controlled. Kakashi sucked on the loosened ring giving Sasuke pleasure he hadn’t imagined before. Then Kakashi caressed his perfectly formed ass with one hand and pressed a thumb against his perineum with the other, stimulating his prostate from the outside. Sasuke began muttering incomprehensible curses.

Kakashi retracted his tongue and licked up his own salvia from Sasuke’s skin. Kakashi moved to lie next to Sasuke on his back. Sasuke moved over him and tentatively kissed him and was surprised to not taste what he feared he would. Kakashi handed him the lube and Sasuke prepared him quickly.

Kakashi loved the feeling of Sasuke impaling him. He felt incredibly full and complete with Sasuke inside of him. Seeing that toned body and beautiful face above him was a great bonus. Sasuke already knew the perfect angle in order to hit that spot inside his lover and they were both quickly well on their way to completion.

But then Sasuke suddenly stopped.

“Oh, fuck,” Sasuke sighed and pulled away. He put a hand lightly over Kakashi’s lower face.

“What?”

“We’re being watched.”

“Naruto?”

“Pretty sure. We’re getting a bigger house for the four of us and the bedrooms will be on an upper floor. Twice in one day. If we’re interrupted one more time . . .”

Sasuke made a few hand signs and created a fully dressed clone and waited for him to slip out the window before he started up again.

“You’re not going to kill him, are you?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes,” Sasuke answered matter-of-factly. “Unless he’s here to apologize for acting like an ass.”

Naruto had intended to go to Sasuke’s door, but saw all the lights were out. He was about to go home when he got the idea to try peeking through the window; maybe he could get a glimpse of Kakashi without his mask.

Sasuke had opened the window for a bit of light, but it ended up giving Naruto a way to see inside. He was a small distance away and could barely make out Sasuke’s form as he made love to Kakashi. Naruto blushed, but he wasn’t dissuaded. Naruto looked around to see if anyone saw him, thinking about getting a little closer. He looked back to see a fully clothed Sasuke coming toward him. He fell over when he took a step back.

“You should be careful out here,” Sasuke’s clone said. “I laid a number of booby traps for security.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Naruto cleared his throat, “to spy.”

Sasuke hummed. “Did you want something?”

Naruto was flustered. “I came to apologize. I have been unfair. I wanted to be angry, but I talked to Sakura and then I took your advice and transformed into you to see what they were saying about you. I’m sorry. I didn’t know about what they were saying about you. They tried to attack me. Is it always like that for you?”

“It is.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“I appreciate that.” Sasuke reached out a hand to help Naruto up. Naruto took it. He realized it was probably the first time they had touched each other since Sasuke had tried to kill him at Orochimaru’s hideout over a year ago. Once he was on his feet, he used his grip to pull them together and embraced Sasuke.

“I’m sorry. I should just be glad you’re home.”

Sasuke hesitantly put his arms around Naruto. “Thank you.”

Naruto didn’t want to let go, but he finally did. “I’m interrupting, aren’t I?”

“A bit. But I’m a clone.”

“Oh. Well. I should probably go.”

Sasuke nodded and Naruto turned. “Why don’t you come over tomorrow? Kakashi says I’m a good cook.”

Naruto turned back. “Yeah.”

Sasuke nodded again and disappeared.

Within, the pair had finished and Sasuke was laying next to his lover, regaining his breath and waiting for his clone’s report. The clone’s experience burst into Sasuke’s mind. He smiled and snuggled closer to Kakashi.

“Naruto will come over for diner tomorrow. He apologized.”

“So he lived. Told you it would get better.”

Sasuke hummed contentedly. “I’m not too proud to admit you were right. Naruto talked to Sakura and transformed into me to see what I was going through. At least Naruto’s come back to my side.” Sasuke paused. “That was unexpected.”

“I didn’t think Naruto would come around so quickly. Or so late.”

“I wasn’t talking about Naruto. No wonder Izumo was so angry to lose you.”

“I’ve never done that before.” Sasuke tilted his head up to look at him. “My first lover used to do it.”

Sasuke hummed. “Well, it was wonderful.” Sasuke wasn’t getting jealous, just more curious. Who was he?

\-----

Izumo curled up on Kotetzu’s sofa afraid of leaving. Kakashi was probably supremely pissed. And the Uchiha . . . Nothing could be more frightening than a pissed off Uchiha. Except possibly a pissed off Copy Ninja. Kakashi was so laid back in everyday life, but Izumo had heard about the man in the field; cold and frightening. It set Izumo shaking.

Izumo jumped when Kotetzu opened the door.

“What’s the damage?” he asked Kotetzu.

“Well, no one’s dead if that what you mean. There’s no dead animal outside your door, or mine.” Izumo was relieved. “However . . .” Izumo froze. “Kakashi’s moved in with Sasuke.” Izumo paled. “Kakashi abandoned most of his furniture, so he’s not just rooming with him.”

“He’s really left me.”

“Well, you were never that close.”

“ _We_ were never that close,” Izumo said indicating he and Kotetzu.

“I spoke to Iruka; he talked to Sasuke and Kakashi, though more to Kakashi. He said Kakashi never considered your relationship serious. If you try to go after him, you’d be fighting a hopeless battle. Though they were accompanied by Sasuke’s . . . teammates, they had a romantic dinner tonight. I think you’re safe from Kakashi; he doesn’t strike me as being that vindictive. Sasuke however . . .”

Izumo shuttered. “Don’t remind me. He scared me when he was a kid. He took out Danzo and Akatsuki. And how coldblooded do you have to be to murder your own brother?”

“You can’t hide out here like this forever.”

Izumo scowled. “You mean because of Genma?”

Kotetzu mimicked his scowl. “You have to work.”

“But I’ll have to face him eventually out there.”

“You’re being ridiculous. Go apologize, suffer through the genjutsu and get on with life.”

“Genjutsu?!”

“Well, I doubt either will physically attack you.”

“I rather they break all my ribs than . . .”

“Anyway, I haven’t been with Genma for like two months.”

“You haven’t?”

“You’ve been too preoccupied to notice I guess. It wasn’t serious, just like you and Kakashi wasn’t serious.”

“Yes it was!”

“To who? Come on, we were only getting back on each other. Genma and Kakashi were just willing to go along with it. Jounin humoring chunin.”

“I suppose you’re right. Maybe I should go make peace and apologize. Get my grizzly murder over with.”

“After I put your battered body back together, I’ll take you out to dinner.”

\-----

Izumo was scared stiff when Sasuke answered the door the next morning, especially seeing the fact he was wearing his sword even indoors. Sasuke didn’t glare at him—any more than he normally did—but raised a curious eyebrow.

“Kakashi, I’ll go train with Juugo and Karin.” He walked past the frightened chunin.

Kakashi was sitting at the table with a number of weapons laid out on a cloth. The pair had been cleaning their weapons.

“We have a mission tomorrow,” Kakashi explained as Izumo hesitatingly entered. “We were just preparing our arsenal.”

“I ah . . . wanted to apologize for all the things I said and for saying them in public while drunk.”

“It wasn’t the way we wanted the village to find out about us, but what’s done is done and it’s only made things _a little_ worse. It’ll all die down. I was mad at first, but we’ve faced the worse of it. I even got a visit from the Hokage. It was bound to happen. It’s all out of the way.”

“I’m glad you’re both . . . forgiving.”

“Fearing the Sharingan?”

“Yes, actually.”

“It’s fine Izumo. Getting back with Kotetzu?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t serious to you?”

“No, it wasn’t. I knew about you and Kotetzu, but I was . . . more than content with you and I was anticipating a stable relationship for a few months, years . . . I really didn’t want a serious relationship with anyone at all, but Sasuke . . .” Kakashi’s eye showed that he was smirking, “gets what he wants.”

\-----

Sasuke made ramen that night. Not the ramen in the cup, but real ramen like Ichiraku. Karin scowled at Naruto when he arrived. He had the good grace to look chagrined and apologized to Karin, placating her.

Naruto noticed how at home Karin and Juugo looked. “Do you guys always come here a lot?”

“Yes,” Juugo said simply.

“We can’t cook worth a damn,” Karin said.

“I’ve never made ramen before,” Sasuke said as he delivered an absolutely delicious looking and smelling bowel in front of him.

“Itadakimasu!” Naruto said and was about to dig in when he realized Kakashi was sitting at the table about to eat as well. He paused and stared at him expectantly. Sasuke smiled and began to eat. Kakashi pretended not to notice Naruto’s attention.

Kakashi raised a hand to pull down his mask slower than normal . . .

Naruto watched intently . . .

Kakashi grabbed the top of the mask . . .

THUMP! Naruto’s attention was ripped from Kakashi to a clone of Sasuke dropping an empty wooden bowl.

“Gomennasai,” the clone said.

Naruto whipped his head back to Kakashi who already had his mask pulled back up, a portion of the ramen gone.

“You did that on purpose,” Naruto accused.

“Of course I did,” the real Sasuke said. The clone smiled and went into the kitchen. “Since I made a clone, might as well not let it go to waste.”

“You mean have him ready to distract me again.”

“You’re a faster learner than you used to be, dobe.” Sasuke said it lightly and it had the desired effect; Naruto smiled.

“Teme,” Naruto grumbled with a smile. Things were finally beginning to go back to normal.

\-----

Sasuke and Kakashi had quickly learned to read the other if they were open to having sex. He was pleased that Naruto was warming back up to him then he let Kakashi top this time.

Kakashi moved between Sasuke’s spread legs, looking down at the gorgeous form beneath him. He quickly turned Sasuke into a mewing kitten with his lips and hands all over his body.

“You are so beautiful,” Kakashi breathed. A hint of a blush, like subtle rouge, stained Sasuke’s pale cheeks; he wasn’t used to compliments despite Kakashi’s obvious appreciation since their first night together. The blush reminded Kakashi that Sasuke was, until very recently, a virgin. He needed that reminder as he prepared the young man. It didn’t take as long to prepare him as before, but he went slow to avoid hurting him. He never wanted to hurt him. Ever.

Sasuke’s body accepted him without convulsing tightening. He wasn’t oppressively constricting, but pleasantly tight. Sasuke moaned.

Kakashi made love to him slowly and Sasuke didn’t feel any need to rush, luxuriating in the slow stroking of his prostate.

“Feels so good,” Sasuke cooed. Sasuke’s hips began rolling up with every thrust. “Sensei,” Sasuke gasped.

The motion of Kakashi’s hips stopped and he looked down at Sasuke’s tense face. Sasuke opened his eyes. Before Sasuke could ask him what was wrong, Kakashi kissed him lovingly, forcing the question from Sasuke’s mind especially as Kakashi’s hips began moving again.

When they both lay spent several minutes later, Sasuke remembered the pause.

“Kakashi?” Sasuke whispered. Kakashi hummed in response. “What’s wrong?” He hummed again. “I’m usually the one who hums answers. Something’s wrong. Did it bother you that I called you ‘sensei?’”

Kakashi didn’t answer for a while. “Just brings back memories.”

Sasuke eyed him, but didn’t feel it wise to ask. He was beginning to suspect what Kakashi was hesitant to confess to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *for those who need this explained, the Uchiha crest is a fan because they control fire; fanning flames . . . Ya get it? Weak joke, not intended by me or Kakashi, but I realized it during my reread. Sasuke caught it.


	11. For Better or Worse

Things did get better. But Sasuke didn’t quite like the reason why. Sakura flew off the handle one day after hearing some of the more vicious rumors about he and Orochimaru; this one involving a snake, a very long tongue, a very limber position, Chidori, and a bag of cherries. The two men talking about it were taken to the hospital with broken ribs, noses, shoulders, and collarbones. Sasuke didn’t mind Gai, Iruka, and Naruto—even Izumo and Kotetzu—shooting down the rumors whenever they heard them, but having a woman defend his honor by clobbering them—when he really wanted to it himself, but couldn’t—was too much. But since Sakura was scolded for it by her master, Sasuke said nothing about it but thanks. And assured her he’d never done anything improper with a bag of cherries. _Yet._ The damn rumors were beginning to give him ideas . . . But not even Sasuke had a long and prehensile tongue like Orochimaru, so that might not be possible. It would require further consideration.  
  
The rumors pretty much stopped after that, though Sasuke was still subjected to dirty looks, cold shoulders, and the occasional whispers of ‘traitor.’ Kakashi took over some of the shopping in places where they still likely to incur ‘traitor tax.’ They had gotten used to Sasuke’s acceptance—though with a glare—but they didn’t like to make Kakashi angry.  
  
There was one person who was still openly hostile: the chunin who used to confront him weekly. Sasuke had never bothered asking the man’s name; he couldn’t go after the guy and he considered it a waste of energy to worry about him. Since the night Naruto disguised himself as Sasuke, the chunin hadn’t bothered him. Naruto caught him bad mouthing Sasuke and had broken his nose, but he continued to try and rev up the rumor mill. But that was becoming a much smaller issue.  
  
And Sasuke got his new house. It was on the edge of the village and looked a lot like the houses he and Kakashi had grown up in with a large back yard—perfect for training—and a peaceful—though at the moment empty—inner courtyard. Sasuke was beyond happy with it; he even promised to take on some of Yamato’s missions for free, especially since the man had made a show of how tired the exertion made him. It _was_ rather large.   
  
Then Iruka tried to make things up to him, but they found they really had nothing to talk about. Sasuke had nipped all questions about his past in the bud by just telling his former sensei a condensed version of his time with Orochimaru and Akatsuki, leaving out many key details like the fact his brother was ordered to destroy their clan. Iruka was sympathetic, but there was little to say after that.  
  
On the other hand, Neji and Shikamaru came to see him again. They had expected an immediate dismissal, but Sasuke was gracious.  
  
“I would have sought you both out myself, but with most of the village against me, I didn’t think you’d want to see me again or be associated with me. I wanted to thank you for your visit while I was under house arrest. Only my team visited beside you. Thank you.”  
  
They had obviously not expected this. “I guess we have more reason to want to see you than the rest of the village,” Shikamaru said. “I was the leader of the team to bring you back, as troublesome as it was. My first mission as a chunin and my only failure to date.”  
  
“I was on that team,” Neji added.  
  
“You were with Naruto?”  
  
“Along with Choji and Kiba.”   
  
“Lee joined us as soon as the Hokage performed the surgery to repair his injuries from the chunin exam,” Neji said.  
  
“We also had back up from Suna; the three from the chunin exams.”  
  
“I had no idea. I thought it was just Naruto running after me. I should have known Naruto couldn’t defeat them all on his own.”  
  
“Actually, he didn’t really fight any of them,” Shikamaru said. “We each took on one of your . . . guards and sent him and the rest of the team ahead.”  
  
“Naruto never told me about it. I’d actually like to know what happened.”  
  
The pair actually enjoyed telling Sasuke the story since it actually put some emotion on that impassive face of his. Sasuke was impressed by their accomplishments against Orochimaru’s personal bodyguards. He was forced to reconsider his opinion of them all. In recompense, Sasuke explained a little why he left and gave them a similar abridged version of his life since to the one he told Iruka. They spent a pleasant afternoon together drinking tea and trading stories. They found that their personalities were not so dissimilar and they got on quite well. Being three of the smartest, and Neji and Sasuke being the most talented with their doujutsu, they agreed to become regular sparing partners.   
  
Then there was Sasuke’s quiet marriage to Karin. Sasuke wore a traditional black kimono emblazoned with the Uchiha crest on his back and on either side of his chest. Karin’s kimono had white-on-white designs which incorporated her new husband’s family crest and the tomoe of his Sharingan.   
  
It was rather sobering to realize that neither of them had any living family. There were few people there or at the small reception at their house: Kakashi of course, Juugo, Sakura, Naruto with a much more relaxed Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai—who surprised everyone by bringing Ino—Iruka, Lee, Kiba, Choji, and Kakashi’s ‘eternal rival,’ Gai. Shino and TenTen were dragged along since their entire teams were going. Shino was a sullen wall flower until the groom made an attempt at conversation. Ends up the simple fact Sasuke recognized him cheered the man up considerably. He still bemoaned the fact Naruto hadn’t recognized him when he returned to the village.   
  
The biggest surprise—even to the couple—was Suigetsu. He had returned to Kiri after bailing on them and reformed the Seven Swordsmen, taking his place as their leader. Today he wisely opted not to tease Karin, but took every opportunity to tease Sasuke who grudgingly smirked at his jives.  
  
Despite the fact Sasuke’s true love was Kakashi, he was affectionate to Karin and actually looked happy. Kakashi was content to sit back and watch the ceremony; he wasn’t such a romantic to be jealous, having never dreamed of a wedding ceremony for himself. It did make him nostalgic, remembering how his first lover was excitedly planning his own wedding before he died. Gai and Iruka kept him company while the children celebrated. It was after all the first marriage of among the so called ‘rookie nine’ and Gai’s team.  
  
Kakashi watched with interest as Sakura excepted Lee’s invitation to dance, Hinata blushing—though not as violently—when Naruto danced with her, Ino dragged Sai onto the dance floor, and Shikamaru’s far away expression as he watched them all as well. The children were growing up. Where Sasuke learned to dance, Kakashi couldn’t conceive at first. Then he remembered the Sharingan. He’d probably snuck off to spy on a dance somewhere so as not to make an ass of himself at his own wedding. Kakashi had to laugh out loud at that, frustrating Gai when he wouldn’t let him in on the joke. Kakashi was heartened by the formality of Sasuke’s movements. He was certain Sasuke would be a little more relaxed and loose in his arms. But Karin was enjoying herself and avoided acting superior to the other women in attendance; she’d won and everyone else knew it. Well, sort of won. At least she placed.   
  
At such a gathering, the prohibition against underage drinking was temporarily lifted. Kiba, Sai, and Shino ended up drinking too much while Sasuke and Lee were forbidden to drink a drop. People thought Suigetsu was drunk until Juugo explained that that was Suigetsu’s normal behavior. He did get a little sauced though. Kakashi and Gai were pleasantly buzzed by the time the party ended.   
  
Iruka was the first to leave, giving his congratulations to the couple before running off to get some sleep before school in the morning. The married couple ducked out at some point after that—probably because Sasuke wanted to avoid the catcalls and jeers he’d have to suffer otherwise. Neji escorted his cousin home while Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji dragged Kiba and Shino home, Ino taking charge of a red faced Sai. Sakura left with Lee and Gai escorted TenTen. Kakashi was left alone with Juugo and Suigetsu.   
  
Suigetsu plopped down next to Kakashi. “Juugo told me all about it. Don’t worry about Sasuke, he’s a pragmatist. He’ll get his heirs and it will be a perfectly normal marriage: sexless. And he’s not the type to alter course too often. Takes a real upheaval like that thing with Itachi or having sense slapped into him by you.”  
  
“I’m not worried about it.”  
  
“Huh, I would be. Just so you know, he never showed Karin the slightest affection while we were together. But he did tolerate her.”  
  
“Sasuke rarely lost his patience with all the girls fawning over him.”  
  
“True, true. Hated going anywhere with him since he was constantly being mobbed by waitresses or just random women. You must have the patience of a saint. Then again, I have no patience. But congrats; you got what none of us ever could.” Kakashi eyed him. So the Kiri-nin had wanted Sasuke too. No wonder he and Karin never got along. Kakashi had heard tales of their arguments over the months since Sasuke started talking to him, even before they became lovers. Sasuke had some affection for the ‘kappa,’ as he and Karin sometimes referred to him; it wasn’t pronounced, but Sasuke definitely missed Suigetsu.   
  
“Sasuke seems to be in his right mind now,” Suigetsu said. “That’s your fault. Sad really; it was the cold and vicious Sasuke I liked. Except when I thought he was going to kill me. I can’t stay in Konoha long. Take care of those two,” Suigetsu said as he stood. “And Juugo.” He turned, “Juugo, find the dignitary from Kiri and his sword a place to sleep! I’m leaving tomorrow.”  
  
Kakashi chuckled. There must be one on every team. Cold and vicious, huh? Sasuke hadn’t shed that part of himself completely. To see him on a mission was frightening. Was it any wonder during that one mission he feared that when Sasuke turned and threw a kunai he was turning on them?   
  
A pragmatist? Sasuke was certainly one to cut his losses and do whatever it took to accomplish his goals. He rarely did anything out of whimsy. That reminded Kakashi of the conversation Yamato repeated to him when Naruto had first seen Sasuke after his return from training with Jiraiya. ‘I spared your life on a whim.’ Kakashi didn’t believe that; Sasuke did nothing on a whim. Kakashi smiled. At least not when sober.  
  
Juugo returned and started cleaning. Kakashi joined him.  
  
Sasuke spent his first night with Karin and the next two. But he returned to his own bedroom, the one he shared with Kakashi, after that.   
  
But by then Kakashi wasn’t as content.   
  
They had seen little of each other since the wedding, Sasuke spending the entire time with his new wife. Kakashi felt cast aside; he resented not even seeing his lover for three days. There was also his own musings on what Suigetsu had said. Sasuke would do anything to accomplish his goals. _Even leave his lover,_ Kakashi assumed. _Not one to alter course?_ Sasuke couldn’t really be seen as consistent in anything except his outward dislike of Naruto and his disinterest in women. Until now. As constant as the moon. As constant as the wind. Sasuke was a force of nature. Kakashi may be able to manipulate and cut lightning, but could he hope to hold onto Sasuke? Three days of brooding alone was not doing him any good. He wasn’t in a particularly good mood when Sasuke came in. He still wore his mask and that gave Sasuke pause.  
  
“I didn’t think you’d be coming back,” Kakashi muttered.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”  
  
“She conceive yet?”   
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes briefly. “It’s too soon to tell, but I hope so.” Sasuke made the mistake of looking hopeful as he removed several weapons and his sword in the habit of wearing them even while in his home. He could feel Kakashi’s left eye open. Kakashi only opened that eye when about to engage a worthy adversary or a few times when they made love. He didn’t get the feeling Kakashi wanted to have sex tonight.   
  
“I thought you were okay with this,” Sasuke accused meeting Kakashi’s glare. “So I spend three nights with her a year! You have nothing to be jealous about!”  
  
“At least I’m not fucking someone else while in a relationship with you,” Kakashi growled.  
  
“You cheated on Izumo with me! _I_ should be a lot more suspicious.”  
  
“You were the one who seduced me when you knew I was with him!”  
  
“I should be more jealous with you having three lovers before me and so fixated on one of them, that you bring him up weekly without telling me who he was! I should be the jealous one; I’m competing with a dead man!”  
  
“At least a dead man can’t cheat on you.”  
  
“I can remedy the situation!” Sasuke was jolted by his own words and his anger faded. “I apologize.” He saw Kakashi hadn’t softened. Sasuke picked up his sword. “I’ll sleep on the sofa then.” Sasuke left the room.  
  
Kakashi sat back against the head board and closed his left eye. He hadn’t used it at all except to see Sasuke’s chakra which flared with anger then quickly subsided. It told him nothing he couldn’t see without it.   
  
Sasuke found the extra bedding. It had been Kakashi’s, too small to cover their larger bed and so chucked into a cupboard. Sasuke flung the bedding carelessly onto the sofa. The moon was nearly full and lit the room through the shoji doors that led to the courtyard. Sasuke went out to sit on the porch.   
  
Ino had provided the plants here as a wedding gift and shanghaied Sai and Choji to help plant them. They were all young, but made the place seem more like a home. Sasuke stared at them and the bamboo fountain.   
  
Juugo came out of his ground floor room and sat next to him.  
  
“I could hear you,” Juugo said simply. Sasuke wasn’t surprised with Juugo’s room being under his, though not directly under. Luckily, Karin’s was a little further away; he was sure she hadn’t heard; she would be here now if she had.  
  
“Did I make a mistake, Juugo? Do I want too much?”  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t know anything about relationships. But I don’t think it’s wrong to want children.”  
  
“I feel like I’m being forced to choose between my love and my clan. My brother had to choose between the village and the clan; he chose the village. That was a far more difficult decision, but it seems like our clan is always in the way. I’m the last Uchiha; what else could I do? Marry someone I don’t care for at all? At least I care for Karin. Marrying her keeps her from a potentially uncomfortable situation. It’s also my pledge to take care of her. I killed her master and benefactor, I dragged her on a mission she would have rathered not gone on—though she came willingly—and I brought her to a foreign village where she was scorned. Not to mention I stabbed her to get at Danzo and was ready to cast her aside. I’ve given her what she wanted and she’s given me much as well. But I don’t love her the way I do Kakashi. Between she and Kakashi, I chose Kakashi, but between he and my clan . . . That’s an impossible choice. I feel I have a responsibility to my entire dead family to revive our clan. Anyway, the Hokage mentioned that ‘it would be beneficial to the village.’ But I don’t want to lose Kakashi.”  
  
“I thought he understood.”  
  
“I thought so too. I should have expected him to be jealous. I guess I would be too.” Sasuke laid back. “Go to bed, Juugo. I’ll talk to him again in morning.”  
  
Juugo left Sasuke lying on the deck looking up at the moon. It reminded him inescapably of the night Itachi left. Somehow he felt that if Itachi was alive, his life would be so much easier. _Let him father heirs._  
  
Above, out of sight, Kakashi sat on the windowsill.  
  
Hours later, he still lay awake in bed thinking about it. His thoughts flew quickly from branch to branch. Jealousy. Isn’t that what he hated about Izumo? So what if Sasuke spent three nights a year with Karin? And showed her a little affection besides? Sasuke was coming back to his bed. He was the one who slept in Sasuke’s bedroom. He couldn’t give Sasuke heirs, but she could and Sasuke already felt responsible for her and cared for her to some extent. And Kakashi had tried to make Sasuke feel more comfortable with his choice to marry Karin. He loved Sasuke, but he was wondering if he should bail. Was he so afraid of betrayal? Betrayal? Was he so insecure? No, it was fear of loss. Losing someone he loved too much again. He was the one who betrayed Sasuke; he told Sasuke he was fine with his marrying Karin. He was flooded with self-loathing. And then there was the most telling fact: Sasuke didn’t go to Karin when Kakashi rejected him, he chose the sofa.  
  
He looked out at the moon. Sure it waxed and waned night by night, but it always showed the same face and always returned. In reality, it never changed.  
  
Kakashi came down and found Sasuke asleep on the sofa. He knelt next to him and watched his sleeping face in the dim light. He was so young looking when he was asleep, but not innocent; his experience too much etched around his eyes, they could never truly relax.  
  
As he examined Sasuke’s eyes, he saw the rheum forming in the corner of his eye. Had Sasuke been crying? Kakashi carefully wiped it away. Sasuke shook awake and away from the touch, but there was something about so familiar about Kakashi’s presence that kept Sasuke from attacking at the unexpected touch.  
  
“Wha?”  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I was planning on carrying you. Come to bed.”  
  
Sasuke hummed sleepily. Kakashi was getting better at interrupting those hums: Sasuke was not going to let Kakashi carry him unless he was severely injured. He led Kakashi to the bedroom, but once in bed, he curled into Kakashi with a hum that Kakashi was sure he understood.  
  
\-----  
  
Meanwhile, the Raikage and Hokage were negotiating to have Killer Bee train Naruto in how to completely control the Kyuubi. The Raikage had a hard time forgiving Sasuke for his attack on his brother, but he had to agree that Sasuke had done them all a favor by destroying Akatsuki, the only real threat to his little brother. With the assurance that Sasuke would not be accompanying Naruto, the Raikage finally agreed.   
  
Sasuke and Kakashi saw Naruto and Yamato off along with many of Naruto’s other friends.   
  
“Apologize to the Hachabi for me,” Sasuke told him.   
  
“I will. Name your kid after me, will ya?”  
  
“Not a chance, dobe.”  
  
Naruto smiled broadly and turned to leave with Yamato.  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi returned home only long enough to prepare their weapons, pick up Juugo, and say goodbye to a six month pregnant Karin before heading off to meet their temporary teammate for their next mission.   
  
Ino was really a replacement medical-nin. Her specialty, the mind transfer jutsu, was superfluous with Sasuke with them. And she was no sensor. Otherwise she was on Karin’s level; a fine substitute.   
  
But the Sharingan wasn’t as good as Karins’s ‘Mind’s Eye of the Kagura’ or the Byakugan at sensing.   
  
They fought their way through one ambush, but they were all wounded except for Juugo who was protected by his transformation. Sasuke cursed the lost of his own curse seal and Orochimaru’s healing ability, but continued on the mission.   
  
Already wounded, the rest of the mission did not go well. Sasuke and Juugo took it upon themselves to protect Ino, taking a few hits as a result. But they accomplished their objective, killing the leader of a group of rogues and retrieving several scrolls of powerful ninjutsu stolen from the Fire Temple. Looking very much worse for wear, they retreated.   
  
When they were at what they judged to be a good distance, they stopped to deal with their wounds. Ino worked on an injury to Kakashi’s arm while Sasuke wrapped his own shallow cuts.   
  
Sasuke suddenly stood and flung a kunai as he turned. His other hand, weaponless because he didn’t have time to grab one, knocked an incoming kunai sending it into the ground. The others were on their feet. Another dozen kunai and shuriken flew toward them, but they were all now aware enough to deflect or avoid them. All four sought and attacked targets around them, a squad of rouge shinobi who followed them for revenge and reacquire the scrolls.   
  
The entire squad was quickly wiped out; Sasuke having taken out most of them. They came back together around their small camp. Kakashi had a wound to his chest area, but it missed any vital organs. He had a new cut down his back and was woozy from blood loss. Ino had two new cuts, being well protected Juugo. Juugo was fine.  
  
Sasuke slowly approached them. He caught Kakashi’s eye. “’m sorry.” And he collapsed. All three ran to him. Kakashi checked his pulse, panicking. It was still there; in fact it was rapid. Ino began searching for wounds, but found none but a small cut on his hand where he deflected the first kunai. Kakashi’s racing mind came to the correct conclusion as soon as he saw the wound. He pulled the wound to his mouth and tried to suck out any poison that was still in the skin around the wound, the tainted blood already coursing throughout his body. Ino began treatment for poison. Sasuke was sweating profusely.  
  
“That’s all I can do for now,” Ino said. “I need to treat your wound, Kakashi-san.”  
  
Kakashi shook his head. “Take care of Sasuke.”  
  
“He’s fighting the poison on his own at this point. You need treatment.”  
  
Kakashi relented and let her close his wound. He lost consciousness as she worked.  
  
“How is Sasuke, really?” Juugo asked.  
  
“He should be dead, but as I said, his body is fighting the poison.”  
  
“He was trained by Orochimaru. He probably has experience with poisons.”  
  
“I think we should move. There might be more shinobi coming for us.”  
  
“I can carry both of them.”  
  
\-----  
  
A day later, Kakashi was half sitting in a chair and half lying on the hospital bed where Sasuke lay; the cuts on his back making it painful to sit back, but the wound to his chest didn’t make laying forward any easier. Kakashi was asleep when he felt a hand start caressing his hair. He luxuriated in it for a while, forgetting the situation. Then it started to occur to him. He woke up completely and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled weakly. “Kakashi.”  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
“Like shit.”  
  
“At least you’re feeling anything at all.”  
  
“Ah.” Sasuke’s face tensed with pain. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine. You really scared me,” Kakashi said. “I thought you were going to die.”  
  
“I thought sure I would. To come across a poison I’m not immune to.”   
  
Kakashi eyed him. “I thought you might be immune to poison.”  
  
“Not all poisons. Living with Orochimaru and Kabuto will do that.” He tried to sit up, but Kakashi pushed him gently back down. “I’ve been bitten by every venomous snake in the world. I’m even immune to some of the poisons developed by Sasori of the Red Sands. Orochimaru had stolen samples in order to develop an immunity. This one . . .”  
  
“Ino brought the kunai back with her. We should be able to replicate it.”  
  
“I should probably use it to develop an immunity. I’ve been doing it for years.”  
  
“That must be why you lived. I was certain. Reminded me of . . .” Sasuke knew what he was thinking. Kakashi didn’t say anything for several seconds, coming to a decision; Sasuke wanted to know, he might as well know. Admitting it to him wouldn’t hurt anything now. He looked around to make sure the door and windows were shut and whispered, “Namikaze Minato.”  
  
“Yondamie? Your sensei?” Sasuke was shocked, but he also whispered.  
  
“His fiancé was Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto’s mother.”  
  
“No wonder you never told me. I always wondered since Naruto told me who his father was, but now I really don’t understand: Naruto was the son of your sensei, but now you tell me he was the son of your lover. Why did Naruto grow up alone, why weren’t you there for him?” Kakashi was glad there was no reproach in his voice.  
  
“I was told not to get close to him. We kept his parentage a secret, even from him. If I were to show any interest . . .”  
  
“Madara knew, I’m sure of it.”  
  
“Perhaps. I also didn’t think I could stand it. He does look a lot like Minato, but not exactly. It never bothered me once you became my students, but at the time I didn’t think I could stand it.”  
  
“I think I understand.”  
  
“Sort of a hypocrite, aren’t I? I resisted you because you were my student, but I had an even more illicit relationship with my own sensei.”  
  
“Not hypocritical, just more experienced, knowledgeable. Would have been worst had people known back then. Thank you for telling me.”  
  
“My other lover was just a casual thing. Didn’t last long. He never even saw my face.”  
  
“Romantic.”   
  
“Since my father, only Minato and some medical staff had seen my face. I decided to try having a real relationship with Izumo as long as it would last so I let him see my face.”  
  
Sasuke hummed. “I didn’t want to ask, but, thank you.” Giving up on whispering, Sasuke asked, “How’s Karin?”  
  
“She fine. Still got two months or so.”  
  
“Wake me when it’s time.” Sasuke fell back asleep. Kakashi smiled and pulled the blanket over him. Sasuke would be fine.


	12. Minato

Rin was nearly cut up into three pieces. Minato and Kakashi were too preoccupied protecting their own skins to notice the danger she was in. Luckily, she didn’t cry out and pry their attention away from their own attackers. But Minato _knew_ when she was gone. He turned to fling a handful of weapons at the men who’d killed Rin as they redirected their attention to the two male shinobi, delaying them long enough. Minato finished killing his opponents, took out Rin’s killers, then went to help Kakashi. Kakashi killed the last of them.  
  
Panting, Kakashi turned to look for Rin and saw her down. He called her name and rushed toward her, but Minato restrained him with an arm; he didn’t want Kakashi to see her body.   
  
“There’s nothing you can do,” he whispered to Kakashi. The boy struggled in his arms and cried out her name. Kakashi screamed her name hoarsely as his throat tightened with emotion. Minato held him until he stopped struggling and went silent. Kakashi fell to his knees. Minato left him there while he went over and wrapped the girl’s body to take back with them. Kakashi cursed and beat the ground.  
  
Their mission was done. Minato examined the bodies of the enemy, taking what they could use or what would be of interest to their village, including the documents they were here to recover. It occurred to him that it was a waste to trade this girl’s life for these scraps of paper, but it didn’t bother him, understanding the larger consequences. He wasn’t sure Kakashi could understand that with half their team killed within two years. Even with the war over, his teammates continued to die.   
  
Minato picked up Rin’s body with more reverence than he normally would out of consideration for Kakashi’s feelings. He gripped Kakashi’s shoulder.  
  
“Come on, Kakashi.”  
  
They returned home and attended the funeral. Kakashi successfully made himself a wall flower while Minato’s only interaction was when Rin’s parents came over to thank him for bringing her body home. No one approached Kakashi until the end when Minato told him they could leave.   
  
The boy had no parents, no family at all, and now his only two friends had been killed. Minato felt like he was all the boy had left. He walked Kakashi home. Kakashi never looked him in the eye or at him at all since moments before he realized Rin was down, nor had he said a word beside her name and curses directed at himself.  
  
Minato decided to give him space, but Kakashi came to him after a day alone.   
  
“Sensei, I’m joining ANBU. The Hokage approved it on the condition you think I’m capable.”  
  
Minato was stunned. It took him a few seconds to respond. “You are very capable.”  
  
Kakashi nodded distractedly and left.   
  
That was it then; his team was completely gone. Kakashi must blame him. Of course he had a right. His plan of giving Kakashi that special kunai to summon him if they needed him hadn’t worked. He should have known Kakashi would depend on his father’s sword rather than the new kunai; Kakashi had lost his eye and Obito died as a result. He should have told Kakashi about the kunai. And then he couldn’t protect Rin. Kakashi had every right to blame his sensei; Minato blamed himself after all. All three of his students were gone. Except for Kakashi’s talents, his time as a teacher had been a failure. How many Jounin lost half their teams? Probably more than he imaged, but it didn’t diminish his sense of failure. Kakashi had every right to leave.  
  
He didn’t see Kakashi again for weeks. He didn’t expect to see him, but after a full month, it started to concern him. He never even saw Kakashi in passing. He was sure the Hokage would let him know if Kakashi had died, but he had to check.   
  
Kakashi’s home was dark; he let himself in through a window. The house was disturbingly clean. Well, beside the dust, but every shinobi bachelor’s home had a nice layer of dust; shinobi just didn’t dust. But there were no dishes in the sink, not even a chair out of place. The bed was perfectly made. Most shinobi didn’t bother, just happy to nest in the rumpled sheets after a long day and getting straight up, shower, dress, and out without something as common as making the bed. But then again, the younger were closer to their training.   
  
Minato wondered throughout the empty, too large house. A whole family had once lived here; now just the boy. Minato checked the refrigerator and he felt a chill. It was completely empty, not even plugged in. He checked the lights, nothing. Maybe the dust and order was because Kakashi was dead. No electricity and no food? How could the boy live here?  
  
Minato rushed to the Hokage to see if Kakashi was indeed alive.   
  
“Kakashi is alive,” the Third assured him. “He’s one of our best. Frighteningly efficient.”  
  
Minato decided to lie in wait for his former student. But instead of cornering him, he watched.   
  
Kakashi materialized using the ANBU technique. He went straight into his bedroom, stripped, showered, dressed in utilitarian night clothes, and cleaned his weapons and armor before going to bed. He did everything in the dark or by the light of a single candle. He did nothing else, not even eating. He seemed to go right to sleep.   
  
Kakashi was up before dawn and back at ANBU headquarters before the sun rose. He must eat nothing but ANBU field rations and whatever they served at headquarters. No wonder he looked so thin.  
  
He returned that evening having no mission. Minato went up and knocked on the door. Kakashi was fully clothed right up to the mask and headband, but lacking his armor. There was an awkward moment while they just looked at each other, Kakashi too caught off guard to say anything and Minato staring at that soulless gray eye.   
  
“Can I come in?” Minato finally asked.  
  
Kakashi stepped back to let his sensei enter. He looked around as if he’d not seen the house before. He wondered deeper into the house. Kakashi followed. Kakashi said nothing. Minato turned toward him to find Kakashi staring at the floor. Kakashi still wouldn’t look at him.  
  
Minato sighed; Kakashi really resented him. “Kakashi . . .” He felt bad for him, but Kakashi interpreted his tone as disappointment.  
  
“I’m sorry, sensei. I know I’ve disappointed you.” His voice was oddly flat.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I know I failed you. I let them both die. I let Obito and Rin die. I’m sorry, sensei.”   
  
Minato’s confusion took a few seconds to clear, but it was replaced by anger. For a month, and the nearly two years since Obito died besides, Minato had been blaming himself, suffering under the impression Kakashi blamed him. He was angry at himself for letting things go this far and at Kakashi for taking the responsibly that was rightfully his.  
  
“I promised to protect Rin. If I had been a better captain, Obito wouldn’t have died. If I hadn’t been such an idiot.” Kakashi was breaking down, plunging into a mire of self pity.  
  
Minato slapped him. Kakashi looked up in shock, his eyes bright with pain and surprise. At least there was life in that gray eye. And tears. Minato’s anger drained.  
  
“You little fool. Their deaths were my fault. I should have trained them better. You were far beyond them; I should have done more to bring them up to your level. They were my responsibility.”  
  
“Obito was—”  
  
“I was relying on the kunai I gave you. I should have told you to use if you were in trouble. It was my fault Obito died. It was my fault you lost your eye. It was all my fault.”  
  
Kakashi was looking down again and shook his head. He was crying. Minato pulled the fourteen year old into his arms.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kakashi. I didn’t know you were carrying around the guilt.”  
  
“I promised Obito . . .”  
  
“That wasn’t a promise you could ever keep.”  
  
Minato caressed the brush of silver hair comfortingly. He was still a head taller than Kakashi. He knelt down and pushed the headband up to uncover the scarred eye. Kakashi never opened the eye unless he needed it. It was closed now. Minato threaded his fingers in his hair and caressed the scar with his thumb.   
  
“I’ve always been proud of you, Kakashi.”  
  
He slowly brought his hand down to the mask and pulled it down. Kakashi didn’t stop him in the dim light. Minato smirked at mess. He pulled out a blood stained handkerchief he usually used on wounds and wiped Kakashi’s face.  
  
“I’ve never seen your face before.” That made Kakashi self-conscious. He took the handkerchief and finished cleaning his face himself, keeping it covering his lower face. “I thought you were scarred or something. You’re an attractive kid. Why do you wear it?”  
  
It took a minute, but Minato waited. “I look like my mother. My father was always sad when he looked at me. He thought I started wearing the mask to be like ANBU or other shinobi with masks, but it was so wouldn’t be so sad when he looked at me. And then I was ashamed to be his son after he . . .”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I just don’t take it off now.”  
  
Minato mused his hair. “Your hair gives you away as a Hatake.” He sobered. “Your father didn’t deserve that treatment.”  
  
“I wasn’t enough for him to live for.”  
  
“You were all he had to live for.”  
  
“But I wasn’t enough.”  
  
“He made his life being a shinobi. He lived for years hearing people praise him as a hero. Suddenly becoming a pariah destroyed him. I think he believed he was sparing you his shame.”  
  
“I don’t want to end up like him.” Kakashi broke down again.  
  
Minato forced his hand around the handkerchief onto Kakashi’s cheek. “You won’t. You’ve learned from your father’s mistakes. I should have told you all this sooner. I’m sorry, Kakashi, I failed you. All of you.”   
  
Minato pulled him into a tight embrace and let the boy cry. Minato released him when his sobs subsided. Kakashi wiped his face again and then only held the handkerchief now to hide his face.  
  
“Damn, you’ve gotten thin. Come home with me and I’ll feed you.”  
  
Minato purposely did not look at Kakashi as he ate. Eventually, Kakashi stopped pulling his mask up after every bite. He only ate a little, but at least he ate something. Kakashi pulled the mask up hurriedly when Minato turned to him. Minato smirked.   
  
“You’re sleeping here tonight.” Kakashi began to splutter. “No arguing. You’ve been hiding for too long. It’ll get harder to stop unless you start right away. You’re staying here for now. I’ll sleep on the sofa tonight. I’ll be nearby.”  
  
Minato showed Kakashi into his bedroom and left him. Back out in the living room Minato wrote a note to the Hokage and summoned a small toad. The toad jumped off the windowsill and hopped away.   
  
Minato looked out at the night sky. He leaned his head against the window frame. Even though he felt guilty about Obito and Rin, their deaths didn’t mean anything to him, not really. He’d gotten an ear full from Fugaku after Obito’s death and he regretted it, but he didn’t really feel sad about it. Or for Rin. He had been raised to think that you only lived if you were good enough. Death was to be expected; survival was the shocking thing. But he was concerned for Kakashi.   
  
If he had found Kakashi dead he would not have been so unemotional over the body. He wouldn’t have been able to wrap it up and carry it like a bag of fruit and stoically stand at his funeral. Funeral? Kakashi had no living family. Who would be there? He was always a solitary child. No friends. It would just be his sensei.   
  
Not Kakashi. Not for Kakashi. He couldn’t let Kakashi die. But why, why did he feel so much for Kakashi? Because they were both orphans? Talented orphans with no one else? He couldn’t let Kakashi die. But why? Because I would mourn him. How selfish. No one else would mourn him and his death would be less traumatic than Rin’s; fewer people would mourn him. But I would mourn him. I—  
  
Minato felt a presence behind him. He turned. Kakashi stood in the doorway in the combination shirt/mask and pants.   
  
“Sensei, I don’t think I want to be alone.”  
  
Minato nodded and led him back into the bedroom. Kakashi got back into bed and turned away. Minato changed and crawled in behind him. After a few minutes he put an arm around Kakashi. The boy didn’t pull away.  
  
Minato was awoken before dawn by Kakashi squirming away.   
  
“I have to go in,” Kakashi explained as he sat up.  
  
“No. I sent a message to the Hokage that you wouldn’t be coming in. Go back to sleep. A kid your age should look forward to sleeping in for a change.”  
  
Kakashi settled back down. And he was still asleep when Minato woke up again. Kakashi didn’t stir as Minato pulled away. He got dressed quietly, just in civilian clothes.   
  
Minato looked down at the boy sleeping in his bed. He was lying on his stomach, half his face pressed into the pillow, an arm splayed out in front of him. He looked so beautiful, so young, even with the mask still on.  
  
A few minutes later, Minato came back in and woke Kakashi. “It’s nearly noon. I made something to eat. Breakfast, lunch, whatever.”  
  
Kakashi followed him to the kitchen and Minato averted his gaze while Kakashi ate; he ate far more than last night.  
  
“Why don’t you eat more?”   
  
“I didn’t feel like I deserved to enjoy life; they can’t. I just ate enough to work.”  
  
“They both loved you; they wouldn’t want this for you. For either of us. We have a duty to live their share as well.”  
  
He saw Kakashi nod out of the corner of his eye.   
  
“I want you to quit ANBU and we’ll build a new team.”  
  
“No.” Minato couldn’t help looking at him. Kakashi didn’t try to pull up his mask. “I’ll stay with ANBU. I don’t want another team. I don’t want to lose anyone else. The masks and codenames keeps us from really caring about each other on that level. I like that.”  
  
“Armor for the heart?”  
  
“Something like that.”  
  
“I want to see you more often. And I want you to eat. Get the power turned back on too.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi snuck in half way through the next night to sleep in Minato’s bed. Minato said nothing, but lifted the covers to let in and put an arm over him. After so much time alone, Kakashi was suddenly desperate to be close to someone. It became addicting. He didn’t come back every night, but Minato started to expect him and was disappointed when he didn’t slip in through the window.  
  
It seemed he was pressing back against Minato more and more. He wondered if Kakashi just wanted to be closer or if he wanted what Minato was wanting more and more. Minato flattened his hand against the toned waist. He could feel the life in his body. He should have known it was a bad idea to make or let Kakashi sleep in his bed. He could smell him and feel his lean body. He wanted him. He wanted to touch him, taste him, _feel_ him, hear him in the throes of ecstasy. Minato thought he displayed remarkable restraint.  
  
Despite being able to spend time with Kakashi, Minato missed the old days taking Kakashi and the others out on missions. Even with them growing up in a time of war, the young—even the young and amazingly talented—performed lower ranked missions. And even the Yellow Flash had to supervise them. He missed those few carefree days back then. Rin and Obito’s minds were constantly going back to the family and friends that were still fighting in that war, but Kakashi had no one to care about. Not even the members of his own team. He had hardened his heart even toward them. But to Minato? He listened to and respected only Minato. Kakashi nearly relaxed in those days. News of Uchiha deaths—rare as they may be—rattled Obito even if he had never known those cousins. Rin tried to reassure him while Kakashi just stood by and watched.   
  
But despite that, Minato had enjoyed Kakashi’s company. He was nearly an equal; brilliant and powerful. He actually respected Kakashi. He wanted those days back, even if they were little more than illusions.   
  
On the next A rank mission, Minato requested and received Kakashi’s company. It would be just the two of them.  
  
The young man didn’t disappoint; Kakashi had only become deadlier. With his borrowed Sharingan and his own Chidori, Kakashi flew through enemies and blood. Perhaps Minato shouldn’t have cracked a smile at the sight of a fourteen year old massacring a dozen people, but he was proud of his efficiency.   
  
Mission completed, missing-nins all dead, they headed back toward Konoha. They stopped next to a river to clean the blood from their bodies and sleep.   
  
Minato stripped like on any other mission and entered the river. He didn’t think Kakashi would join him; Kakashi had always gone off by himself to bathe on missions. Minato always thought he knew why, was sure Kakashi’d received horrific scaring on his face and chest and that was the reason for the mask/shirt and his insistence on being completely alone when he bathed. Rin would go off in one direction and Kakashi the opposite. Minato often had to stop Obito from following and harassing him.   
  
But Kakashi’s skin was creamy and unmarred as he stripped. He had one or two scars on his arms, but not the scarring he’d imagined.   
  
He was beautiful.   
  
Minato’s erection was fighting with the cold water and Minato was thankful the water was winning.  
  
But it was a hard fought battle as Kakashi finished stripping and entered the water. He was in better shape than most shinobi Minato’s age. He admired the S curve of his back and ass. He wanted to run his hand down that back and caress that perfectly formed body. The skin was probably so smooth from seeing so little sun and feeling little air. It was nearly the color of cream.   
  
Kakashi was surprisingly confident stripping in front of his sensei when he probably had never stripped in front of anyone before. He had seen Minato and Obito nude before; he’d go off on his own, but he was quick, not loitering in the water, just cleaned himself and returned before the other males had made much progress, enjoying the water. He would sit and read while the others dickered in the water. Kakashi would read Sun-Tzu or some other book on strategy. But Kakashi’s attention would be drawn to the others sometimes, though not in any way that made Minato suspect he was gay. Nor did Kakashi exhibit any now. Kakashi was ignoring his presence.   
  
Minato had to rip his eyes from the fourteen year old. He never wanted to touch him more than now.   
  
Kakashi was as fast as usual, only in the water long enough to wash and he was out again. Minato leaned back in the water. _He’s a kid. A kid with no one._ He got up and ran his hand through his hair to shake the water from it. _I want him damn it. I want to possess him. I want to protect him. I want him._  
  
He got out of the water and dried off. Kakashi was already dressed.   
  
“I’ll go see if there’s any game out here.” Kakashi disappeared into the trees. Minato got a fire started. He had to do more to repress his feelings.  
  
\-----  
  
Minato visited Kushina after he and Kakashi made their report to the Hokage.   
  
“How is Kakashi—kun?” she asked as he sat down across from her at her dining room table.  
  
“He’s . . . fine. He has closed up a bit, but he was never garrulous. He _is_ depressed, but that’s understandable.”  
  
She came over to him and rubbed his shoulders. “I know he’s like a son to you. I want to invite him to dinner with us; get him used to company again. I worry about him being in ANBU at his age.”  
  
“He seems to be doing fine. Sarutobi—sama says he’s adapted well.”  
  
“That’s what worries me.”  
  
\-----  
  
Minato couldn’t sleep, thinking about his student and his girlfriend. He loved Kakashi, desired him, but could he really make love to him? Take his virginity? And what about Kushina? He did love her, but what about these new feelings for Kakashi? What he was feeling for Kakashi was new and raw and exciting while his love for Kushina was comfortable and lacked the sheer passion of new love. Who did he love the most? That was a bad question. He wasn’t _allowed_ to love Kakashi. But he did love him most.  
  
Kakashi came in through his window again. He stripped down further than normal; he took his mask/shirt off. He was now shirtless in his sensei’s bed, clad in only boxers. Minato mentally cursed. Some sadistic deity was laying temptation right in front of him, right next to him.  
  
Kakashi shifted back into Minato. Minato refused to give in, he wouldn’t touch him, wouldn’t wrap his arm around the body pressed against his, wouldn’t lower his face into that silver hair, wouldn’t kiss his inviting neck, wouldn’t press his hardening cock against that perfect ass.  
  
Kakashi squirmed even closer. His ass moved against Minato’s crotch.  
  
“What are you doing, Kakashi?” Minato asked horsey.  
  
“I want you to do it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I saw the way you were looking at me. I’ve wanted you too. I didn’t bathe further away like I normally do because I wanted you to see. I thought that’s why you took me out there alone.”  
  
So the kid did know what he was doing. “That wasn’t why. I do want you,” Minato admitted, “but it’s wrong on so many levels.”  
  
“I love you, sensei.” Minato’s heart sped up. He was losing his hold on his rational thought. “You’re the only person in the world I trust.”  
  
Minato’s heart clinched. He didn’t want Kakashi to trust _only_ him. His heart bleed for Kakashi, he’d lost everyone but him, his parents, his only friends/teammates . . . Minato’s life had seemed to contract to only Kakashi despite his many friends and even a girlfriend. He could only think about the lonely orphan in front of him. He knew he shouldn’t do this, especially with someone so psychological fragile.   
  
But Kakashi was so close and Minato could smell his freshly washed hair. If he moved it would be over; if he touched Kakashi’s bare skin, he would not be able to control himself.   
  
“You’re too young, Kakashi.”  
  
“I’ve killed more people than most adults. How can anyone say I’m too young for anything?”  
  
“Kakashi, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“Please.” Kakashi was so lonely, aching for any touch at all. He wanted contact, to feel human.   
  
Minato was afraid. He knew Kakashi would let him do what he wanted, but he might not tell him if he didn’t like it. Kakashi was at the point of purely going with the flow. He would let Minato rape him again and again and never complain. He was afraid of that. He was also afraid that no matter what, their relationship would change forever. He was afraid of losing him.  
  
Kakashi turned around. From the dead gray eye looking into Minato’s blue ones, he was the only one nervous. In fact, Kakashi didn’t feel anything. He wanted to, that was why he was here.  
  
Such a handsome young man. Kakashi had aged since the day Obito died. Minato had this idea that the masked young man was still a kid, but he had entered his teens, the baby fat beginning to fall away, his features becoming sharper. He’ll be shaving soon. That will be awkward with the mask. Minato caressed his smooth jaw.  
  
“Are you absolutely sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Minato willed his hand to stop shaking as he moved his hand down to Kakashi’s chest. He couldn’t control his breathing and Kakashi’s was coming a little faster too. He turned more to look down at him. The drapes were open and he could see him dimly.   
  
“You really are beautiful, Kakashi.” The teenager blushed a little. Minato tried to smile reassuringly down at him.   
  
Minato kissed him. It was just lips against lips at first. He licked across Kakashi’s closed lips and Kakashi opened them. Minato moved to practically knell next to his smaller body. Braced on one arm, he caressed Kakashi’s face and kissed him deeply. Kakashi barely responded. Minato’s right hand stroked his chest and moved downward to cup his warm, hardening length. Minato use his tongue to coax Kakashi’s tongue to move. Kakashi’s tongue moved hesitantly to lick the underside of his sensei’s, mimicking him to the best of his ability as Minato’s hand distracted him. Kakashi’s hips pressed against Minato’s hand.  
  
Minato took his lips away. “Last chance to change your mind.”  
  
“I haven’t, sensei.”  
  
“Turn over.” Kakashi obeyed.   
  
Minato’s warm hands felt good running along Kakashi’s skin as they moved down his back. Minato got behind him and spread his cheeks apart. Minato threw all pretence of patience away and bent into lick the untouched flesh, moving from his scrotum to his lower back. Kakashi moaned in pleasure and some embarrassment as his sensei lapping at his entrance and the surrounding sensitive skin. His tongue then dipped into his puckered hole. Kakashi flinched, but then he loosened up, his body wanting to feel more.  
  
Minato disengaged and gently turned Kakashi onto his back again. “Just relax, Kakashi, relax.”  
  
Minato bent down again to take the young man into his mouth. Kakashi closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to do nothing more than to enjoy the feelings his sensei was giving him. Minato broke off to get some lotion. He quickly and quietly washed out his mouth to be on the safe side. He lubed up his fingers as soon as he returned, took Kakashi back into his mouth as he pressed the first finger inside him. Kakashi forced himself to relax, but it was difficult. The first finger was nothing, but the second hurt. The pain of stretching was nearly overwhelmed by Minato’s heavenly mouth. This was Minato’s first time with another male, but he knew what he liked. He sort of lost himself in the feel of his student in his mouth and kept sucking and fingering him until Kakashi cam into his mouth. His first instinct was to pull away, but stopped and tasted him. He liked it.  
  
He did finally pull away. He could feel how much looser Kakashi was now and thought it was a good time to take him. He crouched between Kakashi’s legs. Kakashi was panting and his eyes were half shut and glassy with pleasure. In the faint light he couldn’t see the Sharingan that would have made him feel more uncomfortable. Kakashi’s body seemed to shine with a thin layer of sweat and half his body was blushed from passion and embarrassment.   
  
“I love you, Kakashi.”  
  
Kakashi opened his right eye a little more and his blush deepened.   
  
“Relax.” Minato grabbed his hips gently and pulled him up to a more comfortable height and pressed in. Having cumed and been well fingered it was an easy entry. Kakashi held his breath. He gave a small grunt when Minato slid over his prostate. Minato continued to press in until he was fully seated within him.   
  
“Are you okay, Kakashi?” Minato panted.  
  
Kakashi took a breath. “It hurts a little.”  
  
“I’m sorry. It’ll feel good soon. I promise.”  
  
“Just . . . don’t move yet.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
Minato could feel Kakashi’s body spasm tightly around him, wanting to expel the intruder. The pressure decreased, but he tightened up a few times. Minato groaned at how good it felt.   
  
“You feel so good, Kakashi.”   
  
“Sensei.”  
  
Minato understood and started to pull out. He moved slowly, letting Kakashi get used to him filling him over and over. Kakashi grunted with every touch to that bundle of nerves he never even knew he possessed until now. The grunts turned to hums as he got more used to the feeling and the motion of Minato’s body rocking into his.  
  
Then Kakashi started rocking down to meet Minato’s thrusts. Minato sped up. Kakashi’s body relaxed and let Minato fuck him, enjoying the pleasure he was giving him.  
  
“Sensei,” Kakashi breathed.   
  
Minato kissed him. He teased Kakashi into keeping his mouth open and kissed him, open mouthed. Kakashi grabbed his shoulders and held him down to keep his mouth. Kakashi fully kissed back. He threaded his fingers into Minato’s spiky yellow hair. He brought his knees up to hook them around Minato’s hips and pull him in.   
  
Kakashi had already cum once, but Minato hadn’t. Minato ripped his lips away, his body tensed, and growled as he cam inside his student. Kakashi rocked up into him when Minato stopped moving.   
  
The needy, panting, thrusting body wrapped around him kept him hard after he cam. He suffered through the temporary sensitivity and started moving again. Unfortunately, Kakashi wasn’t far off.   
  
“Sensei,” Kakashi gritted. Minato grabbed the base of Kakashi’s cock and stopped him from cumming. “Hold it in and we can cum together.”  
  
As nice as that sounded even to Kakashi, he couldn’t help bucking against that grip, throwing it off. There was no stopping it. His body practically vibrated and he kept bucking as he cam. It felt so good, but Minato wasn’t close enough. Minato kept fucking him. Eventually, he stopped and pulled out. He jacked off and released onto Kakashi’s groin and thighs.   
  
Minato slid down to lie between Kakashi’s spread legs and lay his head on Kakashi’s cum splattered abdomen.   
  
“I love you, Kakashi.”  
  
Kakashi put his hands in Minato’s yellow locks and started finger combing it. “I love you, sensei.”  
  
“Under the circumstances, you should start calling me ‘Minato.’”  
  
Kakashi didn’t say anything, but Minato could feel Kakashi’s diagram move with a huff. Minato turned his head to lick up a good amount of Kakashi’s cum. Then Minato came up to kiss Kakashi again, giving him a good taste of his own cum. Kakashi was game and licked out of his sensei’s mouth.  
  
The intensity of Kakashi’s kiss faded, signaling Kakashi’s weariness. Minato turned onto his side and pulled Kakashi into his arms and they fell asleep.  
  
\-----  
  
Minato woke up with Kakashi in his arms. His chest swelled with guilt and regret.   
  
Kakashi squirmed out of his arms and Minato pretended to be asleep. Kakashi went into the bathroom and took a shower. He never did that before. But he never had sex with him before. _He’s probably come to his senses and wants to wash away all evidence of what I did to him last night._  
  
Kakashi came out, dressed, and left the bedroom through the door. _Of course he wants to get away. I’ve lost him. What have I done? What if he tells someone?_ Minato panicked for a moment, but he knew Kakashi would never betray him.   
  
Then he heard . . . dishes. Kakashi was making something to eat. Confused, Minato got up, intending to go find out what Kakashi thought about all this in the light of day, but then he realized he was naked and covered in dried cum. He took the fastest shower of his life then slipped into a pair of pants and a white civilian shirt.   
  
Kakashi was just setting his meal down on the table. His mask was up, but Minato could see that his eye was no longer soulless. It was hooded and lazy looking, but that was normal. Kakashi almost look . . . happy.  
  
“Hungry, sensei?” He almost sounded happy too.  
  
“Uh, yeah.” Minato sat down.  
  
Kakashi cooked up another few eggs and put them and a helping of rice onto a plate and placed it in front of Minato. Kakashi sat down too and pulled his mask down. Damn, he looked beautiful. He looked alive. His eye was bright and his lips were still bruised and swollen. Minato had been thinking that this was wrong, this couldn’t go on, no one could know, he would have to break Kakashi’s heart, or Kakashi would never speak to him again. He was fearful, but seeing Kakashi happy and . . . alive . . . Nothing else mattered. Nothing else mattered except Kakashi’s smile.   
  
“You don’t regret it?” Minato asked, but his face and tone were much brighter than it would have been one minute ago.   
  
“No. I love you.”  
  
“Good; I love you too.” It wasn’t good, but then again, at least Kakashi didn’t hate him for what he did. Minato hoped that his entire life wasn’t about to go downhill.  
  
\-----  
  
Minato was scared when the Hokage summoned him, but Sarutobi was happy to see him.   
  
“I’m glad to see that you were able to help Kakashi-kun,” Sarutobi said. “I haven’t seen his face, but he seems more alive, less like a machine; and I can see life in his eye. Well done.”  
  
Minato hid how relieved he was. “He blamed himself. He just needed support. He pulled away from me so quickly after Rin’s death. I should have sought him out sooner.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you were able to help him. I know that I’ve made the right choice.”  
  
“Choice?”  
  
Sarutobi stood up and came around to stand in front of Minato. “I want to retire. I’m going to name you as the next Hokage.”  
  
Minato was shocked, but eventually got his voice back. “Thank you, sir. But I thought you were grooming Orochimaru to be the next Hokage.”  
  
Sarutobi shook his head. “Orochimaru is too . . . He doesn’t have the heart to be Hokage. He is my favorite student, but he is not fit to be Hokage. You should tell Kushina and Kakashi. We’ll talk more about this later. Go on. You’ll probably all want to celebrate.”  
  
\-----  
  
And they did. Kushina was so happy to see Kakashi and see him happy and well. Minato had prepared her for it, that the next day Kakashi seemed happier after going on a mission together. And for a few hours in a private room in a restaurant—where Kakashi shocked him, by letting Kushina see his face—Minato felt like this was a complete family and they were all happy.  
  
That night he wondered what he was going to do. He didn’t want to give either of them up and he could never have an open relationship with Kakashi. What was he going to do?  
  
Minato was formally named Hokage two months later.  
  
\-----  
  
It was rare that they could sleep together in a bed. Minato had to figure out ways to fool his ANBU guard. Many times he would assign only Kakashi to guard him when he ‘worked late.’ He would make love to Kakashi across his desk, in his chair, against the wall, even on the floor. Though he was the Seme, he let Kakashi take a turn as well. It was a wonder Kakashi didn’t blush when he came into this room when they weren’t alone.  
  
On one such night, they both stretched out their senses to make sure they were alone. Minato lowered the blinds. He turned to find Kakashi behind him with his mask already pulled down. Minato put a hand to his cheek and stared into that one eye.   
  
“I hate having to see you like this,” Minato said. “I love you.”  
  
“I don’t really mind, sensei. Nothing in my life has ever been ‘normal.’”  
  
Minato felt enormously guilty and sad for him. He kissed him. If this was the one happiness in Kakashi’s life, he would give it to him as often as he could. Maybe he was justifying it to himself, but he truly loved to see Kakashi happy. Or incredibly turned on. As he was now.   
  
Minato pushed him against the wall to force the kiss deeper. He finally pulled away to rip Kakashi’s headband away and look at him. Kakashi’s lips were flushed and he kept his Sharingan eye shut. His normal eye was half lidded and sultry. Damn, he loved that look. Kushina never looked at him like that. Minato lost all composure and attacked Kakashi’s neck and clothes, divesting him completely of his pants, but leaving most of the rest.   
  
Minato dispensed with the romance; he could tell Kakashi just wanted to be touched, just wanted to be fucked. Minato abandoned him for a moment to get the lube from his drawer. Clothes pushed aside and hiked up, Minato lubed up then entered him. Minato sucked on Kakashi’s ear, nipping at it, and smelling his hair.   
  
Kakashi tilted his head back and enjoyed the fast, rough fuck against the wall, his sensei and Hokage thrusting up into him. He groaned, unable to think of anything to say to encourage him.   
  
Minato was quick after not having sex in a week. Kakashi was still hanging as Minato took a moment to catch his breath. Kakashi waited patiently. He was unsurprised when Minato grabbed him and pushed him back onto his desk. Minato dropped to his knees and sucked Kakashi to completion. He savored the pleasantly salty taste of his student. So different from Kushina’s juices.   
  
“Sensei, again, please.”  
  
Minato hadn’t completely softened and sucking off his student had brought him back to full hardness. He came up to kiss him again. Kakashi put his hands on Minato’s sides and tried to pull him down and he got the message and didn’t hesitate to take him again. Kakashi hooked his legs around Minato’s back and tried to force him deeper. Minato’s lips drifted to his neck.  
  
“Sensei,” Kakashi pleaded, though he didn’t know for what.  
  
“I love you, Kakashi,” Minato whispered against his neck. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you, sensei. Don’t ever leave me.”  
  
“Never.”  
  
Kakashi bucked up into him. It took longer this time, but they cam together. Minato kissed Kakashi’s temple. “I love you.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi was perfectly aware that Minato was having sex with Kushina as well. Later, Kakashi would wonder which painful event in his past made him not think twice about this, about being a sort of mistress. Minato had been surprised that Kakashi not only knew Minato was sleeping with Kushina too, but was fine with it.   
  
But he was sure that was about to change.  
  
Minato created a shadow clone to fool ANBU while he ran away to Kakashi’s house seven months later.   
  
Minato offered his arm as a pillow and Kakashi lay on his back with his head in the crook of his sensei’s arm after having sex. Minato angled toward him to watch his face.  
  
“I love you, Kakashi.”   
  
“I love you, sensei.”  
  
“Kakashi . . . I’m marrying Kushina.”  
  
Kakashi pushed himself up and looked at Minato. “What?”  
  
“I’m Hokage, it’s expected of me. I’ve always loved her, just not as much as I love you. And she’s pregnant. I’m marrying her.”  
  
“But what about me?”  
  
“I love you most of all. I truly do.”  
  
“When?”  
  
“She wants to wait until after the baby’s born; probably in mid-October.”  
  
“What about me?” Kakashi asked again.  
  
Minato reached up to stroke Kakashi’s hair. “We can’t spend as much time together, but I won’t give you up. I won’t leave you. Ever.”  
  
Kakashi nodded. He would deal with it. Minato pulled him back down and held his head against his chest.   
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi actually grew a little closer to Kushina. Her pregnancy was a secret for a long time, only Kakashi and Kushina’s best friend, Uchiha Mikoto, knew—beside the village elders of course. Even once she started showing, she kept inside. It wasn’t shame or anything like that. Minato told Kakashi the truth that Kushina was a Jinchuriki and the seal would be loose as she gave birth and they wanted to avoid anyone trying to take advantage of that. Kakashi understood and remained silent.  
  
Kakashi supported Minato’s decision after his initial shock and that made Minato comfortable sharing everything with Kakashi, his plans for the wedding, his hopes for his child, even the child’s name. Minato was so excited and only let it show because Kakashi seemed alright with it.   
  
But really, Kakashi’s heart was aching. Minato was so happy and it had nothing to do with him. He listened and helped with the planning nevertheless. He would never ruin Minato’s happiness by telling him how much he was hurting.   
  
Kakashi had finally decided that he was indeed fine with the situation just before the birth. He was even anxious to see the baby. It might be like having a baby brother. Minato even told him that he hoped Kakashi would be his child’s sensei one day. Kakashi was beginning to look forward to it.  
  
\-----  
  
When they brought Minato’s body back to the village, Kakashi was right there. He just stared at it. He couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t feel anything, except his heartbeat. He tried to quiet it, but that was his entire world as he watched them carry Minato’s body pass him.   
  
He was alone again.  
  
He had to ask the Third about Kushina later in the Hokage’s office. His heart felt like it was draining out as he stood in this room.  
  
“She died too,” Sarutobi said.  
  
“And the baby?”  
  
“You know far more than you should have.”  
  
“Minato-sensei trusted me.”  
  
“The baby is alive. Naruto. Minato gave his life to seal the Kyuubi inside his son.”  
  
“Can I see him?”  
  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kakashi-kun. No one can know whose son he is. I want you to stay away. Minato’s former student showing interest in him will give too many clues to his parentage. It’s for his safety.”  
  
Kakashi nodded. It might be too painful to see him anyway.   
  
“Will you be alright, Kakashi-kun? I know you were very close to them both.”  
  
Kakashi nodded. He left distractedly without being dismissed. He was taken off the active duty roster for a month. It took quite a bit of prodding from Sarutobi, Gai, and some others from ANBU to break him out of his depression. Everyone important to him was dead. He promised himself that he would never love again, but as the years passed, he realized that was probably impossible and unhealthy. He took lovers, but tried not to fall in love. He was too afraid of losing someone else.   
  
Then he fell hard for his own student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know if Minato’s mother is Tsunade, as some have suggested, or if his father is Dan or Jiraiya or whoever, so forgive me if I’m totally wrong about the orphan thing. Yet, it does almost seem like Tsunade left soon after Dan died, so even if she’s Minato’s mother, he was raised as an orphan.


End file.
